


Kun lumi putoaa

by toyhto



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Romantiikkaa ja hömppää
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: Geralt ja Jaskier matkustavat Cintraan, puhuvat unistaan ja adoptoivat lapsen.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 14
Kudos: 12





	Kun lumi putoaa

**Author's Note:**

> Tätä kirjoittaessa oli kyllä monenlaisia tunteita. Tämä oli aluksi Fix-It Netflixin sarjan kuudennen jakson jättämän epätoivän paikkaajaksi, mutta loppujen lopuksi tämä yltää vähän ekan tuotantokauden ylikin eikä oikeastaan edes ole AU. Yritin kirjoittaa tästä vakavaa ja hiukan synkkääkin mutta lipsuin jatkuvasti romantiikkaan ja hömppään ja melkein, hyvänen aika, fluffiin. Lisäksi olen vissiin kirjoittanut viime aikoina (= viime vuonna) niin vähän suomeksi että tätäkin kirjoittaessa unohdin useamman kerran että miten suomen kieli toimii, ja sitten välillä taas ajattelin etten ikinä enää kirjoita englanniksi koska ihanaa kun ei tarvitse miettiä prepositioita.
> 
> Julkaisin (tai oikeastaan julkaisen parhaillaan...) tämän [FinFanFunissa](https://www.finfanfun.fi/index.php) pienissä luvuissa, mutta laitan tänne tämän nyt kerralla kokonaan.
> 
> Minua voi moikata [tumblr:ssa](http://toyhto.tumblr.com)!

1.  
  
Hän ratsasti pohjoiseen mutta pysytteli poissa tieltä. Yöllä metsä oli hiljainen ja kuunvalo valui paljaiden oksien välistä polulle. Kuolleet lehdet rahisivat Roachin kavioiden alla ja naakat istuivat puiden latvoissa katsomassa heitä. Kaikki eläimet olivat hiljaa, metsä oli hiljaa, jopa tuuli oli vaimentunut. Hän painoi silmänsä hetkeksi kiinni ja kuunteli Roachin askelten pehmeää rytmiä polulla.  
  
 _Jos saisin elämältä yhden siunauksen niin haluaisin päästä sinusta eroon -_  
  
Hän avasi silmänsä, poimi ohjat paremmin käsiinsä ja antoi niiden sitten taas löystyä, kun Roach heilautti korviaan hänen suuntaansa.  
  
 _Nähdään, Geralt._  
  
Oliko hän edes kääntynyt vilkaisemaan, kun Jaskier oli kävellyt pois? Hän ei muistanut enää.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän ja Roach nukkuivat polun varressa lähellä puroa, joka solisi hiljaa niin ettei tarvinnut kuunnella omaa hengitystään. Tai Roach nukkui ja hän valvoi. Hän makasi selällään huovalla ja laski päiviä. Niitä oli nyt kuusitoista. Kaksi yötä sitten hän oli nukkunut ainakin muutaman tunnin. Hänen pitäisi todellakin päättää, minne hän aikoi mennä, ja sitten hänen pitäisi lopettaa tämä hiljaisilla poluilla notkuminen ja mennä sinne. Ehkä sitten hän saisi taas unta. Hän jättäisi tämän kaiken taakseen eikä ajattelisi sitä enää. Asiat unohtuivat melko hyvin muutamassa vuosikymmenessä.  
  
Hän ei ollut menossa hakemaan Yllätyksen Lasta. Koko ajatus oli naurettava. Hän oli sanonut Yenille niin ja tarkoittanut sitä. Lapsi olisi onnellisempi, kun hän pysyisi poissa. Ja jos hän ratsasti Cintraa kohti, se johtui lähinnä siitä, että hän mietti sitä mitä kääpiöt olivat puhuneet Nilfgaardista. Jos tulisi sota, hän koettaisi tietenkin pysyä kaukana siitä. Mutta ehkä oli parasta ensin käydä katsomassa, miten huonosti asiat olivat.  
  
Sitä paitsi Jaskier oli menossa siihen suuntaan.  
  
Hän ei missään tapauksessa seurannut Jaskieria. Hän tiesi oikein hyvin että oli itse pyytänyt Jaskieria häipymään. Hän ei ollut tarkoittanut sitä eikä tajunnut miksi oli sanonut sen, mutta niin hän kuitenkin oli tehnyt. Jaskierin ei olisi pitänyt kuunnella häntä. Jaskierin olisi pitänyt väittää vastaan niin kuin yleensä ja seurata häntä kutsumatta niin kuin yleensä ja kieltäytyä jättämästä häntä rauhaan niin kuin ennenkin, vaikka jos hän oli ihan rehellinen, hän taisi muistella asioita, joista oli vuosia.  
  
Toisinaan hän unohti, että ihmisille aika kulki eri tavalla. Viimeiset kaksi vuotta hän oli matkustanut Jaskierin kanssa melkein koko ajan, ja Jaskier oli laulanut hänestä ja paikannut reikiä hänen vaatteistaan ja sanonut hänelle että hänen pitäisi kammata hiuksensa. Ja kun hän oli valittanut, hän oli sanonut että Jaskier saisi opetella uusia sointuja, ja että ne reiät olivat niin pieniä että niiden paikkaaminen oli aivan turhaa, ja että hänen tukkansa oli ihan hyvä sellaisenaan. Joskus hän oli käskenyt Jaskierin lähteä mutta lähinnä pois huoneesta, jotta hän sai kylpeä rauhassa. Eikä Jaskier ollut aina tehnyt sitäkään.  
  
Hän oli nukkunut öisin niin kuin ihmiset ja nähnyt unia joissa kukaan ei kuollut. Hän oli kuvitellut, että se johtui Yenneferistä. Vihdoinkin oli joku nainen jota hän ei kykenisi rikkomaan vahingossa, joku joka piteli hänen ajatuksiaan silloinkin oli poissa. Ei se johtunut djinnistä. Hän oli kuvitellut, että se oli aitoa. Niin kuin kaikki muutkin idiootit mantereella, myös hän oli kuvitellut että hänen rakkautensa oli jotenkin enemmän totta kuin muiden. Eikä Jaskier ollut edes nauranut hänelle, vaikka hän oli nauranut aina kun Jaskier kömpi jonkun vuoteesta takaisin hänen luokseen.  
  
Hän kääntyi kyljelleen. Lehdet rahisivat. Maa tuoksui syksyltä. Roach katseli häntä korvat hörössä, ja hän kertoi tammalle että asiat olivat ihan kunnossa. Ei ollut syytä huolestua, vaikka he kiertelivät sivupolkuja eivätkä vaikuttaneet olevan matkalla minnekään, eikä siitäkään syystä, ettei hän enää osannut nukkua. Sitten hän ei osannutkaan sanoa enempää. Kyllä hän tiesi, että Roach kaipasi Jaskieria.  
  
Hän painoi silmänsä kiinni ja yritti ajatella jotain yksinkertaista: tuulta kuusien oksissa, kavioiden ääntä hiekalla, sadetta kasvoilla, sitä tunnetta kun oli tappanut hirviön ja pääsi kylpyyn pesemään kaiken sen mönjän pois. Hiljaisia aamuja kun kukaan ei yrittänyt tappaa häntä. Talvea. Auringonlaskua vuorilla. Merta -  
  
 _Nähdään, Geralt._  
  
Helvetti.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän ohjasi Roachin poluilta tielle vasta kahden päivän päästä, kun Jaskier poikkesi kylään. Roach yllättyi muttei kysellyt mitään, ja hän kiersi kylän eteläpuolelta ja söi sitten eväitä pellon laidalla mäellä, josta näki koko kylän. Jaskier oli varmaankin mennyt majataloon. Hänen pitäisi päästä lähemmäs jotta hän voisi tarkastaa asian, mutta niin sen oli pakko olla: Jaskier oli nukkunut nyt monta yötä metsässä tien varrella ja halusi päästä kylpyyn ja sänkyyn. Geralt kuvitteli miten Jaskier käveli typerissä koreissa vaatteissaan majatalon isännän luo ja pyysi huonetta, sitten lukitsi oven ja kaatui sängylle ja nukkui tuntikaupalla. Illalla Jaskier heräisi ja tajuaisi ettei pystynyt enää nukkumaan, ja sitten tämä menisi juomaan tuopin olutta ja juttelemaan paikallisille. Ehkä Jaskier laulaisi Geraltista. Tai ehkä Jaskier oli lopettanut sen nyt kun Geralt oli…  
  
Hän pudisteli päätään. Ei hänen olisi pitänyt ajatella Jaskieria. Mutta oli hiukan vaikeaa olla ajattelematta kun seisoi mäellä katselemassa kylää ja toivoi, että ihan sattumalta näkisi Jaskierin siellä jossain. Ainakin hän tietäisi, että Jaskier oli kunnossa. Sitä hän vain ajatteli. Hän ei menisi yhtään lähemmäksi, mutta hänen piti saada tietää, että Jaskier oli kunnossa.  
  
Iltaan mennessä hän oli kyllästynyt seisoskelemaan mäellä. Hän ratsasti kylän liepeille ja etsi satulasepän, ja sitten hän valitti satulavyöstä, joka oli kulunut epätasaisesti ja oli menossa mutkalle ja hiertäisi ennen pitkää Roachia vatsasta. Se ei tietenkään kävisi päinsä. Satulaseppä katsoi häntä niin kuin ei olisi ennen kuullut satulavyöstä. Hän ei kuitenkaan ruvennut haukkumaan miestä vaan toivotti tälle hyvää päivänjatkoa ja talutti Roachin kolmesti majatalon ohi. Lopulta hän jätti Roachin majatalon talliin ja meni itse sisälle, mutta vain eteiseen saakka. Hän seisoi seinustalla oven vieressä ja kuunteli puheensorinaa. Kukaan ei laulanut. Ehkä Jaskier oli vielä huoneessaan. Ehkä Jaskier oli päättänyt jäädä sinne. Ehkä Jaskier oli kylvyssä, tai nukkumassa.  
  
”Geralt?”  
  
Hän kääntyi hitaasti ympäri. Jaskier seisoi portaikossa, puristi kaidetta ja tuijotti häntä. Jaskier oli selvästi jo käynyt kylvyssä. Kasvoilla ei näkynyt sänkeä ja hiukset olivat yhä hiukan märät.  
  
Geralt nielaisi ja koetti hymyillä. ”Hei, Jaskier.”  
  
Jaskier vain tuijotti häntä. ”Mitä hittoa sinä teet?”  
  
”Minä –”, hän aloitti. Sitten hän peruutti ulko-ovelle. Jaskier puristi toisella kädellä kaidetta ja piteli toista lantiolla ja katseli pää hiukan kallellaan, ja hän olisi halunnut kävellä Jaskierin luo ja… pyytää anteeksi. Niin se olisi pitänyt tehdä. ”Täytyy mennä”, hän sanoi ja käveli ulos ovesta.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän nukkui Roachin kanssa pienessä metsikössä kylän liepeillä, tai oikeastaan Roach nukkui ja hän nojasi vanhan männyn runkoon ja katseli hevosen torkahtelua. Vähän ennen auringonnousua hänkin kyllä nukkui hetken. Kun hän heräsi, päässä tuntui raskaammalta kuin ennen nukahtamista. Roach oli jo valmiina lähtemään liikkeelle ja tuli hamuamaan hänen polviaan, ja hän rapsutti hevosta harjanjuuresta ja sanoi etteivät he ihan vielä lähtisi minnekään. Jaskier oli yhä kylässä. Roach katsoi häntä niin kuin idioottia.  
  
Muutaman tunnin päästä hän odotti pohjoiseen vievän tien risteyksessä ilmoitustaulun vieressä. Roach pureskeli edellisen kesän ruohoa ojan puolella ja hän luki ilmoituksia aikansa kuluksi. Kaksi nuorta naista oli kadonnut mökistään keskeltä metsää ja kyläläiset epäilevät vampyyria. Hän mietti hiukan hajamielisesti, miksi vampyyri olisi vaivautunut ottamaan ruumiit mukaansa, ja sitten hän kuuli Jaskierin askeleet tiellä.  
  
”Helvetin helvetti”, Jaskier sanoi vähän liian kovaa. Hän oli yhä monen korttelin päässä ja kyllä hän tiesi, että Geraltilla oli erinomainen kuulo. Ehkä hän teeskenteli, ettei muistanut.  
  
Geralt haki Roachin ojanpohjalta ja odotti. Jaskier käveli häntä kohti hitaasti niin kuin olisi miettinyt mihin suuntaan voisi paeta. Se olisi tietenkin ollut turhaa. Geralt saisi hänet kiinni muutamassa sekunnissa. Roach hörähti ja Geralt taputti sitä kaulalle. Toki hän seuraisi Jaskieria taas etäältä, muutaman kymmenen askeleen päästä, tai ehkä metsästä käsin niin kuin oli tehnyt tähänkin asti. Ainakaan silloin Jaskier ei kiroilisi hänelle tai odottaisi että hän osaisi sanoa jotain.  
  
Jaskier ei kuitenkaan vaihtanut suuntaa vaan käveli hänen luokseen ja pysähtyi hänen eteensä. Hän otti askeleen taaksepäin. Jaskier otti askeleen eteenpäin ja näytti melkein vahingoniloiselta, kun Geralt pamautti olkapäänsä ilmoitustaulun kulmaan.  
  
”Sinä seuraat minua”, Jaskier sanoi synkällä äänellä, joka kuulosti ihan vääränlaiselta hänelle.  
  
Geralt pudisteli päätään ja puraisi sitten huultaan, kun Jaskierin ilme meni entistäkin synkemmäksi. ”Niin seuraan. Mutta en aikonut…”  
  
”Et aikonut mitä? Jutella minulle? Nähdä minua?” Jaskier naurahti muttei kuulostanut kovin iloiselta. ”Tulit kuitenkin majataloon asti. Mitä sinä ajattelit, sitäkö että voisit istuskella siellä nurkassa enkä minä huomaisi sinua? Vai olisitko tullut etsimään minua yläkerrasta? Ehkä olisit voinut odottaa että nukahdan ja sitten seisoskella sängyn vieressä.”  
  
Geralt nielaisi. Hän olisi korkeintaan käynyt oven takana ja pelkästään varmistamassa, että Jaskier oli kunnossa.  
  
”Geralt”, Jaskier sanoi vähän hengästyneellä äänellä ja pudisteli päätään.  
  
”Minne sinä olet menossa?” Geralt kysyi kun ei keksinyt mitään muutakaan. Ja sitähän hän oli miettinyt.  
  
”Mitä? Tarvitsetko vihjeitä, että pystyt seuraamaan minua?”  
  
”En tietenkään”, hän sanoi. ”Mutta –”  
  
”Mutta mitä?” Jaskier kysyi ja otti askeleen eteenpäin. Geralt peruutti hiukan ja törmäsi taas ilmoitustauluun, ja sitten hän peruutti toiseen suuntaan ja törmäsi Roachin takapuoleen. ”Mitä, Geralt?” Jaskier kysyi hiljaa. ”Mitä sinä ajattelit tehdä?”  
  
Geralt nielaisi muutaman kerran. ”Ehkä olen menossa samaan suuntaan. Ja… minulla on hevonen.”  
  
Jaskier ei näyttänyt yllättyneeltä.  
  
”Ehkä me voisimme…” Geralt veti syvään henkeä. ” _Jaskier_ –”  
  
”Voi hyvä luoja”, Jaskier sanoi ja käveli sitten hänen luokseen muutamalla harppauksella ja löi häntä rintaan. Hän tuijotti Jaskieria. Jaskier ravisteli kättään ja irvisti sitten ja löi Geraltia toisella kädellä. Geralt horjahti hiukan taaksepäin ettei Jaskierin tarvitsisi enää lyödä uudestaan, ja Jaskier naurahti kuivalla äänellä. ”Ehkä me voisimme mitä, Geralt?” Jaskier kysyi kun oli lakannut lyömästä häntä. ”Ehkä voisimme mennä samaa matkaa? Sinä sanoit että haluat päästä minusta eroon ja minä kuuntelin. Minä _kuuntelin_ , Geralt.”  
  
”Ensimmäistä kertaa”, Geralt sanoi, ja Jaskier löi häntä uudestaan. Hän tarttui Jaskieria ranteesta ihan vain koska Jaskierin käsiin selvästi sattui ja lyöminen piti saada loppumaan. ”Miten minä olisin voinut tietää, että tällä kertaa sinä kuuntelisit?”  
  
”Päästä irti, Geralt.”  
  
Hän tarttui Jaskierin ranteeseen toisellakin kädellä. ”Olen käskenyt sinun häipyä monta kertaa. Et ikinä piitannut siitä.”  
  
”Se oli vuosia sitten”, Jaskier sanoi, mutta lakkasi nykimästä kättään irti Geraltin otteesta. ”Minä ajattelin että meistä oli tullut… että me olimme…”  
  
”Niin me olemmekin.”  
  
”Emmekä ole”, Jaskier sanoi, ”koska ei tarvittu kuin yhdet pakit nätiltä naiselta ja sinä haukuit minut pystyyn. Minä en olisi ikinä tehnyt niin. Minä olisin tullut sinun luoksesi ja valittanut naisesta sinulle ja sinä olisit solvannut minua vähän ja sitten me olisimme ratsastaneet jonnekin jännittävään paikkaan ja sinä olisit tappanut hirviön ja sitten minä olisin unohtanut koko jutun. Niin sen olisi pitänyt mennä.”  
  
”Sinä et olisi pystynyt tappamaan hirviötä.”  
  
”En minä sitä tarkoittanut”, Jaskier sanoi.  
  
Geralt odotti hetken, mutta Jaskier ei selittänyt mitä tarkoitti. ”Minne sinä olet menossa?” hän kysyi lopulta.  
  
Jaskier pudisteli päätään. ”Kotiin.”  
  
”Kotiin?” Geralt kysyi ja päästi vahingossa Jaskierin ranteesta irti. Jaskier ei kuitenkaan peruuttanut kauemmas hänestä, seisoi vain siinä ja katseli häntä. Jaskier tuoksui samalta kuin aina pian kylvyn jälkeen, ja lisäksi alkoholilta, ehkä kolmelta tai neljältä tuopilta rindeläistä olutta.  
  
”Kotiin”, Jaskier sanoi. ”En ole käynyt siellä vuosiin. Äiti on ruvennut lähettämään kirjeitä.”  
  
” _Äiti?_ ”  
  
”En kerennyt, koska matkustin sinun kanssasi sinne tänne”, Jaskier sanoi ja kuulosti kumman katkeralta.  
  
Geralt puraisi huultaan. ”Missä päin se sinun kotisi on?”  
  
Jaskier tuijotti häntä. ”Minne sinä olet menossa?”  
  
Hän ei aikonut kertoa. Ja eihän hän varsinaisesti ollut menossa minnekään. Ei ainakaan – ”Cintraan.”  
  
”Cintraan”, Jaskier sanoi ja risti käsivarret rinnan päälle. Roach tönäisi Geraltia olkapäähän ja kurkotti sitten kohti Jaskieria, painoi turpansa kiinni Jaskierin kyynärvarteen ja yritti syödä Jaskierin hihaa. Jaskier oli varmaan syönyt leipää aamupalalla. ”Ehkä me voisimme mennä jonkin aikaa samaa matkaa”, Jaskier sanoi hitaasti. ”Kun sinulla on hevonenkin.”  
  
Geralt ei ollut tajunnut pidättävänsä hengitystä. ”Totta kai. Hienoa. Minä… haluatko ratsastaa?”  
  
”En”, Jaskier sanoi ja lähti kävelemään tietä pitkin. Geralt kiirehti perään. Aurinko paistoi niskaan eikä se edes haitannut. Hänestä tuntui, että ennen pitkää hänen pitäisi sanoa Jaskierille jotain, mutta nyt hän oli niin helpottunut, ettei millään jaksanut miettiä mitä se olisi. Hän kuunteli Roachin askeleita ja Jaskierin askeleita ja syksyn viimeisten lintujen lauluja metsästä ja hänellä oli kevyempi olo kuin seitsemääntoista päivään.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
2.  
  
  
He nukkuivat ensimmäisen yönsä aukiolla, jossa kuuset kiersivät pienen talon raunioita. Aukiolla oli myös kaivo, joka oli täynnä lehtiä ja kuusenoksia mutta ei vaikuttanut asutulta. Geralt riisui Roachilta satulan ja suitset, harjasi sen nopeasti ja jätti sitten etsiskelemään kelvollista ruohoa aukion reunoilta, ja teki nuotion itselleen ja Jaskierille. Jaskier istui jo huopansa päällä jalat vedettyinä rintakehää vasten ja päällyspaita auki.  
  
”Geralt?”  
  
Geralt levitti huopansa maahan lähelle Jaskieria ja seisoi sitten sen vieressä eikä tiennyt mitä tehdä.  
  
”Sano ettet tarkoittanut sitä.”  
  
Hän veti syvään henkeä. ”Jaskier –”  
  
”Koska näiden kahden viikon aikana –”  
  
”Seitsemäntoista päivän.”  
  
Jaskier vilkaisi häntä otsa rypyssä. ”Näiden _seitsemäntoista päivän_ aikana, Geralt, minä olen miettinyt että minä olen kyllä ihan idiootti. Minä nimittäin ihan tosissani olin ruvennut kuvittelemaan, että me olemme ystäviä ja että ne sinun vanhat juttusi, ne että sinä haluat matkustaa yksin ja tappaa hirviöitä yksin ja nukkua yksin etkä vain keksi miten pääsisit minusta eroon… niin, minä olin ruvennut kuvittelemaan, että se kaikki sellainen oli historiaa ja ettet sinä oikeastaan ollut tarkoittanut sitä silloinkaan.”  
  
Geralt nielaisi.  
  
”Olin ruvennut kuvittelemaan, että sinä saattaisit jopa _pitää_ minusta”, Jaskier sanoi ja naurahti. ”Niin että voit kuvitella miten tyhmältä minusta tuntui, kun sinä olit sittenkin vain hädin tuskin sietänyt minun seuraani koko ajan. Kaksikymmentä vuotta, Geralt, me olemme tunteneet yli kaksikymmentä vuotta –”  
  
”En tarkoittanut sitä.”  
  
Jaskier lopetti puhumisen ja veti syvään henkeä. ”Mitä?”  
  
Geralt pudisteli päätään ja istuutui huovalleen, mutta sillä tavalla tuntui entistä pahemmalta. Hän nousi seisomaan, veti miekkansa huotrasta ja tunnusteli sen painoa. ”En tarkoittanut sitä mitä sanoin siellä vuorella. Se oli vain…”  
  
”Oli mitä?”  
  
”Olin… surullinen.”  
  
” _Surullinen._ ”  
  
”Niin. Koska Yennefer…”  
  
”Geralt”, Jaskier sanoi, mutta nyt hänen äänensä oli pehmeämpi, ”usko pois, minä tiedän kyllä miltä tuntuu kun nainen jättää. Se tuntuu siltä ettei mikään lohduta enää ikinä. Vähän aikaa. Mutta ei silloin voi ruveta suuttumaan ystäville.”  
  
”Ystävälle”, Geralt sanoi ja laittoi miekan takaisin huotraan, vaikka sillä tavalla kädet jäivätkin oudon tarpeettomiksi. Hän risti ne rintakehän päälle puuskaan ja katseli Roachia, joka oli tainnut torkahtaa. ”Minulla on vain yksi.”  
  
”Voi luoja”, Jaskier sanoi, ”miten sinä… minä olen sinulle _vihainen._ ”  
  
”Tiedän. Minä olen…” Hän oli pahoillaan.  
  
”Mutta sitten sinä sanot jotain tuollaista”, Jaskier sanoi, ”niin kuin että sinulla on vain yksi ystävä, ja joko sinä olet nyt ihan tavattoman julma tai sitten sinä yrität pehmittää minua ja olet siinä paljon parempi kuin kukaan voisi koskaan uskoa, eikä minun enää ikinä pitäisi antaa mitään sinun möläyttelyjäsi anteeksi noin vain, koska selvästi sinä osaat puhua jos vain tahdot. Niin että kerro nyt, Geralt, kuka se sinun ainoa ystäväsi on?”  
  
Hän vilkaisi Jaskieria. ”Sinä tietenkin. Kyllä sinä tiedät.”  
  
Jaskier osoitti häntä sormella. ”Sinä suunnittelit tämän. Suunnittelit koko tämän keskustelun. Ei voi mitenkään olla että sinä olisit vahingossa noin… noin…”  
  
Hän ei oikein tajunnut mistä Jaskier puhui. ”Oletko vihainen?”  
  
”En”, Jaskier sanoi ja kuulosti vähän vihaiselta. ”Tai olen. Tietenkin olen. Mutta en ole. Geralt, sinä et ole edes pyytänyt anteeksi.”  
  
Geralt veti syvään henkeä. ”Anteeksi.”  
  
”Ja tuo oli niin laskelmoitua”, Jaskier sanoi. ”Minun pitäisi olla sinulle vihainen vielä monta viikkoa. Tai ainakin päivää. Tai edes pari tuntia. Se olisi sinulle ihan oikein.”  
  
”Ole vain”, Geralt sanoi ja istuutui alas huovalle. ”Kunhan et lähde taas.”  
  
”Luoja”, Jaskier sanoi, ”sinä olet kyllä… sinulla ei kyllä ole aavistustakaan että mikä sinä olet.”  
  
Geralt tiesi oikein hyvin mikä hän oli. Hän aikoi sanoa sen, mutta silloin hän huomasi, että Jaskier hieroi rannettaan, sitä samaa josta Geralt oli pidellyt kiinni aamulla. Ehkä Jaskier oli loukannut kätensä, kun oli yrittänyt lyödä Geraltia rintaan. ”Sattuuko siihen?”  
  
Jaskier katsoi häntä otsa rypyssä, sitten vilkaisi kättään ja sitten taas häntä. ”Ei. Ei yhtään. Minä vain –”  
  
”Näytä sitä”, Geralt sanoi ja ojensi kätensä.  
  
Jaskier tuijotti häntä niin kuin ei olisi tajunnut mitä hän sanoi.  
  
”Anna kätesi”, Geralt sanoi kärsivällisesti, ”niin minä katson ettet sinä loukannut sitä. Sinun ei olisi pitänyt yrittää lyödä minua.”  
  
Jaskier nuolaisi huuliaan. ”Geralt, en usko että se on tarpeellista.”  
  
”Ei siihen mene kuin minuutti”, Geralt sanoi ja siirtyi sitten itse lähemmäs Jaskieria niin että pystyi ottamaan kiinni Jaskierin kädestä ja vetämään sen varovasti lähemmäs. Hän ei halunnut satuttaa Jaskieria enempää kuin hänen rintalihaksensa olivat jo tehneet. Hän piti Jaskierin kättä sylissään ja tunnusteli kaikki nivelet ja nikamat, mutta mikään ei vaikuttanut olevan pielessä. Jaskier kyllä hengitti vähän ohuesti.  
  
Kun hän lopulta oli varma, että Jaskierin käsi oli kunnossa, Jaskier taputti häntä polvelle ja nousi sitten ylös niin nopeasti että melkein kaatui. Hän jäi katsomaan Jaskierin perään, kun tämä käveli aukion reunalle, puiden väliin tyhjentämään rakkoaan. Jaskierin käden lämpö tuntui yhä hänen sormissaan, ja kauempana Roach oli taas herännyt ja hörähteli hänelle hiljaa.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”En ole oikein saanut nukuttua”, hän sanoi, kun he olivat ryhtymässä nukkumaan.  
  
Jaskier tuijotti häntä viereiseltä huovalta otsa rypyssä. ”Luulin että se ongelma oli mennyt ohi.”  
  
”Niin se olikin”, Geralt sanoi, ”mutta se tuli takaisin. En ole nukkunut kunnolla sen jälkeen, kun lähdimme sieltä vuorelta.”  
  
”Hitto”, Jaskier sanoi hiljaisella äänellä.  
  
”Niin. Se on ollut… olen ollut aika levoton.”  
  
”Takuulla”, Jaskier sanoi ja katseli häntä.  
  
Hän nojasi käsivartensa huopaan ja poskensa käsivarteen ja katseli Jaskieria nyt kun kerran voi. Yli kaksi viikkoa hän oli seurannut Jaskieria etäältä, kuunnellut Jaskierin askelten ja ajoittaisen hyräilyn etäisiä kaikuja. Kun hän välillä oli hetkeksi kadottanut Jaskierin, hän oli heti muistanut kaikki olennot, jotka voisivat syödä Jaskierin melkein yhtä helposti kuin kärpäsen. Nyt hänen ei tarvinnut miettiä. Jos joku yrittäisi syödä Jaskierin, Geralt olisi heti paikalla estämässä.  
  
”Minäkään en ole nukkunut kovin hyvin, Geralt”, Jaskier sanoi. ”Olen ollut aika onneton.”  
  
Geralt nyökkäsi.  
  
”Ja vihainen sinulle. Ja itselleni. Ja pettynyt. Mutta enimmäkseen onneton.”  
  
Geralt nyökkäsi taas. Jaskier oli niin hyvä tietämään, millä sanoilla tunteita piti kutsua. ”Minäkin olen ollut onneton.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Jaskier sanoi ja veti sitten syvään henkeä. ”Anteeksi. Minä vain… olen tosiaan ollut vihainen.”  
  
”Ei se mitään. Ei sinun pitäisi pyytää anteeksi.”  
  
”No ei todellakaan”, Jaskier sanoi. ”Geralt, sinä olet kyllä välillä ihan helvetinmoinen idiootti.”  
  
Geralt nyökkäsi.  
  
”En tiedä miksi seuraan sinua kaikkialle.”  
  
”En minäkään”, Geralt sanoi ja nielaisi. ”Mutta olen… olen iloinen siitä.”  
  
Jaskier hymyili hänelle. Hän hymyili takaisin, vaikka kasvot tuntuivat aika jäykiltä. Mutta Jaskier ei vaikuttanut piittaavan. Ja hymyilystä tuli kummallinen olo, vähän niin kuin hänen päällään olisi ollut liian monta huopaa. Mutta hyvällä tavalla.  
  
Hän katseli Jaskieria vielä vähän aikaa, ja Jaskier kyseli häneltä, oliko hän huomannut että maassa oli aika paljon kuolleita lehtiä. Taisi olla tulossa syksy. Hän ei viitsinyt vastailla siihen kovin huolellisesti, mutta Jaskieria ei tainnut haitata, koska tämä vain puhui lisää. Hän oli kaivannut Jaskierin ääntä. Ja tuoksua, vaikka ne neljä tuoppia rindeläistä olutta vielä vähän häiritsivät. Ja hän oli kaivannut sitäkin, kuinka Jaskier katsoi häntä, tuolla tavalla niin kuin hän olisi ollut pohjimmiltaan ihan hyvä.  
  
Jossain vaiheessa hän sulki silmänsä, ja sitten hän nukahti.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Asiat olivat jotenkin kummallisesti. Hän oli selvästi sängyssä muttei tiennyt miksi, eikä sillä ollut väliäkään, ja kaikki oli hiukan sumuista. Mutta hän oli oikein onnellinen. Hän taisi olla jonkinlaisessa huoneessa. Hän hymyili vähän ja se onnistui yhtä hyvin kuin Jaskierilta, ja sitten hän kääntyi kyljelleen ja Jaskier olikin siinä, hänen sängyssään, paljas selkä hänen rintakehäänsä vasten. Hän kietoi kätensä Jaskierin kyljen ympärille ja työnsi naamansa Jaskierin niskaan, ja Jaskier kiemurteli hiukan häntä vasten, mutta sitten he olivatkin vuorella, tai itse asiassa he olivat siellä Yenneferin teltassa, ja Jaskier riisui viininpunaista päällyspaitaansa ja katseli Geraltia merkitsevästi, Geralt ei vain tiennyt, mitä se merkitsi. Ja sitten he olivatkin taas sängyssä, eikä häntä tuntunut haittaavan. Hän kosketti Jaskierin kasvoja ja laittoi toisen kätensä -  
  
Hän avasi silmänsä. Hän näki kuusien latvoja ja harmaita pilviä ja Jaskierin, joka oli kumartunut hänen päälleen ja katseli häntä uteliaan näköisenä.  
  
 _Helvetti._  
  
”Se oli vain unta”, hän sanoi ja nousi istumaan.  
  
”Niin mikä?” Jaskier kysyi. ”En haluaisi häiritä, mutta taitaa ruveta kohta satamaan. Ehkä meidän pitäisi syödä aamupalaa, kun vielä ehdimme.”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Aamupalaa”, Jaskier sanoi painokkaasti.  
  
Geralt veti syvään henkeä, niksautti niskansa molempiin suuntiin ja katsoi sitten Jaskieria. Oli hiukan kummallista, että Jaskierin kasvot olivat siinä aivan hänen lähellään, kun hetki sitten Jaskierin kasvot olivat myös olleet hänen lähellään, ihan eri paikassa vain. Ja eri tavalla. Mutta tietenkin se oli ollut unta.  
  
Hän puraisi itseään huulesta vähän liian kovaa.  
  
”Minä heräsin keskellä yötä ja sinä kuorsasit”, Jaskier sanoi ja nojasi lähemmäs. Selvästi Jaskier ei tiennyt, mitä Geralt ajatteli. Hyvä. ”Olin jo melkein unohtanut miten sinä kuorsaat. Mutta ainakin sait unta.”  
  
”En ole nukkunut kunnolla –”  
  
”Niin, niin, sinä sanoit sen jo”, Jaskier sanoi ja taputti häntä olkapäähän. Hän säpsähti. Ei ollut tarkoitus, mutta hän mietti vielä sitä, miten he olivat maanneet siellä teltassa ja Jaskierilla oli ollut kädet hänen olkapäillään. Tosin tietenkään sitä ei ollut tapahtunut. ”Mistä sinä näit unta?” Jaskier kysyi silmät kapeina. ”Sinä vaikutat vähän… voi luoja! Geralt!”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Hyvä tavaton”, Jaskier sanoi ja katsoi häntä silmät pyöreinä. ”Se oli _sellainen_ uni. Pitäisikö minun antaa sinulle nyt vähän aikaa, tuota, pitäisikö minun lähteä johonkin sillä aikaa kun sinä –”  
  
”Ei missään tapauksessa”, Geralt sanoi ja tarttui Jaskieria käsivarresta ennen kuin ehti tajuta mitä teki. Kun hän tajusi, hän ei päästänyt irti. Hän ei todellakaan halunnut, että Jaskier lähtisi jonnekin. Sillä tavalla asiat olivat viimeksi menneet pieleen.  
  
”Geralt”, Jaskier sanoi hitaasti.  
  
”Älä lähde.”  
  
Jaskier taputti häntä kädelle. ”En minä lähde. Sinä voit nyt lakata kuristamasta minua käsivarresta.”  
  
Geralt irrotti otteensa saman tien. ”Anteeksi.”  
  
”Ei se mitään. Ei se sattunut.” Jaskier rypisti otsaansa. ”Ainakaan huonolla tavalla. No mutta joka tapauksessa, jos sinä et halua olla yksin, niin voisimmeko me ehkä syödä sitä aamiaista? Minulla on nälkä.”  
  
”En minä halua olla yksin”, Geralt sanoi. Se kuulosti oudolta, kun sen sanoi tuolla tavalla ääneen, mutta Jaskier näytti ilahtuvan. ”Syödään vain.” Siitä Jaskier ilahtui lisää.  
  
Tihkusade alkoi siinä vaiheessa, kun he olivat juuri aloittaneet syömisen. Jaskier kiroili vähän, mutta Geralt nosti huopansa heidän molempien pään päälle ja he jatkoivat syömistä sillä tavalla. Huopa kastuisi joka tapauksessa. Ja he kastuisivat myös, koska ainoa sateensuoja lähimailla oli kuusimetsä. Mutta nyt Jaskier vielä istui melkein kiinni hänen kyljessään ja söi leipää tyytyväisen näköisenä, ja Geralt kuunteli sateen rapinaa ja Jaskierin leukojen raksahduksia eikä ajatellut sitä unta ollenkaan.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän ajatteli unta koko päivän. Hän yritti kyllä miettiä jotain muuta, mutta ainoa mahdollisuus oli Jaskier, ja sitten hän lopulta päätyi miettimään unta. Mutta muilta osin se oli melko miellyttävä päivä. Iltapäivään saakka satoi sellaista pientä tihkua, joka ei oikeastaan tuntunut edes sateelta, mutta kun se loppui, oli jotenkin vaivihkaa kastunut kaikkien vaatteiden läpi niin kuin olisi pudonnut jokeen. Jaskier valitti että saisi flunssan ja kuolemantaudin, ja Geralt kertoi ettei missään tapauksessa sallisi sitä, ja sitten hän ajatteli taas vähän sitä unta, ja sillä tavalla he matkustivat melkein iltaan saakka. Sitten alkoi näyttää siltä, että kohta sataisi taas, ja he jäivät pieneen hylättyyn taloon mäen laelle, vaikka olisivat aivan hyvin vielä voineet jatkaa matkaa.  
  
”Nyt minä kyllä jäädyn”, Jaskier sanoi ja ryhtyi riisumaan päällimmäisiä vaatteitaan. ”Tässä ei voi mitenkään käydä hyvin. Saisimmeko me mitenkään tulen tuohon takkaan?”  
  
Geralt tuhahti. Takka oli puolittain romahtanut ja savupiipussa oli kolme linnunpesää ja kuollut kettu.  
  
”Älä viitsi”, Jaskier sanoi. ”Kai me voisimme edes yrittää? Me olemme ihan märkiä ja yö on taatusti kylmä. Jos minä vilustun, niin minulta menee ääni.”  
  
Geralt puraisi alahuultaan.  
  
” _Geralt_ ”, Jaskier sanoi muttei vaikuttanut vihaiselta.  
  
”En minä halua että sinulta menee ääni”, Geralt sanoi. ”Kyllä me lämpenemme. Sitä paitsi joku huovista voi olla vielä melkein kuiva.”  
  
”Mikä helpotus”, Jaskier sanoi. ”Minä en kestä näitä märkiä vaatteita.”  
  
Geralt katseli, kuinka Jaskier veti käsivartensa pois hihoista ja heitti sitten koko paidan lattialle. Sitten tämä kiirehti paidan perään ja ripusti sen kauan sitten lahonneen tuolin selkänojalle kuivumaan ja ryhtyi riisumaan päällyshousujaan. Jaskierin alushousutkin näyttivät märiltä. ”Mitä sinä siinä tuijotat?” Jaskier kysyi. ”Ja aiotko olla noissa märissä vaatteissa?”  
  
”Kyllä ne kuivuvat ennen pitkää”, Geralt sanoi.  
  
Jaskier huokaisi syvään, pudotti housunsa nilkkoihin ja kääntyi sitten kohti Geraltia kädet lanteilla. ”Hyvä on. Tietenkin sinä _pystyt_ olemaan märissä vaatteissa vaikka _viikon_ eikä sinulle käy _yhtään mitään._ Kyllä minä tiedän. Mutta katso nyt minua.”  
  
Geralt katsoi.  
  
”Minä seison tässä märissä alusvaatteissani ja näytän niin surkealta kuin mies vain voi näyttää.”  
  
Se ei ollut totta.  
  
”Niin että voisitko mitenkään, vaikka ihan myötätunnosta, riisuutua myös? Edes vähän? Koska vaikka minä kyllä tiedän, että sinä olet paljon parempi ja vahvempi ja kovempi kuin minä, niin ei kai siitä tarvitse koko ajan muistuttaa.”  
  
”En minä koettanut muistuttaa”, Geralt sanoi, ”enkä minä ole _parempi_.” Vaikka tietenkin hän oli monissa asioissa. Mutta oli kaikenlaista, missä Jaskier oli parempi kuin hän. Hän oli kuvitellut, että se oli ihan ilmiselvää.  
  
”Geralt”, Jaskier sanoi pienellä äänellä.  
  
Geralt rupesi riisumaan vaatteitaan. Se oli hiukan hankalaa, koska ne olivat läpimärät, mutta lopulta hän onnistui. Ja ehkä Jaskier oli ollut oikeassa. Tuntui vähän surkealta seisoa tällä tavalla ihoon liimautuvissa märissä alusvaatteissa, kun Jaskier tuijotti.  
  
”Älä tuijota.”  
  
”Älä itse tuijota”, Jaskier sanoi mutta näytti melkein huvittuneelta.  
  
”Älä näytä niin iloiselta”, Geralt sanoi. ”Ei tässä ole mitään hauskaa.”  
  
”Ei varmaan sinulle”, Jaskier sanoi, istuutui lattialle ja ryhtyi kaivelemaan ruokaa repustaan. ”Minä sen sijaan olen melkein kaksikymmentä vuotta näyttänyt sinun vieressäsi vähän väliä ihan hölmöltä. Niin että kai minä nyt olen iloinen, kun kerrankin me molemmat olemme hölmöjä.”  
  
Geralt avasi suunsa. Oli niin paljon kaikenlaista, mitä hänen olisi pitänyt sanoa. Jaskier ei ollut koskaan näyttänyt _hölmöltä._ Tai ehkä välillä. Mutta ei usein. Eivätkä he olleet hölmöjä, he olivat vain märkiä ja hiukan viluisia, ainakin Jaskier, ja alusvaatteissaan. Hän ei kuitenkaan saanut sanottua mitään tästä, koska Jaskierin aluspaidan nyörit olivat auki ja paita valui alemmas niin että paljas niska näkyi, ja silloin hän muisti taas sen unen.  
  
Hän räpytteli silmiään.  
  
”Geralt?” Jaskier istui lattialla ja katseli häntä. ”Mikä sinulle tuli? Et kai sinä voi oikeasti vilustua?”  
  
”En tietenkään”, hän sanoi. ”Minä vain…” Sitten hän pudisteli päätään.  
  
”No hyvä”, Jaskier sanoi ja ojensi hänelle leivänpalaa. Hän otti sen eikä lainkaan ajatellut Jaskierin käsiä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Tällä kertaa hän ei nukkunut. Hän kuunteli sateen ääniä ulkona ja Roachia, joka nuokkui talon toisessa päässä selvästi tyytymättömänä majoitukseensa.  
  
”Geralt?”  
  
Hän kääntyi kohti Jaskieria. He olivat saman huovan alla, koska se oli ainoa, joka ei ollut kovin märkä. Hän oli sanonut, että Jaskier kyllä voisi pitää sen, ja Jaskier oli sanonut, että olisi lämpimämpää nukkua lähekkäin.  
  
”Oletko surullinen?”  
  
Hän rypisti otsaansa.  
  
”Yenneferin takia”, Jaskier sanoi hiljaa. Hänen äänessään oli jotain outoa.  
  
Geralt veti syvään henkeä. Ehkä hän voisi sanoa, ettei se kuulunut Jaskierille. Mutta se ei nyt oikein tuntunut oikealta vastaukselta.  
  
”Eihän se kuulu minulle”, Jaskier sanoi, ”minä vain… ei sinun tarvitse kertoa.”  
  
”Kyllä minä kerron”, Geralt sanoi. Hän ei vain tiennyt, mitä kertoisi. Hän oli ollut vihainen Yenneferille siitä, että tämä oli suuttunut kun oli kuullut djinnistä ja Geraltin toiveesta. Ja olihan se epäreilua, että Yen oli väittänyt, etteivät heidän tunteensa olleet aitoja; etteivät _Geraltin_ tunteet olleet aitoja. Ihan niin kuin hän olisi vain päättänyt takertua Yeniin ja sitten tehnyt sen toiveen ja sillä tavalla huijannut heiltä molemmilta mahdollisuuden selvittää, olisivatko he ehkä oikeasti…  
  
Hän nielaisi.  
  
Hän tapasi niin harvoin ketään, jonka olisi halunnut pitää _._ Niin että sitten kun kerran niin kävi, totta kai hän oli yrittänyt. Se oli tuntunut oikealta silloin. Ja hänen oli joka tapauksessa pitänyt toivoa jotain. Ja Yen oli ollut niin erilainen kuin muut, vahvempi, ja tietenkin kaunis, ja vähän pelottava. Hän oli vain yrittänyt pitää Yenistä kiinni. Kukaan ei pysynyt hänen kanssaan muuten vain.  
  
Hän veti syvään henkeä ja katsoi Jaskieria. ”Miksi sinä seuraat minua?”  
  
Jokin muuttui Jaskierin kasvoilla.  
  
”En minä tarkoittanut sitä sillä tavalla”, Geralt sanoi kiireesti. ”Tarkoitin että… minä seuraan sinua myös. Mutta miksi sinä seuraat minua? Miksi sinä halusit… pitää minut?”  
  
”En tiedä.”  
  
”Etkö?” Hän oli kuvitellut, että Jaskier kyllä tietäisi.  
  
Jaskier tuijotti häntä pitkän aikaa hiljaa ennen kuin puhui. ”Tarkoitin että… eikö se ole aika ilmeistä?”  
  
Geralt mietti asiaa. Ehkä Jaskier tarkoitti lauluja. Jaskier halusi tehdä lauluja Geraltista ja se oli helpompaa Geraltin lähellä. Mutta se ei selittänyt, miksi Jaskierille oli niin tärkeää, että he olivat ystäviä.  
  
”Geralt”, Jaskier sanoi hitaasti, ”minä pidän sinusta.”  
  
”Niin”, Geralt sanoi, ”mutta…”  
  
”Mutta mitä?”  
  
Hän avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan.  
  
”Se on niin yksinkertaista”, Jaskier sanoi. ”Geralt?”  
  
”Niin?”  
  
”Sinä et kertonut että oletko surullinen. Yenneferin takia. Minä kysyin ja sinä sanoit että kerrot, ja sitten vain makasit siinä ja murahtelit itseksesi.”  
  
Geralt rypisti otsaansa. Niin hän tosiaan oli tainnut tehdä. ”Luulen että… yritin pitää hänet.”  
  
”Koska pidät hänestä”, Jaskier sanoi hiljaa eikä kuulostanut kovin iloiselta.  
  
”Niin kai”, Geralt sanoi. ”Mutta tapa oli huono.”  
  
”Niin kyllä oli. Mutta saat sinä silti olla surullinen.”  
  
”Minä olen…” Hän katsoi Jaskieria. ”Onko sinulla kylmä?”  
  
”Ei pahasti”, Jaskier sanoi.  
  
”Oletko ihan varma? Koska minulla ei ole.”  
  
Jaskier hymyili vähän.  
  
”En minä tarkoittanut sitä niin. Tarkoitin että jos sinulla on, niin ehkä minä voin lämmittää.”  
  
”Kyllä minä pärjään”, Jaskier sanoi. ”Menetkö sinä taas Yenneferin luokse heti kun pystyt?”  
  
”En”, Geralt sanoi. Jostain syystä hän oli varma siitä. ”Ellet sinä tule mukaan.”  
  
”Se ei ole oikein minun juttuni”, Jaskier sanoi.  
  
”Hyvä”, Geralt sanoi ja nielaisi muutaman kerran. ”En minä ole surullinen. Olen vain… tässä on nyt tapahtunut kaikenlaista sen jälkeen.”  
  
”Sinä olet seurannut minua metsiköistä käsin”, Jaskier sanoi. ”Geralt, minua väsyttää.”  
  
”Nuku sitten. Minä vahdin ettei kukaan tapa sinua.”  
  
”Kiitos”, Jaskier sanoi ja kääntyi selin häneen. Hän kuunteli Jaskierin hengitystä ja sitten lopulta nukahti itsekin.  
  
Tällä kertaa hän näki unta, jossa Jaskier riisui hänen märkiä alusvaatteitaan.  
  
  
**  
  
  
3.  
  
  
Jaskier teki laulun, jossa Geralt seurasi häntä metsistä käsin ja notkui majatalon eteisessä sillä aikaa kun hän kylpi yläkerrassa. Laulu oli kammottava, mutta Jaskier lupasi että se oli vain yksityiseen käyttöön ja lauloi sitten sitä koko aamupäivän. He matkustivat pitkin hiekkatietä, jonka toisella puolella nousi vuorenseinämä ja toisella puolella laakso laskeutui kohti syksyn riisumaa koivumetsää.  
  
”Ei se noin mennyt”, Geralt sanoi, kun Jaskier oli laulanut laulun kuudennen kerran peräkkäin.  
  
”Tämä on taidetta”, Jaskier sanoi. ”Ei pidä takertua yksityiskohtiin.”  
  
”Siinä ei ole mitään siitä kun minä… kun minä suutuin sinulle siellä vuorella.”  
  
Jaskier irvisti ja taputti Roachia takapuolelle, ja Roach vilkaisi Geraltia kysyvällä katseella. Geralt väisti katseen huolellisesti. Hevoselle kyllä selviäisi ennen pitkää, että Jaskier oli heidän seurassaan pysyvästi. Sitä paitsi Geralt oli ihan varma, että Roach piti Jaskierista paljon enemmän kuin antoi ymmärtää.  
  
”En vain halunnut muistella sitä”, Jaskier sanoi. ”Se ei ole minun lempikohtani.”  
  
Geralt nyökkäsi. Se ei ollut hänenkään lempikohtansa. Jos oli pakko valita, kyllä hän mieluummin kuunteli laulua siitä, kuinka lymyili metsässä etsimässä Jaskieria.  
  
”Ainakaan nyt ei sada”, Jaskier sanoi ja katseli taivaalle. Keskustelunvaihdos tuntui hiukan äkkinäiseltä, joten Geralt vain murahti. ”Toivottavasti ei sadakaan pitkään aikaan, nimittäin minun alusvaatteeni ovat edelleen vähän märät. Ehkä me voisimme vuokrata seuraavasta kylästä huoneen yöksi. Onko sinulla yhtään rahaa?”  
  
”Ei”, Geralt sanoi. ”Pitäisi tappaa hirviö.”  
  
Jaskier huokaisi syvään ja hiukan surullisesti. Geralt sanoi, että varmaan joku hirviö tulisi ennen pitkää vastaan, ja se näytti hiukan lohduttavan Jaskieria. Sitten alkoi taas sataa.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Tällä kertaa sade loppui vähän ennen iltaa ja vaihtui aurinkoon, joka laski vuorenrinteen reunaa pitkin ja lämmitti heidän kasvojaan mennessään. Jaskier ehdotti että he pysähtyisivät yöksi, ja Geralt aikoi huomauttaa että hyvää matkustusaikaa oli vielä monta tuntia jäljellä. Sitten hän ei viitsinytkään sanoa mitään. Jaskier näytti väsyneeltä ja märältä, eikä Geralt edes ollut ihan varma, minne he olivat menossa. Jos he tosiaan olivat menossa Cintraan, hänellä ei ollut kiire päästä sinne.  
  
He löysivät koivujen välistä tasaisen kohdan, jossa ei ollut muurahaisia eikä isoja kiviä eikä mitään muutakaan, mistä Jaskier ei pitänyt. Aurinko tuli nyt jo matalalta mutta kurotti edelleen metsän yli, läikkyi puiden rungoilla ja Jaskierin käsivarsilla, kun tämä riisui päällyspaidan ja sitten aluspaidan. Geralt yritti tehdä nuotiota mutta tajusi vähän väliä tuijottavansa Jaskieria, joka seisoi selin aurinkoon ja hypisteli housujen nyörejä.  
  
”Minä kyllä yritän nyt saada nämä vaatteet kuivumaan”, Jaskier sanoi lopulta.  
  
Geralt avasi suunsa. Se oli hyvä idea. Hän ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt sanoa mitään, koska Jaskier avasi housunsa ja kiskoi sitten ne pois jalasta, kääntyi ympäri ja kiskoi seuraavaksi pois alushousut.  
  
”Älä tuijota”, Jaskier sanoi.  
  
Geralt käänsi katseensa takaisin nuotioon. Ei hän _tuijottanut._ Hän vain… hän ei oikein tiennyt mitä teki. Ilmeisesti hän tökki nuotiota kepillä.  
  
”Tai saat sinä katsoa”, Jaskier sanoi. ”En minä pahastu. Pitäisiköhän nämä kuivata nuotiossa?”  
  
”En usko”, Geralt sanoi.  
  
”Totta, olisi vähän ikävää jos minun vaatteeni palaisivat. Voitko heittää minulle huovan?”  
  
Geralt yritti. Oli kuitenkin vähän häkellyttävää nähdä Jaskier seisomassa sillä tavalla alasti keskellä koivikkoa. Huopa osui Jaskieria päähän. Jaskier pyöräytti silmiään mutta kietoi sitten huovan ympärilleen ja tuli istumaan Geraltin viereen nuotion ääreen. Jaskierin alusvaatteet riippuivat koivun oksalla ilta-auringossa ja paljaiden varpaiden välissä oli kuivuneita lehtiä ja mutaa. Jaskier työnsi jalkansa lähemmäs nuotiota ja huokaisi syvään.  
  
”Jos voisit valita”, Jaskier kysyi ja otti vesipullon Geraltin kädestä, ”asuisitko mieluummin metsässä vai talossa?”  
  
Geralt vilkaisi Jaskieria. Se oli kuitenkin virhe. Jaskierin silmät olivat kiinni ja tukka pörrössä, ja Jaskier puri alahuultaan ja hymyili vähän niin kuin siinä Geraltin unessa, jota hän ei lainkaan ajatellut. ”Miten niin?” hän kysyi vähän matalammalla äänellä kuin oli ollut tarkoitus.  
  
”Kunhan yritän tässä jutella”, Jaskier sanoi ja heilutteli varpaitaan. ”Ettei olisi niin hiljaista.”  
  
Geralt murahti.  
  
”Sinä tietenkin tykkäät olla hiljaa”, Jaskier sanoi. ”En minä valita. Niin kuin tiedät, minusta se on tavallaan ihan mukavaa. Kai sen voi päätellä siitäkin, että olen tosiaan parikymmentä vuotta roikkunut sinun kannoillasi. Olisihan se aika kamalaa olla jonkun sellaisen kanssa, joka on ihan samanlainen kuin itse on, tiedätkö, kuvittele että minä matkustaisin sellaisen tyypin kanssa, joka juttelisi saman verran kuin minä. Sitten me molemmat vain puhuisimme toistemme päälle.”  
  
”Hmm”, Geralt sanoi.  
  
”Tai jos sinä olisit toisen samanlaisen kanssa”, Jaskier sanoi ja taputti häntä polveen. Hän potkaisi vahingossa nuotiota niin että muutama kipinä lennähti väärään suuntaan. Onneksi maa oli vielä märkä. ”Kuvittele sitä, Geralt. Te vain murjottaisitte molemmat hiljaa ja murahtelisitte toisillenne. Olisipa romanttista.”  
  
Geralt nielaisi. ”Romanttista?”  
  
”En minä tarkoittanut, että sillä tavalla romanttista”, Jaskier sanoi. Geraltista tuntui, että Jaskier katseli häntä, mutta hän ei mitenkään voinut nyt tarkistaa asiaa. Hän olisi halunnut noukkia kuolleet lehdet Jaskierin varpaiden välistä. Se oli omituista. Hän ei muistanut, että sellaista olisi koskaan ennen käynyt hänelle. ”Tarkoitin että ihan yleisellä tavalla romanttista. Sinä ja toinen samanlainen murahtelemassa toisillenne nuotion ääressä. Mutta tietysti jos se olisikin sillä toisella tavalla romanttista, niin varmaan sekin sujuisi.” Jaskier oli hetken hiljaa. Nuotio räsähteli. ”Mutta teillä olisi aika hiljaista sängyssä.”  
  
Geralt kurottautui kohentamaan nuotiota, vaikka se oli jo valmiiksi vähän liiankin eloisa.  
  
”Ehkä sinä tykkäisit siitä”, Jaskier sanoi kevyellä äänellä ja nykäisi hiukan huopaa niin että puoli säärtä tuli näkyviin.  
  
”En tiedä”, Geralt sanoi.  
  
”Etkö? Varmaan sinä itse kuitenkin olet hiljainen. Tai siis kyllä sinä varmaan huokailet ja sellaista. Voisin kuvitella. Mutta en mitenkään pysty kuvittelemaan, että sinä _juttelisit_ sängyssä.”  
  
Geralt nielaisi. ”Niin.”  
  
”En minäkään nyt hirveästi juttele”, Jaskier sanoi. ”Sen verran vain että pysyy kärryillä että mitä tapahtuu. Tai kyllähän minä yleensä tajuan mitä sängyssä tapahtuu. Tai se riippuu vähän kumppanista. Mutta noin niin kuin yleisesti ottaen.” Sitten Jaskier veti syvään henkeä ja piti tauon.  
  
Geralt nyökkäsi, koska vaikutti ikävästi siltä, että oli hänen vuoronsa sanoa jotain.  
  
”En kai minä puhu liikaa?” Jaskier kysyi.  
  
Geralt pudisteli päätään. Hän ehkä teki sen jotenkin väärin, koska Jaskier rupesi nauramaan.  
  
”Nyt sinä et kyllä tarkoittanut tuota yhtään”, Jaskier sanoi ja tönäisi häntä kyynärpäällä kylkeen. ”Tuijotat vain nuotiota ja näytät siltä, että mietit mikä mukava pieni hirviö voisi tulla syömään minut, niin että sinä saisit olla rauhassa.”  
  
Geralt suoristi selkänsä ja kääntyi katsomaan Jaskieria. ”Kukaan ei missään nimessä saa syödä sinua.”  
  
Jaskier hymyili. Huopa oli valahtanut alas Jaskierin olkapäiltä ja keikkui nyt jossain rinnan kohdalla, ja Jaskierin toinen polvi pilkisti kankaan alta. ”En minä ollut ihan tosissani siitä. Mutta mukavaa että sanoit noin.”  
  
”Minä en missään nimessä antaisi kenenkään syödä sinua”, Geralt sanoi siltä varalta, että se oli jotenkin mennyt Jaskierilta ohi.  
  
”Kyllä minä tiedän”, Jaskier sanoi. ”Tarkoitin vain että… minua vähän hermostuttaa, kun sinä olet niin hiljainen. Minähän puhun toisinaan melko paljon. Välillä vain tuntuu, että ehkä se sittenkin ärsyttää sinua enemmän kuin minä kuvittelen. Totta kai minä olen vähän herkkänä nyt, kun sinä ihan vähän aikaa sitten käskit minun painua helvettiin –”  
  
Geralt avasi suunsa.  
  
”- mutta joka tapauksessa olisi mukava tietää että…” Jaskier nielaisi muutaman kerran. ”Geralt, puhunko minä liikaa?”  
  
Geralt veti syvään henkeä ja heitti sitten uuden kepin nuotioon. Sitten hän otti repustaan palan leipää ja antoi puolet siitä Jaskierille. Hänestä tuntui ettei hänen nyt kannattanut kertoa, että toisinaan Jaskier tosiaan puhui vähän liikaa. Sitä paitsi ei häntä haitannut. Se oli vähän niin kuin olisi syönyt liikaa hunajaa: tiesi kyllä että vähempikin olisi riittänyt, ja pää saattoi olla hieman pökerryksissä, mutta sitten kuitenkin olisi halunnut vielä vähän lisää.  
  
”Et”, hän sanoi. ”Se on kuin hunajaa.”  
  
”Anteeksi mitä?” Jaskier kysyi ja nojasi häntä kohti.  
  
Hän nielaisi muutaman kerran ja taputti sitten Jaskieria polvelle, sille mikä oli tullut esiin huovan alta. Jaskier oli äsken taputtanut häntä polvelle, joten varmaan se oli hyvä tapa kommunikoida Jaskierin kanssa. Nyt Jaskier kuitenkin säpsähti ja tuijotti sitten häntä silmät suurina.  
  
”Ei se haittaa”, Geralt sanoi.  
  
”Selvä”, Jaskier sanoi ja räpytteli silmiään. ”Hyvä on. Se ei haittaa. No, tuota, sepä hyvä, koska minä en varmaan osaisi puhua vähemmän vaikka yrittäisin.”  
  
”Sinun huopasi putoaa”, Geralt sanoi.  
  
Jaskier vilkaisi huopaansa ja nosti sitä sitten ylemmäs niin että reidetkin tulivat näkyviin. Geralt kääntyi katsomaan nuotiota. Se oli päässyt taas hetkeksi unohtumaan. Hän ei tietenkään vilkuillut sivusilmällä, kuinka Jaskier asetteli huovan uudelleen niin että se peitti melkein kaiken.  
  
”Tästä tulikin mieleen”, Jaskier sanoi ja heilutteli varpaitaan, ”että olenko koskaan kertonut sinulle siitä kerrasta, kun erään rakastajattaren isä löysi minut viinikellarista hänen kanssaan, ja minä olin sattumoisin jättänyt vaatteeni salonkiin, ja siksi minun piti paeta tällaiseen huopaan kääriytyneenä? Se oli vähän kiusallista, ja lisäksi oli talvi, niin että se oli myös hyvin epäkäytännöllistä. Kunpa olisin tajunnut tehdä sen kesällä. No mutta joka tapauksessa minä siis, tuota, irrottauduin hänestä, ja sitten nappasin huovan ja karkasin sellaisesta pikkuruisesta sivuovesta. Sinä et olisi mahtunut siitä mitenkään, Geralt, sinä olet ihan liian iso sellaisiin. Mutta minä en valitettavasti ole. Tai silloin se oli kyllä ihan hyvä, koska muuten olisin varmaan joutunut jalkapuuhun. Mutta sitten minulla oli siis vain huopa ja toisessa jalassa sukka ja sitten juoksin kylän poikki kunnes…”  
  
Geralt lakkasi kuuntelemasta kutakuinkin siinä vaiheessa, kun Jaskier aneli huopa ja sukka päällään vanhempaa herrasmiestä päästämään hänet sisään ja antamaan hänelle vaatteet, ja tilanne päättyi kiperään väärinymmärrykseen ja huonoon kosintaan. Hän ei halunnut kuulla kosinnoista. Hän ei myöskään mielellään olisi kuullut Jaskierin rakastajattarista. Ehkä se liittyi hänen uneensa. Hän tökki hiillosta kepillä ja ryhtyi sitten teroittamaan miekkaansa, kun Jaskier vain puhui ja puhui.  
  
Kun ei kuunnellut sanoja, se oli oikein mukavaa. Hän vilkuili Jaskierin varpaita ja teroitti vahingossa itseään sormeen, mutta muuta pahaa ei tapahtunut enää sinä iltana. Kun he lopulta kömpivät pystyyn nuotion ääreltä, oli jo aivan pimeää ja Jaskierin alusvaatteet koivunoksalla olivat kuivuneet. Jaskier puki ne takaisin päälleen eikä Geralt viitsinyt olla katsomatta, koska oli pimeää eikä hän varsinaisesti nähnyt kovin paljon, vaikkakin toki hän näki hyvin pimeässä. Sitä paitsi Jaskier ei kieltänyt häntä tuijottamasta. Sitten Jaskier asettautui huovalle hänen viereensä ja huokaili niin tyytyväisenä, että hän mietti, olisiko hänen pitänyt kuivattaa omatkin alusvaatteensa. Jaskieria ei olisi varmaan haitannut.  
  
Se oli hiljainen yö. Geralt kuunteli Jaskierin hiljaista tuhinaa ja sitten nukahti itsekin. Unessa he makasivat tällä tavalla vierekkäin maassa, paitsi ettei heillä kummallakaan ollut vaatteita ja Jaskier puhui koko ajan.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Aamulla Geralt oli kummallisen väsynyt. Hän oli kyllä nukkunut, joten ehkä väsymys johtui niistä hänen unistaan. Nyt hän istui eilisillan nuotion vieressä keräämässä tavaroitaan ja katseli, miten Jaskier oli kumartunut pikkuruisen peilin eteen asettelemaan hiuksiaan. Hiukset eivät juuri muuttuneet, mutta lopulta Jaskier näytti ilahtuvan, nykäisi itseään paidankauluksesta ja iski sitten peilille silmää. Geralt katsoi pää kallellaan, kun Jaskier laittoi peilin taskuun ja kömpi jaloilleen, vilkaisi häntä ja jähmettyi.  
  
Geralt tuijotti hetken. Jaskier tuijotti takaisin. Jaskierin hiukset näyttivät ihan samanlaisilta kuin aina.  
  
”Minä vain…” Jaskier sanoi ja veti sitten syvään henkeä niin että rintakehä nousi ja laski. Hän oli unohtanut päällyspaitansa auki. ”Tai ei minun sitä sinulle tarvitse selittää.”  
  
Geralt nyökkäsi ja varmisti, että hänellä oli kaikki miekat mukanaan. Jaskier keräsi omat tavaransa ja tuli sitten hänen luokseen. Hän tarkisti miekat vielä kerran.  
  
”Geralt?”  
  
Hän veti syvään henkeä. Hän oli herännyt ensimmäisen kerran joskus aamuyöllä. Jaskier oli nukkunut kyljellään, kasvot häntä kohti käännettyinä, ja hän oli maannut paikoillaan ja odottanut että ajatukset tasaantuivat. Siinä oli mennyt yllättävän kauan.  
  
Hän ei ollut nähnyt sellaisia unia Jaskierista ennen. Hän oli siitä melkein varma. Hän ei nähnyt _kenestäkään_ sellaisia unia, mutta ei varsinkaan Jaskierista.  
  
”Mitä nyt?” Jaskier kysyi ja seisahtui ihan hänen viereensä. ”Oletko kunnossa?”  
  
”Totta kai”, hän sanoi. Hänen pitäisi lakata ajattelemasta niitä unia. Muuten hän tekisi ennen pitkää jotain typerää, ja Jaskier lähtisi, eikä hän enää saisi tätä takaisin. Hän oli jo koettanut olla ilman Jaskieria eikä se ollut toiminut.  
  
”Hyvä on”, Jaskier sanoi hitaasti. ”Älä sitten kerro minulle. Oletko valmis? Lähdetäänkö?”  
  
Geralt nyökkäsi.  
  
Hetken päästä he kävelivät pitkin tietä, joka kulki koivumetsän läpi alas laaksoon. Tai oikeastaan hän käveli ja Jaskier ratsasti Roachilla, joka näytti siltä ettei kaivannut Geraltia lainkaan. Hän ei ollut kovin katkera. Oli parempi kulkea näin, niin että saattoi helposti jättäytyä Jaskierin ja Roachin taakse ja katsella hevosen hännän heilumista puolelta toiselle ja Jaskierin selän huojahtelua käynnin tahdissa. Sitä paitsi tällä tavalla Jaskierin piti vilkaista olkansa yli, jotta tämä näki hänen ilmeensä, ja sillä aikaa hän aina ehti varmistaa, ettei tuijottanut Jaskieria mitenkään omituisesti. Ei hän niitä unia miettinyt. Hän ei vain saanut niitä pois päästään.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Illalla he pysähtyivät tienvarteen risteyksessä, jossa oli ilmoitustaulu ja kärryt, jotka olivat puoliksi lahonneet ja puolittain vajonneet kosteaan maahan. Ympärillä oli suota ja ilmassa leijui kevyt usva, joka tuli varmaan kauempaa järveltä. Jaskier hyppäsi alas Roachin selästä ja Roach tönäisi Jaskieria olkapäähän melkein yhtä ystävällisesti kuin aina Geraltia.  
  
”Minusta tuntuu, että sillä oli ikävä minua”, Jaskier sanoi Geraltille ja rypisti sitten otsaansa. ”Oletko väsynyt? Olet kävellyt koko päivän.”  
  
Geralt pudisteli päätään. Hän tarvitsisi vain vähän ruokaa ja sitten kunnon yöunet, mielellään sellaiset, joiden aikana hän ei näkisi unia, joissa Jaskier makasi alasti hänen käsivarsillaan.  
  
”Hitto”, Jaskier sanoi niin painokkaasti että Geralt säpsähti. ”Minä luulin, että me olimme päässeet tällaisesta jo yli”, Jaskier sanoi ja käveli hänen luokseen, asettui hänen naamansa eteen kädet lanteilla ja seurasi hänen katsettaan, vaikka hän kuinka yritti väistellä. ”Mikä sinua vaivaa?” Jaskier kysyi ja löi häntä kevyesti nyrkillä käsivarteen. Hän aikoi muistuttaa, ettei Jaskierin kannattaisi lyödä häntä. Jaskier ei mitenkään pystyisi satuttamaan häntä sillä tavalla. Mutta hän ei oikein pystynyt katsomaan Jaskieria. Hän nielaisi sanat ja peruutti muutaman askeleen.  
  
Jaskier seurasi häntä ja löi sitten häntä uudestaan. ”Sinä olet ollut ihan omituinen koko päivän. Eilenkin olit vähän omituinen mutta tänään se on pahentunut. Haluatko sinä taas päästä minusta eroon? Sitäkö se on?”  
  
”En missään tapauksessa”, Geralt sanoi ja melkein törmäsi Roachiin, joka oli yllättäen hänen tiellään. Hän yritti lähteä peruuttamaan toiseen suuntaan, mutta silloin Jaskier tarttui häntä kyynärvarresta.  
  
”Etkö?” Jaskier kysyi ja tuijotti häntä. Hän tuijotti Jaskierin sormia, jotka pitelivät hänestä kiinni. ”Oletko ihan varma? Koska jos sinä haluat, että minä häivyn, niin olisi ystävällisintä sanoa se nyt heti.”  
  
”Lopeta”, hän sanoi, mutta hänen äänensä olikin niin matala, ettei hän tiennyt saiko Jaskier selvää.  
  
”Sinun pitää kertoa minulle”, Jaskier sanoi ja nyki hänen hihaansa. ”Kerro minulle, Geralt. Jos yhtään pidät minusta niin kerro minulle.”  
  
Geralt puraisi itseään huuleen. Jaskier kuulosti siltä kuin olisi ollut tosissaan, ja sitä paitsi oli hiukan vaikea ajatella, kun Jaskier piteli hänestä kiinni. Jos hän ei kertoisi Jaskierille mitään, ehkä Jaskier suuttuisi ja lähtisi, ja jos hän kertoisi Jaskierille, tämä saattaisi suuttua ja lähteä. Ehkä hän voisi kertoa ihan vähän. Ehkä hän voisi kertoa että oli nähnyt unta Jaskierista eikä voinut lakata ajattelemasta sitä. Hän ei kertoisi että millaista unta. Jaskier ei ikinä arvaisi. Kun he seuraavan kerran menisivät vähän isomman kylän ohi, hän viettäisi yön ilotalossa, ja sitten unet varmaan loppuisivat. Tai ehkä hän voisi vain lakata nukkumasta.  
  
”Geralt”, Jaskier sanoi painavalla äänellä ja irrotti otteensa hänen kyynärvarrestaan. ”Ei sitten.”  
  
Hän tarttui Jaskierin käteen, ja silloin hän kuuli ääniä tieltä. Jaskierin käsi oli lämmin ja hauras ja sormet kaartuivat pitelemään hänen kämmentään, ja kauempana tiellä joku lauloi vanhaa juomalaulua, jota hän ei ollut kuullut ainakaan neljäänkymmeneen vuoteen.  
  
”Joku tulee”, hän sanoi, irrotti otteensa Jaskierin kädestä ja kokeili miekkansa kahvaa. Ajoitus oli tavallaan oikein hyvä. Ehkä hän joutuisi miekkataisteluun, mutta ainakaan hänen ei tarvitsisi puhua Jaskierille unistaan.  
  
”Mitä?” Jaskier kysyi mutta antoi työntää itsensä Geraltin selän taakse.  
  
”Joku on tulossa tietä pitkin”, Geralt sanoi, ”ainakin neljä tai viisi ihmistä. Yritä näyttää normaalilta.”  
  
”Yritä itse näyttää normaalilta”, Jaskier sanoi. ”Mennään tekemään nuotiota. Ja lakkaa koskettelemasta miekkaasi.”  
  
”En minä koskettele sitä.”  
  
”Tule nyt”, Jaskier sanoi ja karkasi hänen ulottuviltaan. Mutta tietenkin Jaskier oli oikeassa. Oli parempi näyttää siltä että varautui ystävälliseen tai ainakin melko harmittomaan kohtaamiseen taistelun sijaan. Hän oli vain hiukan hermostunut, kun oli ajatellut Jaskieria ja uniaan koko päivän.  
  
”Hymyile vähän”, Jaskier kuiskasi, kun seurue oli enää yhden mutkan takana.  
  
Geralt hymyili.  
  
”Älä sittenkään”, Jaskier sanoi ja kohensi tulta. ”Ole vain hiljaa niin minä puhun.”  
  
Seurue osoittautui kohtuullisen vaarattomaksi yhdistelmäksi kauppiaita ja entisiä sotilaita. Heitä oli yhteensä viisi ja he halusivat jakaa leiriytymispaikan Geraltin ja Jaskierin kanssa, ja Jaskier ehti suostua ennen kuin Geralt pystyi viestittämään, ettei hän missään nimessä halunnut nukkua lähellä tuntemattomia kauppiaita ja sotilaita. Sitä paitsi toinen sotilaista istuutui liian lähelle Jaskieria ja sitten kyseli typeriä kysymyksiä tämän luutusta. Sotilas ei ollut erityisen nuori mutta kuitenkin paljon nuorempi kuin Geralt, ja mikä pahinta, tämä osasi nauraa Jaskierin vitseille niin että Jaskierin silmät loistivat. Geralt piti huolen että miekka oli käden ulottuvilla, vaikka hänestä tuntuikin, ettei kyseessä ollut senluonteinen vaara.  
  
Oli jo melkein keskiyö, kun Jaskier lauloi muutaman laulun Geraltista. Se ainakin näytti hämmentävän sotilasta, joka istui edelleen Jaskierin vieressä ja nojaili oudosti tämän suuntaan. Geralt mulkaisi sotilasta niin pahasti kuin pystyi ja sitten yritti hymyillä Jaskierille, ja ehkä se toimi, koska Jaskier näytti aika häkeltyneeltä.  
  
He asettuivat nukkumaan melkein vierekkäin, hän ja Jaskier. Vaarattomat idiootit olivat hiukan kauempana hevosineen ja kärryineen, ja Geralt makasi kyljellään ja katseli miten Jaskier kiemurteli huopansa sisällä. Hän olisi halunnut sanoa, että oli pahoillaan siitä ettei ollut kertonut Jaskierille mitään vaikka tämä oli kysellyt. Ei hän tarkoittanut sitä pahalla. Ne olivat vain niin outoja unia. Hän ei tiennyt mitä ajatella niistä, ja oli hankala puhua jostain mitä ei osannut edes ajatella. Mutta missään tapauksessa hän ei halunnut suututtaa Jaskieria enää. Hän oli tehnyt niin jo ihan tarpeeksi. Sitä kaikkea hän mietti, ja sitten hän tajusi, että Jaskier oli nukahtanut.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Tällä kertaa hän näki unta, jossa he olivat oikeassa sängyssä. Huone oli pieni ja hämärä ja Jaskier istui Geraltin päällä ja sanoi että Geraltin pitäisi kertoa mikä oli vikana. Eikö Geralt pitänyt Jaskierista enää? Siitäkö oli kyse? Olisiko parempi jos Jaskier sittenkin lähtisi? Geralt silitti Jaskierin käsivartta ja sanoi jotain mistä ei itsekään saanut selvää, ja kun Jaskier kumartui alemmas kysymään, että mitä Geralt oli oikein sanonut, Geralt suuteli häntä.  
  
Helvetti.  
  
Hän suuteli Jaskieria ja Jaskier suuteli häntä takaisin, vaikka tietenkin se oli unta, ja siihen hän heräsi.  
  
Joku piteli häntä olkapäistä. Se oli se entinen sotilas. Hän kurkotti kohti miekkaansa -  
  
”Helvetti”, sotilas sanoi ja löi häntä naamaan.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Kun hän heräsi taas, oli yhä pimeää. Hänen päänsä tuntui siltä kuin joku olisi yrittänyt puristaa sen rikki. Hän oksensi ja kömpi istumaan, vaikka päässä pyöri yhä.  
  
Hevoset olivat poissa. Kolme kauppiasta ja kaksi entistä sotilasta olivat poissa, tavarat olivat poissa, ja Jaskier oli poissa.  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
4.  
  
  
Juokseminen tuntui raskaammalta kuin yleensä. Ehkä hän oli vihdoin tulossa vanhaksi. Tai ehkä se johtui siitä, että hän koetti olla ajattelematta mikä kaikki voisi mennä pieleen. Ehkä hän ei löytäisi Jaskieria. Ehkä hän löytäisi Jaskierin kuolleena. Ehkä hän löytäisi Jaskierin mutta jokin muu menisi pieleen. Ehkä hän löytäisi Jaskierin eikä tämä enää luottaisi häneen. Ja ihan syystä. Hän oli _nukahtanut._ Hän oli nukkunut niin kuin joku tavallinen idiootti ja ne olivat vieneet Jaskierin häneltä.  
  
Ja Roachin. Tietenkin hän halusi myös Roachin takaisin. Hän pelastaisi ensin Jaskierin ja sitten Roachin, ja jos joku yrittäisi estää häntä niin hän tappaisi ne kaikki. Hän oli kyllä paljon väsyneempi tappamiseen kuin esimerkiksi kaksikymmentä vuotta sitten, silloin kun hän oli tavannut Jaskierin ensimmäisen kerran. Mutta jos hänen olisi pakko, hän tappaisi ne.  
  
Ehkä se johtui siitä typerästä unesta. Ehkä siksi hän ei ollut herännyt ajoissa. Hän oli nähnyt unta siitä, miten Jaskier istui alasti hänen päällään ja antoi suudella itseään, ja siksi hän oli nyt hukannut Jaskierin. Kun hän saisi tämän takaisin, hän kyllä tekisi jotain niille unille. Mitä tahansa. Hän hankkisi jonkun liemen tai loitsun tai valvoisi niin pitkään kerralla että kun lopulta nukkuisi, kaikki unet olisivat pimeitä ja tyhjiä.  
  
Tai sitten hän kertoisi Jaskierille. Jaskier suuttuisi hänelle tai nauraisi tai jotain sellaista, ja hänellä olisi niin typerä olo että ne unet loppuisivat.  
  
Hän käveli vähän matkaa että sai hengitettyä kunnolla, ja sitten hän lähti taas juoksemaan. Ei Jaskier varmaan suuttuisi ainakaan paljoa. Sinä aikana kun he olivat tunteneet, Jaskier oli puhunut Geraltille ainakin kymmenestä rakastajasta. Tai kahdestakymmenestä. Tai kolmestakymmenestä. Geralt ei ollut pysynyt laskuissa. Ja toisinaan Jaskierin rakastajat vaikuttivat melko omaperäisiltä. Ehkä Jaskier ei mitenkään hätkähtäisi sitä, että Geralt näki unia, joissa he makasivat yhdessä. Varmasti Jaskier oli kuullut oudompiakin juttuja.  
  
Eikä Geralt tietenkään mitenkään olettaisi, että Jaskier haluaisi tehdä hänen kanssaan sellaista oikeasti. Ne olivat vain unia. Hän ei edes tiennyt mitä hän itse halusi, koska vaikka hän tietenkin halusi mennä Jaskierin kanssa jonnekin mukavaan majataloon ja laittaa oven lukkoon ja kiivetä sängylle ja riisua sitten Jaskierin alusvaatteita myöten, kyllä hän tiesi, että se oli hiukan hullu idea. Jaskier oli monta kertaa sanonut, että he olivat ystäviä. Sellaista ei tehty ystävien vaan tuntemattomien kanssa.  
  
Ja jos Jaskier kuitenkin suostuisi, se olisi vielä pahempi juttu. Sitten kaikki menisi pieleen sellaisella tavalla, jota Geralt ei mitenkään osaisi aavistaa etukäteen eikä korjata jälkikäteen. Hän tekisi jotain vielä pahempaa kuin se, mitä hän oli toivonut djinniltä kun oli halunnut pitää Yenneferin. Jotenkin hän suututtaisi myös Jaskierin ja sitten Jaskier käskisi hänen häipyä elämästään juuri niin kuin hän oli yrittänyt tehdä Jaskierille. Se olisi kamalaa. Hän oli juuri saanut Jaskierin takaisin, eikä hän enää missään nimessä aikonut luopua tästä.  
  
Mutta ensin hänen tietenkin pitäisi löytää Jaskier hengissä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Hän jäljitti Jaskieria ja niitä muita kolme päivää, ja kolmantena hänellä oli jo sellainen olo, että kaikki oli lopussa. Tästä hän ei selviäisi. Ehkä se johtui osittain siitäkin, ettei hän ollut nukkunut paljoa. Mutta vaikutti aika selvältä, että hän oli ollut oikeassa koko ajan: hänen ei olisi pitänyt antaa Jaskierin seurata itseään, hänen ei olisi pitänyt tutustua ja kiintyä kehenkään ikinä, eikä hänen missään tapauksessa olisi pitänyt ruveta tarvitsemaan ketään. Nyt hän oli menettänyt Jaskierin omaa tyhmyyttään, toista kertaa kolmessa viikossa ja tällä kertaa lopullisesti. Seuraavaksi hän etsisi jonkun erityisen hankalan hirviön ja sitten hän kuolisi.  
  
Kolmantena iltana hän kuitenkin löysi Jaskierin ja ne muut pienestä kylästä sivupolkujen varrelta. Ne olivat pysähtyneet illaksi tavernaan. Varmaan ne kuvittelivat, ettei hän saisi niitä kiinni nyt kun hänellä ei ollut hevosta. Hän haki ensin Roachin, ja sitten hän kiipesi ulkoseinää pitkin ja kurkisti sisään yläkerran ikkunoista yksi kerrallaan, kunnes lopulta näki Jaskierin.  
  
Hän puri itseään huuleen niin lujaa että maistoi veren, ja silloin hän horjahti.  
  
Jaskier kääntyi katsomaan häntä. Jaskierin kädet oli sidottu selän taakse ja tämä istui tuolilla vinosti niin kuin olisi ollut putoamaisillaan. Mutta ainakin Jaskier oli hengissä. Geralt hengitti syvään sisään ja ulos ja käänsi sitten katseensa siihen ärsyttävään sotilaaseen, joka seisoi keskellä lattiaa ja kaiveli miekkaansa esiin.  
  
Hän aikoi tappaa miehen. Hän ei tekisi sitä mielellään, mutta kolme päivää hän oli kuvitellut kaikkein pahimpia asioita joita keksi, ja hän keksi hyvin pahoja asioita, koska oli nähnyt niitä paljon. Tällä kertaa hän ei kyselisi vaan löisi miekkansa miehen sydämestä läpi. Hän kiipesi ikkunasta sisään eikä ajatellut juuri muuta kuin sitä, että niin hän tekisi. Mies ehti juuri ja juuri saada miekkansa käteen, kun hänellä oli jo terä painettuna tämän rintaa vasten. Mutta kun hän sitten piteli miestä kiviseinää vasten, puristi kurkusta ja painoi miekkaa kiinni rintalastaan, hän kuuli selkänsä takaa miten Jaskier kutsui häntä nimeltä.  
  
Hän huokaisi syvään ja potkaisi miestä nivusiin, ja sitten hän iski kyynärpäänsä tämän naamaan, mutta vain sen verran lujaa että nenä murtuisi.  
  
”Geralt”, Jaskier sanoi hengästyneellä äänellä, ”Geralt, _Geralt –_ ”  
  
Geralt odotti että sotilas valui tajuttomana lattialle, ja sitten hän kiirehti Jaskierin luokse. Jaskier hymyili mutta hampaiden välissä oli verta. Geralt irrotti köyden Jaskierin kätten ympäriltä ja otti sitten olkapäistä kiinni, kun tämä kaatui häntä kohti.  
  
”Luojan kiitos”, Jaskier sanoi. ”Pitääkö meidän mennä ikkunasta? Minä en taida pystyä kiipeämään. Luulen että minulta on mennyt ranne.”  
  
”Minun pitää hoitaa ne muut”, Geralt sanoi, mutta siihen asiaan oli hiukan vaikea keskittyä, kun Jaskier oli hänen sylissään. Hän aikoi laittaa Jaskierin takaisin tuolille istumaan mutta ei sitten raaskinutkaan päästää irti.  
  
”Kaikki tavarat ovat täällä”, Jaskier sanoi ohuella äänellä. ”Ne ovat idiootteja. Ne luulivat että sinä maksaisit minusta _lunnaat_ , voitko kuvitella, ne luulivat että sinä olet rikas tai jotain ja että kun ne veisivät minut, ne saisivat sinulta rahaa. Niiden olisi pitänyt ottaa _sinut._ Minä olisin maksanut sinusta mitä vain.”  
  
”Minun pitää tappaa ne”, Geralt sanoi ja tunnusteli Jaskierin kasvoja. Mitään ei ollut murtunut, mutta Jaskierin toinen silmä oli mustana ja huuli oli rikki.  
  
”Geralt”, Jaskier sanoi, ”tuo on hirveän romanttista mutta _niin_ tarpeetonta. Minä haluan vain pois täältä.”  
  
”Odota hetki”, Geralt sanoi, otti Jaskierin sitten käsivarsilleen ja laittoi sängylle makaamaan. Sillä tavalla Jaskierin olisi mukavampi odottaa. Jaskier kyllä katsoi häntä vähän oudosti, mutta hänellä ei ollut aikaa jäädä miettimään sitä. Hän sitoi seinän vieressä makaavan miehen kädet, jalat ja suun, eikä edes potkaissut miestä kylkeen vaikka olisi halunnut. Ei hän normaalisti haaveillut sellaisesta, mutta nyt hän oli jostain syystä erityisen vihainen.  
  
Hän löysi ne muut alakerrasta juomasta kaljaa.  
  
Kun hän tuli takaisin Jaskierin luo, tämä katsoi häntä silmät suurina eikä kysynyt, oliko hän tappanut ne.  
  
”Ne ovat hengissä”, hän sanoi, keräsi kaikki heidän tavaransa ja nosti sitten Jaskierin syliinsä. ”Mutta ne eivät yritä enää varastaa sinua.”  
  
” _Varastaa minua_ ”, Jaskier sanoi. Hänen päänsä lepäsi Geraltin olkapäällä ja hengitys tuntui lämpimältä Geraltin kaulaa vasten. ”Geralt, sinä olet ihan idiootti.”  
  
”Haluatko että jätän sinut tänne?” Geralt kysyi, ja Jaskier tarttui häntä olkapäistä.  
  
”En tietenkään. Geralt, voisimmeko me mitenkään etsiä huonetta jostain? Minä haluaisin kylpyyn, ja sitten haluaisin nukkua sängyssä.”  
  
”Minä yritän järjestää sen”, Geralt sanoi, varmisti että Jaskier oli tukevasti hänen rintaansa vasten, ja sitten hän kantoi Jaskierin alas portaita ja ulos etuovesta.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Seuraavaan kylään oli seitsemän mailia. Se oli pieni paikka eikä majatalon emäntä ensin olisi halunnut päästää heitä sisään. Ehkä se johtui siitä, että oli aamuyö ja Geralt oli niin väsynyt että huojui ja näytti varmaan vielä vähemmän ihmiseltä kuin yleensä. Jaskier tuntui raskaalta mutta elävältä hänen sylissään eikä hän voinut mitenkään päästää irti. Sitten lopulta Jaskier sanoi naiselle jotain ystävällistä, jota Geralt ei aivan edes kuunnellut, ja nainen antoi heille huoneen yläkerrasta. Siellä oli kapea sänky ja pieni kylpyamme ja ikkuna josta näkyi puolikuu.  
  
Geralt laski Jaskierin sängylle ja putosi sitten istumaan lattialle sängyn viereen.  
  
”Geralt”, Jaskier sanoi hiljaa ja painoi kämmenen hänen olkapäälleen, ”sinä helvetin idiootti, ei sinun olisi tarvinnut kantaa minua koko matkaa. Minähän sanoin, että pystyn kyllä kävelemään.”  
  
”Odota hetki”, Geralt sanoi. ”Meidän pitää tarkistaa, ettei sinulla ole vammoja.”  
  
”Minä olen ihan kunnossa”, Jaskier sanoi. Hänen sormensa pyyhkäisivät kevyesti Geraltin niskaa. ”Ne löivät minua ja vähän potkivat ja siinä se. Pahinta oli, etten tiennyt, mitä ne olivat tehneet sinulle. Ajattelin että ne olivat saattaneet tappaa sinut.”  
  
Geralt tuhahti. Hänen silmänsä eivät kuitenkaan oikein pysyneet auki.  
  
”Niinpä, eivät ne kyllä vaikuttaneet niin kyvykkäiltä”, Jaskier sanoi ja työnsi sormet hänen hiuksiinsa. Hän nojasi Jaskierin kättä vasten ja hengitti hitaasti sisään ja ulos. Tuntui siltä kuin hän olisi juossut kolme päivää. ”Geralt, tule sänkyyn.”  
  
Hän räpytteli silmiään. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Sinun pitää nukkua. Tule sänkyyn.”  
  
”Sinä olet siellä.”  
  
”Kyllä tähän mahtuu kaksi”, Jaskier sanoi ja silitti hänen hiuksiaan. Kukaan ei ollut silittänyt niitä aikoihin. Hän oli unohtanut miltä se tuntui. ”Tai no ei oikeastaan mahdu, mutta minä en anna sinun nukkua lattialla enkä aio nukkua siellä itsekään. Niin että tule nyt vain tänne. Me joudumme olemaan aika lähekkäin mutta kyllä sinä sen kestät.”  
  
Geralt pudisteli päätään. Ei hän ollut siitä huolissaan. Mutta hänen pitäisi kertoa Jaskierille niistä unista.  
  
”Ole kiltti”, Jaskier sanoi niin lähellä hänen korvaansa, että hengitys tuntui hänen kaulallaan. Ehkä hän värähti ihan vähän, mutta se johtui siitä, että hän oli niin väsynyt. ”Minä en jaksa nyt tapella, Geralt. Minut on kaapattu ja pahoinpidelty ja minä haluan, että sinä tulet minun kanssani nyt sänkyyn ja nukut.”  
  
Geralt mietti sitä hetken. ”Hyvä on.”  
  
”Hienoa”, Jaskier sanoi ja veti kätensä pois hänen hiuksistaan. Hänestä tuntui, että hiukset olivat menneet entistä pahemmin takkuun. Hänen pitäisi selvittää ne ennen pitkää. Ehkä ensi viikolla.  
  
Hän riisui housunsa ja jätti ne lattialle, ja sitten hän riisui myös paidan ja kiipesi sänkyyn Jaskierin viereen. Jaskierilla oli vielä kaikki vaatteet päällä, ja hän mietti, pitäisikö hänen riisua niitä Jaskierin puolesta, mutta hän ei saanut kysyttyä. Sitä paitsi Jaskier kääntyi jo kyljelleen selin häneen, tuli niin lähelle häntä että heidän vartalonsa melkein koskivat toisiinsa, ja makasi sitten siinä hiljaa ja nukkumatta. Hän tuijotti. Hänen sydämensä hakkasi nopeasti, melkein kolmekymmentä lyöntiä minuutissa, ja tämä tuntui kaikin puolin huonolta idealta. Kunpa hän olisi voinut vain painautua Jaskieria vasten ja kietoa käsivarret tämän ympärille niin kuin unissa.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän heräsi siihen, että aurinko paistoi kasvoille. Hänen päänsä tuntui yhä hiukan pehmeältä, kaikki raajat olivat raukeat ja raskaat ja Jaskier makasi hänen sylissään. Hän painoi kämmenen Jaskierin lantiolle ja sitten veti sen saman tien pois.  
  
 _Helvetti._  
  
Hän hengitti hitaasti sisään ja ulos. Jaskier oli yhä unessa, luojan kiitos, tuhisi niin lähellä häntä että jos hän olisi liikahtanut tuuman verran, hän olisi samalla painanut Jaskierin rintakehäänsä vasten. Jaskier tuoksui hieltä ja vähän vereltä ja ihan liikaa niiltä miehiltä, jotka Geralt oli sitonut kiinni toisiinsa sinne tavernan lattialle niin moneen solmuun, että niiltä kestäisi ikuisuus päästä toisistaan eroon. Jaskier pitäisi saada mahdollisimman pian kylpyyn.  
  
Geralt kiipesi pois sängystä niin varovasti kuin pystyi. Jaskier ei herännyt. Hän katseli Jaskieria vähän aikaa ja ryhtyi sitten lämmittämään kylpyvettä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Hei –”  
  
Hän tarttui ammeen reunaan ja katsoi Jaskieria, joka makasi sängyssä kyljellään kasvot häneen päin.  
  
”Sinä olet hereillä”, Jaskier jatkoi ja räpytteli silmiään. ”Ja kylvyssä.”  
  
”En viitsinyt herättää.” Geralt yritti nousta pois ammeesta. ”Oletko sinä –”  
  
”Geralt”, Jaskier sanoi niin painokkaasti, että Geralt istuutui takaisin ammeeseen. ”Minä olen ihan kunnossa. Olen vain väsynyt. Ja aika nuhjuinen. Ja minulla taitaa olla yllättävän paljon mustelmia. Mutta ei mitään sellaista minkä takia sinun pitäisi jättää kylpysi kesken.”  
  
”Minä olin kyllä jo valmis”, Geralt sanoi, mutta nyt kun hän oli istuutunut takaisin ammeeseen, tuntui yllättävän vaikealta päästä sieltä pois.  
  
”Istu nyt vain siellä”, Jaskier sanoi. ”Minä haluan katsella sinua. En nähnyt sinua kolmeen päivään. Äläkä katso minua tuolla tavalla. Minä tiedän kyllä että olen tunteellinen hölmö, mutta minä pelkäsin jo etten näkisi sinua enää. Niin että totta kai minä olen helpottunut, että saan katsella sinun olkapäitäsi kylvyssä mistä ne eivät pääse karkaamaan minnekään.”  
  
”Olkapäitä?”  
  
”Sinusta ei näy juuri muuta”, Jaskier sanoi. ”Mutta en minä valita. Geralt?”  
  
Geralt nielaisi. Ehkä Jaskier oli sittenkin loukkaantunut pahemmin kuin hän oli luullut. Tai ehkä Jaskier olikin ollut hereillä, kun hän oli vahingossa tarttunut tätä lantiosta. Hänen pitäisi varmaan selittää koko juttu.  
  
”Kiitos”, Jaskier sanoi kasvot äkkiä vakavina.  
  
Geralt räpytteli silmiään. ”Mistä?”  
  
”Siitä että kävit hakemassa minut ja kannoit minut turvaan”, Jaskier sanoi, ”tietenkin, senkin idiootti, ei sinun olisi tarvinnut _kantaa_ minua. Mutta täytyy myöntää, että se oli kiltisti tehty.”  
  
”Totta kai minä kannoin sinut”, Geralt sanoi. Hänen käsivarsiaan särki vähän. Se oli omituinen tunne.  
  
Jaskier katseli häntä. Hän katseli Jaskieria. Hänestä tuntui että hänen pitäisi jutella Jaskierin kanssa, mutta ei ihan vielä.  
  
”Ehkä minä voisin sittenkin tulla jo kylpyyn”, Jaskier sanoi hiljaa.  
  
Geralt nyökkäsi, nousi seisomaan ja kiipesi pois ammeesta. ”Meidän pitää tarkistaa sinun ruhjeesi. Ja minä lämmitän sinulle uutta vettä.”  
  
”Älä viitsi”, Jaskier sanoi painavalla äänellä. ”Tai saat sinä katsella minun ruhjeitani jos haluat, mutta se vesi on ihan hyvää. Älä tee sille mitään.”  
  
”Mutta minä –”  
  
”Hitot siitä”, Jaskier sanoi ja ryhtyi sitten avaamaan paitaansa. ”Haluatko sinä nähdä niitä mustelmia vai et?”  
  
Geralt ei tietenkään halunnut, mutta hänen oli pakko tietää. Hän ei antaisi Jaskierin jättää huomaamatta jotain pientä haavaa, joka sitten tulehtuisi ja muuttuisi vakavaksi. Hän auttoi Jaskieria riisumaan paidan ja housut ja alusvaatteetkin ja mietti sitä asiaa mistä hänen pitäisi kertoa Jaskierille, sitä että hän ilmeisesti nykyään uneksi siitä, että saisi maata Jaskierin kanssa. Mutta ei sillä keskustelulla ollut nyt kiire. Hän oli polvillaan lattialla Jaskierin edessä ja tunnusteli tämän kylkiluut ja rintakehän ja sitten vielä reiden, jonka Jaskier väitti satuttaneensa jo aiemmin, mutta mustelma näytti tuoreelta. Jaskier piteli kiinni hänen olkapäistään ja puristi sormenpäitään hänen ihoonsa, ja hän koetti unohtaa, että he olivat molemmat yhtä alasti kuin hänen unissaan. Mutta oli vaikea keskittyä, kun Jaskier koski häneen.  
  
”Haittaako tämä?” Jaskier kysyi sormenpäät hänen niskassaan.  
  
Geralt pudisteli päätään ja nielaisi pari kertaa. Jaskier jatkoi hänen niskansa silittämistä ja hän otti Jaskierin kasvot käsiensä väliin. Jaskier säpsähti kun hän painoi peukalonsa ihan kevyesti tämän silmäkulmaa vasten, mutta mustaa silmää lukuun ottamatta Jaskierin kasvot tuntuivat aivan ehjiltä. Huulikaan ei enää vuotanut verta. Hän veti kätensä varovasti pois ja laittoi sitten toisen Jaskierin reidelle.  
  
”Pääsetkö itse kylpyyn?”  
  
”Vai pitäisikö minut kantaa?” Jaskier kysyi vähän hengästyneellä äänellä. ”Haista paska, Geralt. Kyllä minä kävelen sinne kylpyyn ihan itse. Mutta ehkä sinä voisit vähän lämmittää sitä vettä sillä sinun taikajutullasi.”  
  
”Ei se ole mikään _taikajuttu_ ”, Geralt sanoi, vaikka olihan se. Hän otti tukea Jaskierin polvesta ja nousi seisomaan, ja sitten hän meni lämmittämään veden. Jaskier kiipesi varovasti ammeen reunan yli ja istuutui sitten ammeen pohjalle ja huokaisi syvään. ”Ei kai se ole liian kuumaa?”  
  
”Ei yhtään”, Jaskier sanoi ja sulki silmänsä. ”Luoja miten hyvältä tuntuu.”  
  
”Haluatko…” Geralt nielaisi. ”Haluatko olla rauhassa?” Hän ei missään nimessä aikonut antaa Jaskierin olla rauhassa. Jotain pahaa kuitenkin tapahtuisi taas, ja hän halusi nukkua ainakin muutaman yön ennen kuin kestäisi sellaista murehtimista.  
  
”En”, Jaskier sanoi silmät yhä kiinni. ”Älä lähde minnekään. Ole vain siinä.”  
  
”Selvä”, Geralt sanoi.  
  
Jaskier raotti toista silmäänsä ja vilkaisi häntä. ”Tai oikeastaan voisit pestä minun tukkani.”  
  
”Hyvä on”, Geralt sanoi ja meni istumaan Jaskierin selän taakse.  
  
Jaskier vilkaisi häntä olkansa yli. ”Oikeasti?”  
  
”Etkö haluakaan?”  
  
”Tietenkin haluan”, Jaskier sanoi nopeasti. ”En vain oikeasti kuvitellut, että tekisit sen.”  
  
”Sinä olet pessyt minun tukkani monta kertaa.”  
  
”Se on kyllä totta. Ja sinä aina sanoit, että se oli ihan tarpeetonta.”  
  
”Se oli mukavaa”, Geralt sanoi ja puraisi sitten itseään huuleen. ”Mutta tietenkin tarpeetonta. Kyllähän hiukset puhdistuvat itsestään ennen pitkää.”  
  
Jaskier avasi suunsa mutta hiljeni sitten saman tien, kun Geralt työnsi kädet hänen hiuksiinsa.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Geralt tosiaan aikoi puhua Jaskierille niistä unista. Hän näki yhden taas seuraavana yönä. He olivat yhä siinä samassa majatalossa, samassa sängyssä, ja hän piteli Jaskieria allaan, kunnes Jaskier tuli hänen käteensä. Sitten he suutelivat vähän aikaa. Kun hän heräsi, Jaskier makasi vuoteella kasvot häneen päin, käsivarsi sängyllä heidän välissään, sormet melkein Geraltin sylissä. Oli hädin tuskin aamuyö ja aivan hiljaista, ja hän kuunteli, miten hänen oma sydämensä hakkasi ja miten Jaskier mumisi unissaan voileivoksista.  
  
Hän ei mitenkään voinut kertoa Jaskierille. Tämä tuntui liian raskaalta. Ei hän tiennyt mitä tehdä tällaiselle.  
  
Seuraavana aamuna hän sanoi, että ehkä he voisivat jo lähteä jatkamaan matkaa, ja Jaskier oli samaa mieltä. He satuloivat Roachin ja lähtivät tielle, joka sattui kulkemaan kohti Cintraa.  
  
  
**  
  
  
5.  
  
  
  
Kahden päivän päästä he kohtasivat nilfgaardilaisia sotilaita Cintraan menevällä tiellä. Sotilaat olivat vielä kaukana heidän takanaan, edellisessä laaksossa, mutta kulkivat kovempaa vauhtia kuin he. Geralt raahasi Roachin ja Jaskierin sivuun tieltä, ja sitten he odottivat kallionlohkareiden suojassa, kun sotilaat marssivat ohi. Geralt piteli varmuuden vuoksi Jaskieria olkapäästä kiinni, ettei tämä vain vahingossa yrittäisi mennä juttelemaan sotilaille. Kun viimeinen sotilas oli kadonnut näkyvistä, Geralt tajusi, että Jaskier oli nukahtanut. Jaskierin kasvoilla oli maantien pölyä ja toisen silmän ympärillä näkyi yhä haaleana mustelma. Geralt pyyhkäisi pölyn pois.  
  
”Geralt?”  
  
”Et saisi nukahdella tuolla tavalla”, Geralt sanoi. ”Se on vaarallista.”  
  
”Sinä pidit minusta kiinni.” Jaskier nousi seisomaan ja pudisteli vaatteitaan. ”No niin, joko me menemme? En kyllä yhtään pahastuisi, jos pääsisimme jonnekin majataloon ensi yöksi.”  
  
”Meidän pitäisi varmaan mennä sivuteitä pitkin tästä eteenpäin.”  
  
Jaskier vilkaisi häntä terävästi. ”Ja onko sivuteiden varrella majataloja?”  
  
”Joskus”, Geralt sanoi, vaikka Jaskier tiesi kyllä hyvin, ettei niitä juurikaan ollut. Mutta heillä ei ollut myöskään rahaa. Ehkä he löytäisivät jonkun kylän, josta Geralt voisi saada työtä. Hän jättäisi Jaskierin laulamaan paikalliseen tavernaan ja – ei, ei hän mitenkään voisi jättää Jaskieria siksi aikaa, kun metsästäisi hirviötä. Hänen pitäisi ottaa Jaskier mukaan. Pitäisi varmistaa, että kyseessä oli pieni ja kohtuullisen harmiton hirviö. Mutta muutenhan se oli aivan hyvä idea. Hänellä ei ollut mikään kiire päästä Cintraan.  
  
”Geralt?” Jaskier sanoi, kun he olivat kävelleet hetken. ”Mitä sinä aiot tehdä?”  
  
Hän väisti Jaskierin katsetta ja käveli vähän lujempaa. Sitten hän kuitenkin hidasti, koska vaikka Jaskier väitti olevansa jo ihan kunnossa, mustelmat eivät olleet vielä parantuneet juuri lainkaan. Geralt oli katsellut niitä edellisenä iltana, kun he olivat leiriytyneet aukealle kallioiden viereen.  
  
”Geralt”, Jaskier sanoi vaarallisen pehmeällä äänellä ja tuli kävelemään hänen viereensä. ”Geralt? Mitä sinä puuhaat? Luuletko että pääset Cintraan asti ilman että me juttelemme tästä?”  
  
”Hmm”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Koska se ei kyllä onnistu”, Jaskier sanoi. ”Minä olen väistellyt tätä aihetta, koska selvästi se on vähän hankala. Se lapsihan on jo yli kymmenvuotias. Melkein viisitoista. Ja sinähän olet tavallaan vanha mies, vaikket kyllä yhtään näytä sellaiselta. Ei ole mitenkään helppoa adoptoida lasta sinun iässäsi. Mitä sinä ylipäänsä aiot tehdä? Opettaa poikaparan miekkailemaan? Hankkia jonkun mukavan talon jostain ja ryhtyä hoitamaan puutarhaa?”  
  
Geralt käänsi Roachin ympäri ja lähti taluttamaan sitä siihen suuntaan, mistä he olivat tulleet.  
  
”Geralt!” Jaskier huusi ja juoksi hänen peräänsä. Hän ei aikonut kuunnella. Jaskier oli raivostuttava. Jaskier oli -  
  
Jaskier painoi kämmenen hänen olkapäällensä. Hän pysähtyi ja veti syvään henkeä.  
  
”En minä tarkoittanut, että se olisi _huono_ idea”, Jaskier sanoi vähän vähemmän raivostuttavalla äänellä. Geralt katsoi miestä silmiin vaikka tiesi ettei olisi pitänyt. Jaskierin silmät olivat yllättävän ilmeikkäät jos otti huomioon, etteivät ne edes vaihtaneet väriä. ”Geralt”, Jaskier sanoi ja nuolaisi huuliaan. ”Sinusta tulee ihan hyvä isä.”  
  
”Helvetti”, hän sanoi, käänsi Roachin taas ympäri ja lähti kävelemään kohti Cintraa.  
  
”Niinpä”, Jaskier sanoi ja asettui hänen rinnalleen. ”Mutta ei ehkä olisi hassumpaa suunnitella elämää vielä vähän eteenpäin. Lapset mutkistavat asioita. Usko minua, minä olen vältellyt sellaisten hankkimista koko elämäni. Jos on lapsia, pitää ajatella kaikenlaisia yksityiskohtia, niin kuin sitä että missä nukkuu yönsä ja mistä saa ruokaa. Sellainen on haastavaa taiteilijalle. Mutta kyllä sinä selviät siitä. Ja sitä paitsi onhan sinulla minut.”  
  
Geralt vilkaisi Jaskieria. Jaskier pureskeli alahuultaan ja näytti hiukan hermostuneelta. ”Niinkö?”  
  
”Niin”, Jaskier sanoi vähän hengästyneellä äänellä. ”Kuule, sinä kävelet aika lujaa. Voisinkohan minä –”  
  
”Hyvä on”, Geralt sanoi, pysäytti Roachin ja tarttui sitten Jaskieria vyötäröltä. Jaskier näytti vähän yllättyneeltä. Hän nosti Jaskierin Roachin selkään ja jatkoi sitten kävelyä. Ainakaan Jaskier ei voinut ihan yhtä helposti tuijotella häntä silmiin satulasta käsin.  
  
”Sinä olet ihan mahdoton”, Jaskier sanoi mutta kuulosti hyvin tyytyväiseltä. ”Et sinä voi vain _nostella_ miestä minne sinä tahdot. Kyllä minä tiedän, että sinä olet niin vahva että voisit tehdä minulle mitä vain, mutta minullakin on kunniani.”  
  
”Hmm”, Geralt sanoi.  
  
” _Geralt_.”  
  
”Anteeksi.”  
  
Jaskier oli hetken hiljaa. ”Ei sinun nyt sentään tarvitse pyytää anteeksi. En minä loukkaantunut. Tarkoitin vain, että kyllä minä osaan nousta satulaan itsekin.”  
  
”Se sujui nopeammin näin.”  
  
”No varmasti”, Jaskier sanoi ja veti äänekkäästi henkeä. ”Geralt, me juttelimme siitä sinun lapsestasi.”  
  
Geralt puristi ohjia tiukemmin käteensä. Jos hän ei vastaisi, niin Jaskier kyllä jatkaisi puhumista itsekseen.  
  
”Geralt?”  
  
Hän huokaisi syvään ja kääntyi sitten katsomaan Jaskieria, joka istui Roachin satulassa ja tuijotti häntä huolestuneen näköisenä. ”En tiedä.”  
  
”Et tiedä mitä?” Jaskier kysyi melkein lempeällä äänellä.  
  
”En tiedä mitä aion tehdä”, hän sanoi ja tuijotti Jaskieria ilmeellä joka toivottavasti kertoi, ettei hän missään tapauksessa halunnut puhua tästä mutta puhuisi kuitenkin, koska Jaskier katsoi häntä tuolla tavalla. ”En minä voi kasvattaa lasta. Sehän on ihan älytöntä. Ei lasta voi jättää tienvarteen odottamaan, kun itse käy tappamassa hevoskotkan tai muutaman vampyyrin.”  
  
Jaskier kohautti olkapäitään.  
  
”Vai voiko?”  
  
”Ei”, Jaskier sanoi, ”ei voi. Mutta olemmeko me menossa hakemaan sitä lasta? Vai vain tervehtimään?”  
  
Geralt pudisteli päätään. _Helvetti._ Jos hän ja Jaskier eivät olisi olleet silloin yhtenä päivänä siellä tavernassa, hän ei olisi kuullut lohikäärmeestä, eikä hän olisi jutellut Yenneferin kanssa, eikä Yen olisi saanut hänen päähänsä ajatusta, että hän oli hylännyt sen lapsen. Ei hän ollut hylännyt sitä. Hän suojeli sitä jättämällä sen rauhaan. Kukaan lapsi ei haluaisi sellaista elämää mitä hän voisi tarjota. Eikä hän tiennyt lapsista mitään. Hän ei ollut ollut lapsi yli sataan vuoteen.  
  
”Kai sinä tajuat, että minä haluaisin auttaa sinua?” Jaskier kysyi.  
  
Hän pysäytti Roachin ja kääntyi kohti Jaskieria. Jaskier tuijotti häntä taas tuolla katseella niin kuin olisi tehnyt melkein mitä vaan. Hän oli alun perin ajatellut, että Jaskier oli ehkä hiukan tyhmä tai ainakin täysin piittaamaton maailman vaaroista, ja sen takia tämä ei tajunnut, että paljon helpompaa ja turvallisempaa olisi ollut jättää Geralt rauhaan. Mutta kyllä hän oli jo pitkään tiennyt, ettei se ollut sitä. Kyllä Jaskier tiesi. Ja siitä huolimatta -  
  
Hän taputti Jaskieria reiteen ja Jaskier melkein potkaisi häntä rintakehään. ”Anteeksi, Geralt, tuo oli vahinko, minä vain yllätyin.”   
  
Hän asetteli Jaskierin jalan takaisin jalustimeen ja painoi sitten kämmenensä uudestaan Jaskierin reidelle. Ainakaan tämä ei potkaissut häntä enää. ”Sinä tiedät varmaan enemmän lapsista kuin minä. Sinähän olit lapsi ihan vähän aikaa sitten.”  
  
”On siitä jo kolmekymmentä vuotta”, Jaskier sanoi vähän ohuella äänellä. ”Mutta luulen että kaksi isää on enemmän kuin yksi.”  
  
Geralt nyökkäsi.  
  
”Ja ainakaan sinun ei tarvitsisi ratkaista kaikkea yksin. Niin kuin vaikka että mihin jätät lapsen sillä aikaa kun tapat hevoskotkia.”  
  
”Sinun ei tarvitse tehdä tätä”, Geralt sanoi ja taputti Jaskierin reittä. ”Lapsista on kai paljon vaivaa. Nehän elävätkin melkein sata vuotta. Sinä voisit vain lähteä.”  
  
”Minä…” Jaskier kurottautui taputtamaan Geraltia olkapäälle ja melkein tipahti Roachin selästä. ”Ei minulla ollut mitään muitakaan suunnitelmia seuraavalle sadalle vuodelle. Olisin ihan mielelläni sinun kanssasi. Lapsella tai ilman.”  
  
”Hyvä.”  
  
”Ehkä minä voin opettaa sen soittamaan ja laulamaan. Voin opettaa sille kaikki kappaleet jotka olen tehnyt sinusta.”  
  
”Ei missään tapauksessa.”  
  
”Teen tietenkin niistä lapsiystävälliset versiot ensin. Vähän vähemmän väkivaltaa.”  
  
”Et saa kertoa sille lapselle mitään minusta”, Geralt sanoi ja lähti taluttamaan Roachia eteenpäin. ”On parempi että se ei tiedä mitään.”  
  
Jaskier nauroi. ”Ei mitään? Siitä tulisi varmaan aika hämmentynyt lapsi.”  
  
”Voit puhua sille itsestäsi. Mutta älä sitten kerro niitä juttuja rakastajistasi. Ne eivät sovi lapsille.”  
  
”En kerro”, Jaskier sanoi. Hän vilkaisi Jaskieria, mutta tämä katseli häntä hiukan oudosti. ”Minä annan sen luulla, että sen kaksi isää ovat ihan onnellisia keskenään.”  
  
”Hyvä.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Jaskier sanoi ja taputti Roachin kaulaa. ”Kuinka pitkä matka vielä?”  
  
”Ehkä kymmenen päivää.”  
  
”Selvä.” Jaskier oli hetken hiljaa. ”Minä tarkoitin oikeastaan, että kuinka pitkä matka ennen kuin me voimme pitää tauon. Minua kusettaa.”  
  
He pitivät tauon. Geralt mietti sopivaa sivutietä, jolle he voisivat poiketa, ja Jaskier kävi kusella pajun takana ja huuteli Geraltille kappaleita, jotka soveltuisivat lapselle opetettavaksi. Mutta jos Geralt oli ihan rehellinen itselleen, hänellä oli kyllä vähän parempi olo nyt. Se mitä Jaskier oli sanonut kahdesta isästä piti varmasti paikkansa. Ja jos Jaskier pysyisi hänen kanssaan, ainakin hänellä olisi joku, jolle hän voisi puhua kun ei tietäisi mitä tehdä sen lapsen kanssa. Tai joku, jota hän voisi vain tuijottaa ja joka kuitenkin arvaisi, mitä hän tarkoitti.  
  
Hän aikoi sanoa Jaskierille, että arvosti kovasti sitä, miten Jaskier antoi hänen tuijottaa itseään. Mutta Jaskier tuli juuri pajukon takaa ja kiinnitteli housujaan, ja hetki tuntui vähän väärältä. Sitä paitsi Roachilla oli nälkä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
He kävelivät jonkin aikaa mutkaista sivutietä ja vähän ennen auringonlaskua pysähtyivät mäen alle. Jaskier valitti siitä ettei heillä ollut taaskaan kattoa pään päällä, ja Geralt sanoi että seuraavaan kylään oli ainakin kymmenen mailia, he voisivat kyllä mennä sinne jos Jaskier tahtoi. He olisivat siellä ehkä aamulla. Jaskier katsoi häntä hetken ja sanoi olevansa ylpeä siitä, että hän oli vihdoin oppinut vähän huumoria. Hän ei oikein tajunnut, mistä Jaskier puhui, joten hän ryhtyi riisumaan vaatteitaan.  
  
Ainakaan ei satanut. He asettautuivat makaamaan samalle puolelle sammunutta nuotiota, ja kun Geralt jo makasi pitkällään huopansa päällä, Jaskier hivuttautui vielä vähän lähemmäs häntä. Hän nielaisi. Hänen olisi varmaan pitänyt kertoa niistä unistaan. Hän oli taas nähnyt niitä joka yö. Niistä oli kuitenkin tullut vähän erilaisia sen jälkeen, kun Jaskier oli siepattu ja Geralt oli hakenut tämän takaisin. Nyt unet alkoivat usein siitä, miten Geralt kantoi Jaskierin ulos sieltä majatalosta, tai siitä, että hän tutki Jaskierin mustelmia ja yritti paikata ruhjeita. Ne kuitenkin loppuivat edelleen siihen, että hän makasi Jaskierin kanssa.  
  
”Mitä sinä mietit?” Jaskier kysyi.  
  
”En mitään”, hän sanoi koska mietti sitä, miten Jaskier istuisi hänen lantionsa päällä ja työntäisi käden hänen housuihinsa.  
  
”Sinusta on tullut ihan omituinen”, Jaskier sanoi. ”Et ole edes haukkunut minua kertaakaan sen jälkeen, kun me…”  
  
Geralt odotti. Jaskier nielaisi muutaman kerran.  
  
”Sen jälkeen kun me palasimme yhteen.”  
  
”En tajunnut että kaipasit sitä.”  
  
”Huumoria”, Jaskier sanoi ja osoitti häntä sormella, ”tuo oli taatusti huumoria, tai sitten sinä olet pahemmin pihalla kuin voisi kuvitella. En minä _kaipaa_ sitä. Mutta se on vähän…”  
  
Hän katseli kuinka Jaskier nuolaisi huuliaan ja etsi sanoja.  
  
”Se on vähän pelottavaa, Geralt. Se laittaa miettimään, että milloin se loppuu.”  
  
”En minä halua haukkua sinua.”  
  
”Et nyt”, Jaskier sanoi, ”mutta entä sitten, kun minä opetan meidän lapsellemme kaikki rindeläiset juomalaulut jotka tiedän? Mietipä sitä.”  
  
Geralt mietti. Häntä hymyilytti vähän. ” _Meidän_ lapsellemme.”  
  
”Minä en anna sinun omia sitä, jos minä olen kuitenkin vastuussa sen musiikkikasvatuksesta.”  
  
”Hyvä.”  
  
Jaskier hymyili hänelle, ja silloin hän huomasi hymyilevänsä itsekin. ”Mihin ihmeeseen minä olen oikein ryhtynyt”, Jaskier sanoi hiljaisella äänellä mutta ei vaikuttanut pahastuneelta.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Kun hän heräsi, hänellä oli käsi Jaskierin vyötäröllä. Hetkeä sitten hän oli ollut Jaskierin kanssa kylvyssä jossakin, ja Jaskier oli kiivennyt hänen syliinsä ja pidellyt sitten häntä olkapäistä kiinni samalla kun oli hyvin varovasti ottanut hänet sisälleen. Hänen ihollaan kihelmöi yhä. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja yritti vetää kätensä mahdollisimman varovasti pois, ja silloin Jaskier kääntyi selälleen ja katsoi häntä.  
  
Hän nielaisi. Nyt hänen pitäisi pyytää anteeksi, tai selittää, vaikka hänellä oli kyllä sellainen olo, että selitys vain pahentaisi asiaa. Ja hän tunsi vielä miten Jaskier oli siinä unessa puristanut häntä olkapäistä. Hän piilotti molemmat kätensä huovan alle ja veti sitten huovan reunan leukaan asti, ja Jaskier katseli häntä silmät levollisina.  
  
”Geralt”, Jaskier sanoi lopulta hitaasti, ja se kuulosti ihan liian äänekkäältä hiljaisessa metsässä, ”mitä sinä oikein…”  
  
”Anteeksi.”  
  
”Ei sinun tarvitse pyytää anteeksi”, Jaskier sanoi ja nuolaisi huuliaan. ”Luoja tietää että olisin varmaan monta kertaa kopeloinut sinua unissani, jos en olisi niin varma että saattaisit vaikka tappaa minut vahingossa. Minä vain… Sinä katsot minua vähän oudosti.”  
  
”En minä tappaisi sinua”, Geralt sanoi. Hän oli luullut, että se oli jo aika selvää.  
  
”Unissasi”, Jaskier sanoi, ”sinä saattaisit vahingossa tehdä sen ennen kuin heräisit. Sinä olet niin vahva. Se voisi tapahtua ihan huomaamatta. Ei sillä että olisin kuvitellut miten se tapahtuisi tai mitään sellaista, ei minulla ole sellaisia fantasioita. Tai ei ainakaan paljoa. Minussa on paljon erilaisia tasoja, Geralt. Niin kuin sipulissa. Mutta nyt minä puhun liikaa.”  
  
Geralt nielaisi. Ei häntä haitannut, että Jaskier puhui. Mieluummin Jaskier kuin hän.  
  
Jaskier huokaisi syvään ja tuli sitten tuuman verran lähemmäs häntä. Hän yritti peruuttaa karkuun mutta oli käärinyt itsensä liian tiukasti huopaan. ”Ei minua haittaa, että sinä koskit minuun”, Jaskier sanoi ja katsoi häntä suoraan silmiin. Jaskier varmaan arvasi, että se oli hänen heikkoutensa. ”Mutta minä haluaisin tietää, miksi sinä katsot minua niin kuin olisit tehnyt muutakin.”  
  
Hän puraisi alahuultaan. ”Näin unta sinusta.”  
  
Jaskier räpytteli silmiään. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Unta”, Geralt sanoi, ”sinusta.”  
  
”Niin, tajusin siihen asti”, Jaskier sanoi, ”mutta… millaista unta?”  
  
”Niitä on ollut aika monenlaisia.” Ehkä Jaskier antaisi hänen lopettaa siihen. Asiahan oli jo melko hyvin käsitelty.  
  
” _Monenlaisia?_ ” Jaskier kuiskasi. ”Senkö takia sinä koskettelit minun vatsaani?”  
  
”En minä kosketellut –”, Geralt aloitti ja huokaisi sitten. Kyllä hän oli kosketellut. ”Anteeksi.”  
  
”Lakkaa nyt pyytämästä anteeksi”, Jaskier sanoi ja näytti siltä kuin olisi miettinyt jotain oikein kovasti. Se oli varmaan huono merkki. Geralt makasi paikallaan huovan sisällä ja katseli, kuinka Jaskier kuoriutui ulos omastaan, nousi istumaan makuualustansa päällä ja veti sitten huovan olkapäidensä ympärille. ”Helvetti miten kylmä. Geralt, millaista unta sinä näit?”  
  
”Sinä et ehkä halua kuulla”, Geralt sanoi. Oli kamalaa maata tällä tavalla maassa, kun Jaskier pystyi katselemaan häntä yläpuolelta. Mutta se oli hänelle ihan oikein. Ja tietenkin hän tiesi, että olisi tarvittaessa pystynyt laittamaan Jaskierin kokovartalosolmuun noin kolmessa sekunnissa.  
  
Hän puristi silmänsä hetkeksi kiinni. Hänen ei todellakaan pitäisi miettiä Jaskieria ja kokovartalosolmuja juuri nyt.  
  
”Geralt”, Jaskier sanoi ja tönäisi sitten häntä olkapäähän. Geralt avasi silmänsä. Jaskier oli kumartunut häntä kohti ja tuijotti häntä vaativalla katseella. ”Kerro minulle.”  
  
”En halua.”  
  
”Sinä aloitit jo”, Jaskier sanoi. ”Ja sitä paitsi, jos sinä oikeasti haluat, että minä rupean isäksi sinun lapsellesi, niin minun pitää tietää että sinä uskallat puhua minulle asioista. Enkä minä suutu sinulle. Kyllä sinä tiedät, että minäkin näen omituisia unia. Olenko kertonut siitä kerrasta, kun olin vampyyri ja olin Cintrassa juhlissa ja tanssin kuningatar Calanthen kanssa ja sitten hän –”  
  
”Olet kertonut siitä ainakin neljästi”, Geralt sanoi. Se oli hirvittävä uni, mutta hänelle tuli vähän parempi olo, kun hän muisti, että Jaskier tosiaan näki sellaisia unia. ”Me rakastelimme.”  
  
Jaskier näytti vähän järkyttyneeltä. Hän aikoi muistuttaa Jaskieria vampyyriunesta ja siitä mitä Jaskier oli tehnyt kuningatar Calanthen kanssa linnan kellarissa, mutta ei saanut sanottua mitään, ennen kuin Jaskier nojasi taas häntä kohti. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Kylpyammeessa”, hän sanoi. ”Sinä olit minun sylissäni.”  
  
”Hyvä luoja”, Jaskier henkäisi.  
  
”Minä näen sellaisia unia kaiken aikaa.”  
  
”Sellaisia joissa minä olen sinun sylissäsi?”  
  
”Ei kun sellaisia joissa me makaamme yhdessä. Niistä tuli lempeämpiä sen jälkeen, kun sinut kaapattiin.”  
  
”Geralt”, Jaskier sanoi hitaasti ja suoristi selkänsä. ”Miksi sinä näet sellaisia unia?”  
  
Geralt pudisteli päätään.  
  
”Milloin olet viimeksi päässyt uittamaan makkaraasi?”  
  
”Jaskier!”  
  
”Mitä?” Jaskier kysyi ja hypisteli huopansa reunaa. ”Sinä olet puhunut tuolla tavalla minulle aina. En minäkään pidä siitä, että sinä kutsut minun… että sinä kutsut sitä _makkaraksi._ Niin että anteeksi vain, että minä yritän puhua sinulle sinun omilla sanoillasi.”  
  
”Minä en ole kutsunut sitä makkaraksi ainakaan kymmeneen vuoteen”, Geralt sanoi. Hän ei ollut ihan varma mistä he nyt keskustelivat.  
  
”No mutta minä muistan sen yhä elävästi”, Jaskier sanoi ja vetäisi sitten syvään henkeä. ”Voi luoja. Voi… anteeksi, Geralt, minä vähän harhauduin. Tämä on niin… Ehkä sinä vain haluaisit päästä kokemaan rakkauden lihallisia iloja pitkästä aikaa, ja minä satun olemaan paikalla.”  
  
Geralt pudisteli päätään. ”Ole kiltti äläkä kutsu niitä rakkauden lihallisiksi iloiksi.”  
  
”Hyvä on”, Jaskier sanoi. ”Haluatko sinä sitten panna minua?”  
  
Geralt pudisti päätään.  
  
”Etkö?” Jaskier kysyi vähän hiljaisemmalla äänellä.  
  
”En minä tiedä”, Geralt sanoi kiireesti, koska Jaskier kuulosti vähän loukkaantuneelta. Jaskier oli kyllä käsittämättömin ihminen, jonka hän oli koskaan tavannut. Mutta hän ei pystynyt kuvittelemaan elävänsä ilman Jaskieria. Ehkä se olikin se käsittämätön asia. ”En halua menettää sinua taas.”  
  
”Et sinä menetä minua”, Jaskier sanoi muttei kuulostanut ihan varmalta. ”Geralt, minun pitää kertoa sinulle jotain.”  
  
Geralt nyökkäsi. Jaskier huokaili vähän aikaa ja kiemurteli huopansa sisällä. Ehkä Jaskier oli muuttanut mielensä. Ehkä Jaskier oli sittenkin vihainen Geraltille eikä enää halunnut adoptoida Geraltin kanssa lasta.  
  
”Minäkin näen sellaisia unia sinusta”, Jaskier sanoi ja katseli häntä.  
  
Hän mietti sitä hetken. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Samanlaisia”, Jaskier sanoi. ”Yleensä me teemme sen jossain mukavassa paikassa. Esimerkiksi sängyssä. Tai viinikellarissa. Mutta joskus myös villissä luonnossa. Minä olen varmaan seikkailullisempi kuin luulinkaan. Päätin etten ikinä sanoisi niistä sinulle mitään, koska sinä olet muutenkin aina toisinaan suuttunut minulle siitä, että minä, tuota, että minä pidän sinusta aika paljon. Ja siitä että minä seuraan sinua kaikkialle. Ajattelin että parempi olla kertomatta, miten minä haaveilen siitä, että sinä koskisit minun…”  
  
Geralt tuijotti. Jaskier tuijotti takaisin.  
  
”Makkaraani”, Jaskier sanoi hyvin hiljaa.  
  
”Älä kutsu sitä makkaraksi”, Geralt sanoi.  
  
”Selvä”, Jaskier sanoi, ”hyvä on, en kutsu. Mutta… voisitko sanoa jotain siitä… siitä kaikesta muusta?”  
  
”En tiedä”, Geralt sanoi. Viinikellari ei kuulostanut mukavalta paikalta. Ja häntä vähän mietitytti, mitä Jaskier tarkoitti villillä luonnolla.  
  
”Oletko vihainen?” Jaskier kysyi. ”Tai ethän sinä oikein voi olla, mutta… Mitä sinä ajattelet?”  
  
Geralt puraisi itseään huuleen. ”Haluatko sinä panna minua?” Se kuulosti jotenkin väärältä kun sen sanoi noin, mutta niin Jaskierkin oli sanonut.  
  
”Minä en halua menettää sinua enää”, Jaskier sanoi hiljaa.  
  
Geralt nyökkäsi. He tuntuivat olevan aika samaa mieltä. ”Mitä me nyt teemme?”  
  
”En tiedä”, Jaskier sanoi. ”En todellakaan tiedä. Minä en taida ihan vielä luottaa siihen, ettet sinä taas suutu minulle ja käske minun häipyä.”  
  
”Minä en ole koskaan…” Hän ei ollut koskaan elänyt kenenkään sellaisen kanssa, jonka kanssa myös rakasteli. Ei ainakaan pitkään. Ja se oli aina päättynyt huonosti. ”En ole kovin hyvä…”  
  
”Ihmissuhteissa”, Jaskier sanoi, ”tiedän. En minäkään. Sitä on varmaan vaikea uskoa mutta, tuota, minähän olen seurannut sinua nyt yli kaksikymmentä vuotta aina vähän väliä. Niin että ehkä on aika ilmeistä, että minä teen vähän… huonoja ratkaisuja.”  
  
Geralt nyökkäsi.  
  
”En tarkoita että sinä olisit huono ratkaisu, tarkoitan että… sinä olet minun pitkäaikaisin ihmissuhteeni, jos äitiä ei lasketa. Eikä räätäliä. Ja me olemme vasta nyt pääsemässä tähän pisteeseen.”  
  
Geralt nyökkäsi taas.  
  
”Mutta ehkä…” Jaskier aloitti ja nielaisi. ”Ehkä meidän ei tarvitsisi nukkua ihan niin kaukana toisistamme? Ja sinä voit kyllä pitää kättäsi minun vatsallani, jos haluat. Kunhan et sano mitään siitä, että se on mennyt vähän pehmeäksi.”  
  
”Oletko varma?”  
  
”Olen”, Jaskier sanoi, ”minä olen syönyt liikaa leipää. Ja leivoksia. Ja toffeeta.” Sitten Jaskier tuijotti hetken Geraltia, siirsi huopansa Geraltin viereen ja asettautui makaamaan niin lähelle, että Geralt olisi ihan hyvin voinut kietoa käsivartensa kokonaan Jaskierin ympärille, ellei olisi käärinyt itseään niin tiukasti huopaan. Hän raotti huopaa varovasti.  
  
”Tule nyt vain”, Jaskier sanoi. ”En minä pure. Ellet sinä sitten erikseen toivo sitä.”  
  
”Ole nyt jo hiljaa”, Geralt sanoi, ja siitä tuli vähän parempi olo. Jaskierkin naurahti. Hän meni makaamaan niin lähelle Jaskieria kuin vain pystyi ja kietoi käsivartensa Jaskierin vyötärön ympärille. Ainakin heillä olisi lämpimämpi sillä tavalla. Ja Jaskierin vatsa tuntui tosiaan vähän pehmeältä oikein miellyttävällä tavalla. Hän kuljetti sormiaan sen yli ja tunsi kuinka Jaskier veti terävästi henkeä, ja sitten Jaskier alkoi hihittää ja tönäisi häntä kyynärpäällä kylkeen.  
  
”Minä kutian, Geralt. Lopeta tuo. Et saa kutittaa minua tai minulta menee ylpeys.”  
  
Hän ei sanonut mitään Jaskierin ylpeydestä mutta lakkasi kutittamasta. Jaskier huokaisi syvään ja kiemurteli hiukan huovallaan, ja sitten hetken päästä Jaskier nukahti. Geralt valvoi ja piti kasvojaan Jaskierin niskassa, ja kun hän lopulta nukahti, hän ei nähnyt unia.  
  
  
**  
  
  
6.  
  
  
Aamulla hänen selkäänsä särki, lantion niveliä kolotti ja hänellä oli yhä käsi Jaskierin ympärillä. Hän kuunteli, kuinka tuuli kiersi kallioiden reunoja, ja odotti että Jaskier heräisi. Aurinko oli jo melkein noussut ja Jaskier kuorsasi hiljaa.  
  
Geralt yritti kuvitella, miten asiat olisivat tästä eteenpäin. Hän näki unia Jaskierista ja Jaskier näki unia hänestä. Hän ei halunnut menettää Jaskieria eikä Jaskier ilmeisesti halunnut menettää häntä. Vaikutti siltä, että he halusivat samoja asioita ja ehkä myös saman verran. Ja ehkä kaikki säilyisi tasapainossa niin kauan, kun asiat olivat niin kuin ne olivat juuri nyt.  
  
Hän hengitti hitaasti sisään ja ulos. Jaskier värähti hänen käsissään. Jos hän nyt vain odottaisi ja katsoisi, mitä tapahtuisi, ehkä hänellä olisi kerrankin onnea. Mutta tuuli oli jo kääntymässä pohjoiseen, ja yleensä asiat hajosivat riippumatta siitä, yrittikö hän säilyttää niitä vai ei.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Geralt –”  
  
Hän avasi silmänsä. Aurinko paistoi kallionlohkareiden välistä kellastuneelle ruoholle. Jaskier hengitti terävästi hänen sylissään.  
  
”Nukutko sinä?” Jaskier kysyi.  
  
”En”, Geralt sanoi ja aikoi vetää kätensä pois Jaskierin ympäriltä, mutta kävi ilmi, että Jaskier pitelikin häntä ranteesta kiinni. Hän jähmettyi paikalleen. ” _Sinä_ nukuit.”  
  
”Nyt minä heräsin”, Jaskier sanoi ja kuulosti vähän hengästyneeltä. ”Mitä sinä ajattelet?”  
  
”Sitä että nyt sinä olet hereillä.”  
  
”Tarkoitin että… kaduttaako sinua se eilinen keskustelu?”  
  
Geralt pudisteli päätään. Sitten hän muisti että Jaskier oli hänen sylissään selin häneen eikä nähnyt hänen eleitään. ”Ei.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Jaskier sanoi ja taputti hänen kättään. ”Ei minuakaan. Ja tämä… minä pystyisin kyllä tottumaan siihen, että me nukkuisimme tällä tavalla.”  
  
”Hyvä.”  
  
”Näitkö unta minusta?”  
  
Geralt nielaisi ja veti sitten Jaskierin hiukan lähemmäs itseään. ”En tänä yönä.”  
  
”Minä näin sinusta”, Jaskier sanoi aivan hiljaa. ”Näin unta jossa me olimme yhdessä.”  
  
”Yhdessä?”  
  
”Kyllä sinä tiedät”, Jaskier sanoi. Geralt tunsi käsivarrellaan, kuinka tämä hengitti sisään ja ulos. ”Sängyssä. Sellaisessa isossa sängyssä, jossa minä en pääse ikinä nukkumaan. Paitsi silloin jos olen onnistunut hankkimaan jonkun aatelisen rakastajan – hei, mitä sinä teet?”  
  
”Älä puhu rakastajista,” Geralt sanoi mutta lakkasi puristamasta Jaskieria kylkiluiden kohdalta.  
  
”Minähän puhun niistä aina”, Jaskier sanoi äänestä päätellen hymyillen. Geralt olisi puristanut uudestaan mutta ei ollut varma, minkä verran Jaskierin kylkiluut kestäisivät. ”En tajunnut, että olisit mustasukkainen.”  
  
”Minä olen nyt.”  
  
”Selvä.” Jaskier taputti hänen kämmentään. ”Yritän muistaa sen. Mitä me nyt teemme?”  
  
”Sinä olit kertomassa siitä unestasi.”  
  
”Ai niin.” Jaskier oli hetken hiljaa. ”Me olimme siis sängyssä. Siinä se oikeastaan oli. Sinä pystyt kyllä kuvittelemaan loput.”  
  
Geralt painoi silmänsä kiinni ja kasvonsa Jaskierin hiuksiin. Ehkä oli parempi, ettei Jaskier kertonut Geraltille kuinka itse kuvitteli sen. Sillä tavalla se jäisi vähän etäisemmäksi. Geralt voisi ajatella omia uniaan, joissa oli aina selvää, etteivät ne tapahtuneet oikeasti. He eivät onnistuisi särkemään mitään, eivät ainakaan ihan heti.  
  
”Mitä me teemme, Geralt?” Jaskier kysyi. ”Jatkammeko me vain tällä tavalla?”  
  
”Meidän pitäisi syödä aamupalaa ja lähteä kävelemään.”  
  
”Jokin varmasti muuttuu. Emme me voi puhua tuollaisesta ja sitten vain unohtaa sitä.”  
  
Geralt huokaisi ja kääntyi sitten selälleen. Aamu tuntui heti kylmemmältä, kun Jaskier ei levännyt häntä vasten.  
  
”Sano nyt ainakin ettet aio ruveta murjottamaan.”  
  
”En minä murjota.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Jaskier sanoi ja löi häntä kevyesti käsivarteen. Sitten Jaskier kömpi seisomaan ja pörrötti tukkaansa, kunnes se oli entistä enemmän pörrössä. ”Mennäänkö?”  
  
Geralt nyökkäsi. Puolen tunnin päästä he olivat taas matkalla.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hänestä tuntui, että Jaskier katsoi häntä eri tavalla. Tai ehkä hän ei vain ollut huomannut sitä aiemmin. Mutta toisinaan kävi niin, että hän vilkaisi Jaskieria ja tämä katsoikin suoraan häneen eikä edes puhunut mitään, ei edes laulanut, tuijotti vain silmät kapeina ja otsa hiukan rypyssä, ja sitten nuolaisi huuliaan ja kääntyi katsomaan pois. Geralt olisi halunnut kysyä, mitä se tarkoitti. Mutta sehän olisi ollut ihan älytön kysymys. Mitä hän olisi sanonut? _Miksi sinä katsot minua tuolla tavalla?_ Jaskier olisi varmaan nauranut hänelle.  
  
He kävelivät koko päivän rauhallisia sivuteitä pitkin. Tien sivustassa oli yksi hylätty mylly ja kauempana vanhan kaivoksen rauniot, mutta he eivät nähneet ihmisiä eivätkä yhtään asuttua rakennusta. Jaskier lakkasi puhumasta että haluaisi kyllä sänkyyn ja kylpyyn. Aurinko kulki taivaan poikki ja vajosi sitten alas vuorten toiselle puolelle, ja Geralt yritti olla katselematta Jaskieria kovin paljon. Sitten hiukan auringonlaskun jälkeen, kun taivas oli vielä tummansininen ja harmaa, he tulivat pienelle joelle ja päättivät jäädä siihen. Jos olisi lämmin aamu, he voisivat peseytyä joessa. He tekivät nuotion ja paistoivat jäniksen, jonka Geralt oli saanut jousella. Jaskier avasi paitansa etumuksen ja riisui saappaansa ja katseli sitten Geraltia nuotion yli.  
  
”Miksi sinä katsot minua tuolla tavalla?” Geralt kysyi. Se kuulosti yhtä typerältä kuin hän oli ajatellutkin.  
  
”Millä tavalla?” Jaskier kysyi otsa rypyssä.  
  
”Tuolla tavalla.”  
  
”Geralt”, Jaskier sanoi mutta aika pehmeästi. ”Minä katson sinua aina näin.”  
  
Geralt pudisteli päätään.  
  
”Hyvä on”, Jaskier sanoi ja osoitti häntä kuolleen jäniksen käpälällä. ”Minä katsoisin sinua aina näin, jos en pelkäisi että sinä suutut minulle. Minä olen tykännyt sinusta pitkän aikaa, Geralt.”  
  
Hän ei oikein tiennyt, mitä sanoisi siihen.  
  
”Haittaako se?” Jaskier kysyi ja söi käpälästä kaiken mitä siinä oli vielä jäljellä. ”Se että minä katson sinua sillä tavalla?”  
  
Geralt pudisteli päätään.  
  
”Oletko varma?”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi. ”Mitä minun pitäisi tehdä?”  
  
”Mille asialle?” Jaskier kysyi ja repäisi uuden palan jäniksestä.  
  
 _Sinulle_ , Geralt ajatteli.  
  
”Geralt? Mitä minun pitäisi tehdä mille?”  
  
Geralt nielaisi. ”Sinulle.”  
  
Jaskier painoi kyynärpäät polviin ja vilkuili häntä otsalle valuvien hiusten alta. ”Se mitä sinä teit viime yönä oli ihan hyvä.”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi.  
  
”Ehkä meidän pitäisi olla varovaisia tämän jutun kanssa”, Jaskier sanoi ja naurahti mutta ei kuulostanut kovin iloiselta. ”Tiedän kyllä, etten ole ikinä kovin varovainen minkään kanssa, mutta tämä on… En kuvitellut, että tästä tulisi ikinä mitään.”  
  
Geralt nyökkäsi taas. Hänen pitäisi varmaan antaa Roachille vettä. Oli jo myöhä ja kohta he menisivät nukkumaan. Ehkä Jaskier antaisi hänen taas pitää kättään vyötäröllään.  
  
”Geralt”, Jaskier sanoi hitaasti, ”minä en tosiaan ajatellut, että tästä tulisi mitään. Pidätkö sinä edes miehistä?”  
  
Geralt aikoi sanoa, ettei hän pitänyt _ihmisistä_ , mutta kyllähän hän tiesi mitä Jaskier tarkoitti. ”En yleensä.”  
  
”Niin minä ajattelinkin”, Jaskier sanoi ja heitti jäniksen luita nuotioon.  
  
”Pidätkö sinä?” Geralt kysyi ja katseli sitten, miten Jaskier nuolaisi huuliaan.  
  
”En yleensä. Ne jutut joista sinä näet unta –”  
  
”Niin?”  
  
”Oletko tehnyt niitä? Muiden kanssa?”  
  
Geralt kohautti olkapäitään. Hän oli hyvin vanha. ”Joitain. Joskus.”  
  
”Sinulla on siis ollut…”  
  
”Miehiä?” Hän oli maannut joskus jonkun kanssa, yön tai muutaman, tai pari kuukautta. Niin se oli mennyt. ”Joitain. Mutta siitä on pitkä aika.”  
  
”Minä en ole ensimmäinen.”  
  
Hän vilkaisi Jaskieria. Tämä hieroi leukaansa kädellään ja tuijotti sitten sormenpäitä. ”Olet sinä joissain asioissa. Kukaan ei ole roikkunut minun kannoillani kahtakymmentä vuotta.”  
  
Hän näki miten Jaskierin olkapäät putosivat alaspäin. ”Minä olenkin idiootti.”  
  
”Etkä ole”, hän sanoi. ”Jos sinä olisit lähtenyt, minä olisin tullut etsimään sinut. Ennen pitkää.”  
  
”En usko”, Jaskier sanoi pehmeällä äänellä.  
  
”Ne asiat joista sinä näet unta”, Geralt sanoi, ”oletko tehnyt niitä?”  
  
Jaskier kohautti olkapäitään ja sitten virnisti. ”Ehkä.”  
  
”Älä viitsi.”  
  
”En kovin monia”, Jaskier sanoi ja katsoi häntä sitten ihan vakavan näköisenä. ”Minulla on ilmeisesti enemmän mielikuvitusta sinua kuin muita varten.”  
  
”Hyvä.”  
  
Jaskier puraisi alahuultaan. ”Tai ehkä olen ehtinyt miettiä sitä liian pitkään. Vuosia.”  
  
Geralt kumartui kohentamaan tulta.  
  
”Vuosia”, Jaskier toisti hiljaa. ”Niin että suo anteeksi, jos en ihan heti usko sinua.”  
  
Geralt avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan.  
  
”Ehkä ne ovat pelkkiä unia, Geralt.”  
  
Hän huokaisi syvään ja nosti sitten katseensa Jaskieriin. Tämä oli tietenkin oikeassa. Ne olivat unia eivätkä unet tarkoittaneet mitään. Ehkä hän vain kaipasi lämmintä vartaloa ja Jaskier sattui olemaan paikalla. Tai ehkä hän oli järkyttynyt siitä, että oli uskonut menettäneensä Jaskierin, ja yritti nyt pitää tästä kiinni millä tavalla tahansa.  
  
”Mutta me voisimme silti nukkua sillä tavalla”, Jaskier sanoi, ”niin kuin eilenkin.”  
  
He nukkuivat sillä tavalla niin kuin eilenkin. Jaskier tuoksui jäniksenrasvalta eikä sanonut mitään, kun Geralt painoi kasvonsa kiinni tämän niskaan.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Aurinko paistoi Geraltin silmiin. Hän yritti pitää silmät vielä kiinni, mutta Jaskier kiemurteli hänen sylissään. Hän päästi Jaskierista irti, kömpi jaloilleen ja kävi tyhjentämässä rakkonsa, ja kun hän tuli takaisin, Jaskier istui maassa huovat mytyssä sylissään ja katseli häntä.  
  
”Minä näin sinusta unta”, Jaskier sanoi.  
  
Geralt haki Roachille vettä joesta ja silitti sitten tamman selkää samalla kun se joi. ”Mitä minä tein?” hän kysyi lopulta.  
  
”Meillä oli talo”, Jaskier sanoi. ”Sinä korjasit kattoa.”  
  
Geralt puraisi alahuultaan. ”Kattoa?”  
  
”Se tuntui ihan tavalliselta. Siinä unessa.” Jaskier oli hetken hiljaa. ”Ja sitten sinä suutelit minua.”  
  
Geralt jätti Roachin juomaan vettä rauhassa ja käveli sitten Jaskierin luo, pysähtyi muutaman askeleen päähän ja katseli miten Jaskier puristi huopia sylissään. Tietenkin hän suutelisi Jaskieria, jos tämä toivoisi sitä. Mutta Jaskier katseli häntä hetken ja sanoi sitten, että heidän pitäisi varmaan peseytyä kun nyt joki kerran oli tuossa, ja ryhtyi sitten riisumaan vaatteitaan.  
  
Ilma tuntui viileältä heti kun oli saanut päällysvaatteet pois. Geralt sotkeutui housujensa nyöreihin kun jäi katselemaan Jaskierin käsiä, ja Jaskier työnsi alushousut pois jalasta selin häneen ja käveli sitten jokeen. Yleensä Jaskier oli hirveän hidas menemään veteen, mutta tällä kertaa tämä oli siellä jo vyötäröä myöten, kun Geralt lopulta pääsi pientareelle saakka. Hän seisoi siinä ja etsi sopivaa kohtaa mistä pääsisi veteen kivien välistä, ja Jaskier kyykistyi niin että vettä oli kaulaan saakka ja lauloi pätkän sitä kaikkein vanhinta laulua.  
  
”Ole hiljaa”, Geralt sanoi. Hän kyllä tavallaan piti siitä laulusta. Se muistutti häntä siitä, kun kaikki oli vielä ollut alussa. Hän ei ollut tajunnut ollenkaan, mitä olisi pitänyt tehdä, kun Jaskier oli lähtenyt seuraamaan häntä. Yleensä ihmiset välttelivät häntä, ja jos joku roikkui hetken hänen kannoillaan, hänen tarvitsi vain olla muutaman minuutin verran oma itsensä. Mutta Jaskieriin se ei ollut tehonnut.  
  
Hän piti siitäkin, miten Jaskierin katse viipyi hänen ihollaan, liukui rintakehää alas ja juuttui lantiolle. Jaskier lakkasi laulamasta ja hymyili kaulaa myöten joessa, ja Geraltilla oli vasta nilkat vedessä.  
  
”Älä hymyile. Sinä olet nähnyt minut ennenkin.”  
  
”Se on erilaista nyt”, Jaskier sanoi ja hymyili lisää. ”Viitsisitkö pyörähtää ympäri?”  
  
Geralt nosti kädet lantiolle ja tuijotti Jaskieria niin pahasti kuin pystyi, ja Jaskier nauroi hänelle. Aurinko paistoi veden pintaan ja kimalteli kaikkialla. ”Oletko ihan varma?” hän kysyi. ”Oletko edes ikinä nähnyt minua auringonvalossa? Saatat pettyä.”  
  
”En usko”, Jaskier sanoi. ”Käänny nyt.”  
  
Geralt kääntyi ja melkein liukastui kivillä, ja Jaskier vihelsi. ”Tuo on naurettavaa”, Geralt sanoi. ”Nyt minä tulen kyllä veteen.”  
  
”Tule tänne”, Jaskier sanoi.  
  
Vesi virtasi sillä kohdalla hitaasti ja aurinko oli lämmittänyt sen melkein pohjaan saakka. Geralt käveli pohjaa pitkin Jaskierin luokse ja kyykistyi sitten veteen ja löi polvensa Jaskierin polviin. Aurinko heijastui vedestä ja paistoi silmiin, ja Jaskier katseli häntä niin kuin ei olisi ihan uskonut, että hän tosiaan oli siinä.  
  
”Oliko se sellainen kuin kuvittelit?” hän kysyi vähän matalammalla äänellä kuin oli ollut tarkoitus.  
  
”Oli”, Jaskier sanoi ja virnisti hänelle. ”Mutta mukavaa että esittelit sitä.”  
  
”Itsehän sinä pyysit.”  
  
”Hitto, Geralt”, Jaskier sanoi, otti sitten kiinni hänen olkapäästään ja kurotti toisen käden hänen hiuksiinsa. ”Sinun tukkasi on ihan takussa. Onko sinulla saippuaa?”  
  
”Rannalla.”  
  
”Käy hakemassa se.”  
  
Hän haki saippuan ja Jaskier pesi hänen hiuksensa joessa. Kun he lopulta pääsivät pois vedestä, Jaskier oli niin kylmissään että tärisi. Geralt kietoi Jaskierin huopaan ja itseensä ihan vain siksi aikaa, että tämä lakkasi tärisemästä. Sitten he pukeutuivat ja keräsivät tavarat ja lähtivät.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Kahden päivän päästä he osuivat pieneen kylään. Osa taloista oli ollut jo pitkään tyhjillään, mutta kylässä oli silti yhä pieni majatalo.  
  
”Noituri”, majatalon omistaja sanoi synkällä äänellä, kun Geralt kysyi töitä ja huonetta yöksi. Mutta Jaskier puhui miehen kanssa hetken, ja tämä kertoi kylän kaivossa asuvasta näkistä. Jos Geralt tappaisi sen, he saisivat illallisen ja huoneen yöksi. He jättivät Roachin majatalon talliin ja kävelivät kaivolle.  
  
”En tajua mikä näitä ihmisiä vaivaa”, Jaskier sanoi. ”Eiväthän ne edes tunne sinua.”  
  
”Eivät ne pitäisi minusta vaikka tuntisivat”, Geralt sanoi. Kaivon reuna oli sammaloitunut ja sen ympärillä heinä oli kasvanut pitkäksi. Kyläläiset olivat alkaneet hakea vetensä kauempaa, kun olivat pelänneet näkkiä.  
  
”Älä viitsi”, Jaskier sanoi ja istuutui kaivon reunalle. Geralt tarttui Jaskierin käsivarteen ja kiskaisi tämän pois sieltä. Hän ei missään nimessä aikonut pelastaa Jaskieria kaivosta. ”Minä pidän sinusta”, Jaskier sanoi niin kuin se olisi ratkaissut koko jutun.  
  
”Sinä oletkin poikkeus.”  
  
”Enkä ole. Minulla on vain vähän järkeä päässä.” Jaskier vilkuili kaivoa. ”Miltä se näyttää?”  
  
”Näkki?” Geralt kohautti olkapäitään. ”Se voi näyttää miltä vain. Riippuu haluaako se jutella.”  
  
”Jutella?”  
  
”Yleensä ne juttelevat ja yrittävät houkutella ihmisen hukuttautumaan.” Hän vilkaisi Jaskieria varoittavasti. ”Et sitten hyppää kaivoon. En aio kastella tukkaani toista kertaa tänään.”  
  
”En tietenkään”, Jaskier sanoi mutta näytti vähän huolestuneelta.  
  
Kävi ilmi että näkki halusi jutella. Geralt oli tavallaan helpottunut. Nyt hänellä olisi ainakin mahdollisuus päästä siitä eroon ilman että hän tappaisi sen. Mutta hän ei pitänyt siitä, miten se lähestyi ihmishahmossaan Jaskieria, hymyili ja kosketti sitten Jaskierin käsivartta.  
  
”Älä”, hän sanoi sille, ja se kääntyi hymyilemään hänelle. Hymy kuitenkin putosi saman tien sen kasvoilta, kun se tajusi, mikä hän oli. Hän veti hopeisen miekkansa huotrasta, tönäisi Jaskierin kauemmas sekä kaivosta että näkistä ja tarttui samalla näkkiä kaulasta ennen kuin se ehti vaihtaa muotoa. Se oli nuori nainen, hädin tuskin aikuinen, ja sen sydän hakkasi hänen sormiaan vasten, kun hän puristi sen kaulaa.  
  
Hän ei saanut puhuttua sille järkeä. Se oli vanha ja peloissaan eikä suostunut jättämään kaivoa, vaikka oli ihan selvää, ettei se voisi elää pitkään siellä. Kun hän hellitti hiukan otettaan sen kaulasta, se kasvatti naisensormiinsa pitkät kynnet ja raapi hänen käsivartensa verille, ja hän kuuli miten Jaskier huusi hänen nimeään. Hän olisi käskenyt Jaskierin olla hiljaa mutta ei nyt oikein ehtinyt, ja sitten hän löi näkin kaivon kivireunaa vasten ja painoi miekan kärkeä siihen kohtaan, missä sen ihmishahmolla oli sydän. Sen silmäluomet räpsähtelivät auki ja kiinni.  
  
”Anna minulle hiuksesi”, hän sanoi, ”ja vanno ettet palaa ikinä tänne, niin saat lähteä.”  
  
Se haukkoi henkeään hänen kättään vasten.  
  
”Päivän matkan päässä on joki. Se on parempi kuin tämä kaivo.”  
  
Se ei uskonut pääsevänsä sinne asti.  
  
”Yritä edes”, hän sanoi, ja sitten hän leikkasi sen hiukset poikki miekalla. Kun hän päästi irti sen kurkusta, se valui maahan tummana muodottomana olentona, joka liikahti ensin poispäin hänestä ja sitten äkkiä syöksyi kaivoa kohti.  
  
Hän löi hopeisen miekkansa sen läpi.  
  
”Hitto”, Jaskier sanoi ja tuijotti näkkiä, kun se savusi maassa. ”Hitto, Geralt, mitä se –”  
  
”Se yritti mennä takaisin kaivoon”, Geralt sanoi. ”Se olisi pian kuollut sinne kuitenkin. Mutta se uskoi että joki oli liian kaukana.” Hän piteli sen naishahmon pitkiä vaaleita hiuksia yhä kädessään.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Majatalon isäntä ei pitänyt hänestä yhtään enempää sen jälkeen, kun hän oli vienyt tälle näkin vaaleat hiukset ja vannonut, ettei siitä olisi enää vaivaa. He saivat kuitenkin illallisen. Hän söi perunamuhennostaan ja katseli sivusilmällä, miten Jaskier kertoi miehelle kaikista hyvistä asioista, joita hän oli ikinä tehnyt. Ainakin puolet niistä jutuista oli liioittelua. Toisaalta Jaskier liioitteli usein asioita myös toiseen suuntaan. Ja perunamuhennos oli aivan hyvää.  
  
Kun Jaskier tuli takaisin hänen luokseen, tämä näytti paljon väsyneemmältä kuin puoli tuntia sitten.  
  
”No?” hän kysyi ja työnsi kylmenneen perunamuhennoslautasen Jaskierin eteen.  
  
Jaskier pudisteli päätään.  
  
”Olisit voinut valita jonkun helpomman tavoitteen kuin yrittää saada ihmiset pitämään minusta.”  
  
”Joskus ihmiset kuuntelevat”, Jaskier sanoi ja katsoi häntä onnettoman näköisenä.  
  
”Harvoin.”  
  
”Toisinaan.” Jaskier täytti suunsa perunamuhennoksella ja jatkoi sitten siitä huolimatta. ”Mutta hän vain kertoi miten hänen isoisänsä oli kertonut että noituri oli varastanut joltakulta morsiamen. Hän ei suostunut kuuntelemaan kun minä sanoin, ettet sinä tekisi sellaista.”  
  
Geralt yritti olla hymyilemättä. ”Minä en varastaisi morsiamia.”  
  
”Et”, Jaskier sanoi ja nieleskeli perunamuhennosta, ”sinua ei kiinnosta tarpeeksi. Et sinä rupeaisi kosiskelemaan varattuja naisia. Se olisi sinusta ihan liian vaivalloista.”  
  
”Hänelle olisi varmaan pitänyt kertoa pari juttua sinusta”, Geralt sanoi.  
  
”Minä en ole tehnyt sellaista ainakaan kymmeneen vuoteen”, Jaskier sanoi ja osoitti häntä haarukalla. ”Tai ehkä viiteen. Ja silloinkin se oli vahinko. En tiennyt että hän oli naimisissa.”  
  
”Luulin ettei sinun pitänyt puhua rakastajista.”  
  
”Sinä aloitit”, Jaskier sanoi mutta huokaisi sitten ja keskittyi vähän aikaa perunamuhennokseen. Majatalon isäntä mulkoili heitä tiskinsä takaa ja Geralt koetti olla mulkoilematta takaisin. Kun he lähtisivät, mies muistelisi Jaskieria ihan yhtä pahalla kuin häntä, eikä hän mahtanut sille mitään. Hän oli jo yrittänyt sen minkä pystyi.  
  
”Älä näytä tuolta”, Jaskier sanoi hiljaa. ”Sinä näytät siltä että mietit miten harmi on että ne ihmiset alkavat karttaa minuakin. Älä mieti sitä. En minä piittaa.”  
  
”Mutta ei sinun pitäisi joutua –”  
  
”Ei meistä varmaan muutenkaan olisi tullut parhaita ystäviä”, Jaskier sanoi ja nyökkäsi majatalon isännän suuntaan. Mies seisoi tiskinsä takana, katseli heitä ja teroitti veitsiä. ”Jos on pakko valita niin minä otan mieluummin sinut.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Geralt sanoi.  
  
”Jos sinä kerran olet otettavissa.”  
  
Geralt puraisi alahuultaan.  
  
”Kai meillä on kylpyamme täällä?” Jaskier kysyi vähän hengästyneellä äänellä. ”Tiedän kyllä, että me kävimme joessa juuri tänä aamuna, mutta jos se on mitenkään mahdollista niin minä haluan kylpyyn. Ja haluan myös kaljaa. Kai tästä paikasta saa kaljaa?”  
  
  
**  
  
  
Majatalosta sai kaljaa, ja huoneessa oli kylpyamme. Geralt katseli, kuinka Jaskier jätti puoliksi juodun tuopin kylpyammeen viereen, riisui vaatteensa vähän hätäisesti ja kiipesi kylpyyn. Mustelmat olivat jo paljon haaleampia. Pian niitä ei näkyisi enää ollenkaan.  
  
”Älä tuijota”, Jaskier sanoi kylpyammeesta. ”Juo vähän ja tule tänne.”  
  
”Emme me molemmat mahdu sinne.”  
  
”Kyllä mahdumme”, Jaskier sanoi sillä äänellä joka vihjasi, että aurinko kulki siihen suuntaan johon Jaskier halusi. ”Paita pois, Geralt.”  
  
Geralt riisui paitansa. Sitten hän riisui myös housut. Jaskier oli katsellut häntä tänä aamuna auringossa, niin että nyt ei tuntunut juuri missään, että Jaskierin kaljasta pehmeät silmät liukuivat hänen ylitseen kynttilänvalossa. Hän kiipesi kylpyammeeseen ja istuutui kasvot Jaskieria kohti. Amme oli todellakin aivan liian pieni heille kahdelle.  
  
”Täydellistä”, Jaskier sanoi ja joi vähän lisää kaljaa. ”Geralt, kerro minulle jotain.”  
  
”Mitä?” Geralt kysyi.  
  
”Kerro niistä sinun unistasi”, Jaskier sanoi ja nuolaisi huuliaan. ”Kerro joku uni.”  
  
Hän ei missään tapauksessa aikonut kertoa. Ei hän sitä paitsi edes muistanut mitään niistä kokonaan. Eivät ne olleet kokonaisia tarinoita.  
  
”Tai sitten minä kerron”, Jaskier sanoi vähän käheällä äänellä.  
  
Geralt painoi selkänsä ammeen seinämää vasten.  
  
”Me olimme kylvyssä”, Jaskier sanoi, ”jossain pienessä kylässä, jossa on ikäviä ihmisiä ja yllättävän vahvaa kaljaa. Ja kylpyamme oli pieni niin kuin tämä. Minun piti varoa etten töki sinua mihinkään vääriin paikkoihin.”  
  
”Kyllä sinä saat tökkiä minua.”  
  
”Ole nyt hiljaa kun minä kerron tarinaa”, Jaskier sanoi mutta lempeästi. ”Me olimme siis kylvyssä. Sitten me aloimme suudella. Ihan noin vain. Minä kiipesin sinun syliisi. Sinä pidit minusta kiinni, pitelit minua lantiosta ja yritit varoa mustelmia, muttet ihan onnistunut.”  
  
”Mitä mustelmia?” Geralt kysyi matalalla äänellä.  
  
”Näitä mitä minulla nyt on”, Jaskier sanoi ja osoitti lantiotaan. ”Tämä on hyvin todentuntuinen uni. Sinä pitelit minusta kiinni ja me suutelimme ja minä olin sinun sylissäsi ja sillä tavalla se eteni siitä.”  
  
Geralt nielaisi. ”Jaskier –”  
  
”Oletko antanut kenenkään panna sinua?” Jaskier kysyi hiljaisella äänellä. ”Koska minä olen enkä erityisemmin pitänyt siitä. Se tuntui aika hankalalta. Paljon vaivaa ja vähän iloa. Mutta haluaisin ehkä kuitenkin kokeilla sitä sinun kanssasi.”  
  
Geralt painoi jalat ammeen pohjaa vasten ja puristi kädet kiinni reunoihin.  
  
”Sellaista unta minä näin, Geralt”, Jaskier sanoi ja puri alahuultaan. ”Hitto että on vaikea olla näin lähellä sinua ja sanoa itselleen, että ei kannata. Että ehkä sinä päätät taas kohta, ettet halua nähdä minua enää.”  
  
”Jaskier”, Geralt sanoi, ”olen pahoillani, se oli –”  
  
”Minä haluan että tämä on pysyvää”, Jaskier sanoi ja työnsi jalkapohjansa kiinni Geraltin reiteen. ”Haluan kaiken. Haluan että sinä suutelet minua ja _otat minut_ ja haluan ettet muuta mieltäsi.”  
  
Geralt avasi suunsa, mutta ei enää tiennyt mitä voisi sanoa. Jaskier kipristi varpaitaan hänen reittään vasten, ja kosketus tuntui siltä kuin Jaskier olisi työntänyt kätensä hänen rintalastansa läpi, tarttunut sydämestä ja puristanut.  
  
 _Helvetti._ Hän oli kuunnellut liikaa Jaskierin runoja.  
  
”Geralt?” Jaskier kysyi ja joi vähän lisää olutta. ”Oletko tehnyt sitä ikinä?”  
  
”Kyllä minä tiedän miten se tehdään.”  
  
”Mutta oletko antanut kenenkään tehdä sitä sinulle?”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi. Jaskier tiesi hänestä muutenkin melkein kaiken.  
  
”Oliko se hyvää?” Jaskier kysyi pienellä äänellä.  
  
”Ei erityisen”, Geralt sanoi. Siitä oli jo pitkä aika. Hän oli ollut humalassa, eikä hän mielellään muistellut koko tapahtumaa. Hän oli ollut nuori. Kai hän oli yrittänyt tuntea jotain.  
  
”Mutta me voisimme silti yrittää”, Jaskier sanoi ja heilutteli varpaitaan edestakaisin Geraltin reidellä. ”Sinä olisit varovainen.”  
  
”Totta kai olisin.”  
  
”Jos se ei olisi hyvää sinun kanssasi niin ei varmaan sitten kenenkään.”  
  
Siihen hän ei osannut sanoa mitään.  
  
”Geralt”, Jaskier sanoi. Jaskierin varpaat pysähtyivät hänen reidellään. ”Olisiko ihan hullua jos me suutelisimme?”  
  
Hän pudisteli päätään.  
  
”Koska on kyllä mahdoton kuvitella että pystyisin nukkumaan sinun vieressäsi enkä koskisi sinuun.”  
  
”Olethan sinä koskenut minuun ennenkin”, hän sanoi, ja Jaskier potkaisi häntä reiteen muttei kovin kovaa.  
  
”En _sillä tavalla”_ , Jaskier sanoi.  
  
”Sano vain mitä haluat.”  
  
Jaskier tuijotti häntä. ”Mitä _sinä_ haluat?”  
  
Hän halusi nostaa Jaskierin kylvystä ja kuivata ja kääriä petivaatteisiin ja laittaa sänkyyn, ja sitten hän halusi että Jaskier nukkuisi oluen pois päästään ja huomenna mikään ei olisi muuttunut. Ja hän halusi nostaa Jaskierin kylvystä ja pidellä seinää vasten ja suudella ja sitten avata hitaasti samalla kun Jaskier puristaisi hänen olkapäitään ja hiuksiaan ja toistelisi hänen nimeään, ja sitten hän halusi työntää itsensä Jaskierin sisään uudestaan ja uudestaan kunnes he molemmat olisivat aivan lopussa.  
  
”Geralt –”  
  
”Suutelu kuulostaa hyvältä”, hän sanoi. ”Mutta lupaa ettet jätä minua.”  
  
”Lupaa ettet jätä minua”, Jaskier sanoi hänelle, ja hän nyökkäsi.  
  
  
**  
  
  
He suutelivat vasta sängyssä. Jaskier maistui kaljalta ja perunamuhennokselta, ja Geralt piti huolta, ettei kylmää ilmaa päässyt vilttien väliin, ja ettei hän vahingossa puristanut Jaskieria kiinni patjaan. Hän oli kyllä suudellut monia ihmisiä, mutta harvoin sellaista jonka hän halusi niin kovasti pitää yhä huomenna. Hän yritti olla varovainen mutta Jaskier oli huolimaton, ja hän yritti olla hidas mutta Jaskier puri häntä alahuuleen. Kynttilät olivat jo sammuneet, hän näki tietenkin hyvin hämärässä mutta Jaskier ei, ja hänestä tuntui että Jaskierin kasvot kertoivat enemmän kuin hän osasi lukea. Mutta sen hän tiesi, että nyt kun se kaikki lämmin alaston iho oli häntä vasten, oli mahdotonta ymmärtää, miten hän oli pärjännyt niin kauan ilman.  
  
Hän ajatteli, että se riittäisi. He suutelisivat vähän ja sitten nukkuisivat. Asiat eivät muuttuisi liian nopeasti. Mutta hän oli tietenkin ollut kovana jo pitkään, ja kun Jaskierin sormet osuivat häneen, hän painoi itsensä Jaskierin kättä vasten ennen kuin ehti miettiä asiaa. Jaskier puristi sormensa hänen ympärilleen ja suuteli häntä ja toisteli hänen nimeään, ja hän asetteli heidät uudelleen patjalle niin että sai oman kämmenensä samalla kertaa heidän molempien ympärille. Se ei ollut kovin hienostunutta, mutta Jaskier katsoi häntä silmät suurina niin kuin ei olisi voinut uskoa sitä. Ja sillä tavalla Jaskierin molemmat kädet olivat vapaana ja hänen hiuksissaan ja selällään ja niskassaan ja kasvoillaan ja hetken hänen takapuolellaan, ja hän mietti sitä mitä Jaskier oli sanonut, sitä että he voisivat yrittää sitä, ja hän mietti kuinka painaisi Jaskierin patjaa vasten mutta hellästi, niin hellästi kuin pystyisi, ja sitten purkaisi Jaskierin paloiksi niin hitaasti kuin pystyisi, ja Jaskier tärisisi hänen sylissään ja tulisi vasta kun hän antaisi luvan, kun hän kietoisi sormensa Jaskierin ympärille ja samalla täyttäisi Jaskierin ihan kokonaan. Sitä hän mietti ja kumartui suutelemaan Jaskieria juuri kun tämä tuli, ja sitten hän piti toisen kätensä Jaskierin kasvoilla ja toisella jatkoi itse kunnes tuli Jaskierin vatsalle.  
  
”Hitto”, Jaskier sanoi ja katseli häntä hengästyneenä ja hikisenä, ja hän romahti makaamaan osittain Jaskierin viereen ja osittain päälle. He tarvitsisivat kyllä uuden kylvyn ennen kuin lähtisivät täältä. ”Hitto, Geralt.”  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoi ja suuteli Jaskierin korvaa.  
  
”Geralt, minä en halua nukahtaa.”  
  
Hän ei viitsinyt huomauttaa, että Jaskierin piti ehdottomasti nukkua.  
  
”Ei tässä pitänyt käydä näin”, Jaskier sanoi ja silitti hänen hiuksiaan. ”Minun piti olla kärsivällinen ja odottaa kunnes olisin ihan varma, ettet sinä enää lähde.”  
  
Hän painoi molemmat kämmenet Jaskierin kasvojen ympärille, vahingossa myös sen joka oli vähän tahmainen. Jaskier ei kuitenkaan tuntunut piittaavan. Hän silitti peukaloilla Jaskierin leukaa ja huulia ja poskia ja mietti miten voisi sanoa että ei lähtisi. Tai että joskus aika ei pehmentänyt asioita, joita pelättiin, vaan teki niistä terävämpiä.  
  
”Minä olen ihan tahmainen”, Jaskier sanoi ja hymyili hänen sormenpäitään vasten.  
  
”Niin minäkin”, hän sanoi, asettautui Jaskierin viereen ja veti tämän niin lähelle itseään kuin pystyi.  
  
  
**  
  
  
7.  
  
  
Hän heräsi siihen, että ikkunalaudalla istui varpusia. Hän katseli niitä vähän aikaa ja ne katselivat takaisin. Ulkona oli vielä hiukan hämärää, viereisen mökin katolla istui lisää lintuja, ja kattojen takana puiden latvat huojuivat kevyessä tuulessa. Ei vaikuttanut siltä, että tänään sataisi. He voisivat kulkea pitkän matkan.  
  
Hän räpytteli silmiään ja katsoi Jaskieria, joka makasi selällään melkein kiinni hänen kyljessään ja kuorsasi hiljaa. Jaskierin tukka sojotti kummallisesti ympäriinsä. Geralt yritti taltuttaa sitä painamalla sen takaisin kiinni Jaskierin päähän. Jaskier ei varmaan haluaisi nähdä sitä tuollaisena. Mutta oli vaikea koskea Jaskierin tukkaan ilman että koski Jaskieriin, eikä hän halunnut tökätä vahingossa Jaskieria naamaan ja herättää tätä. Hän antoi Jaskierin hiusten olla ja silitti sitten hyvin varovasti Jaskierin olkapäätä.  
  
Heillä oli vielä aikaa.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Jaskier heräsi vasta kun joku ryhtyi hakkaamaan ovea. Jaskier vilkaisi ensin ovea ja sitten Geraltia ja sitten säpsähti niin että melkein putosi sängyn reunan yli. Geralt tarttui Jaskieria vyötäröltä ja veti tämän takaisin sängylle.  
  
”Noituri! Aurinko on jo korkealla!” majatalon isännän ääni kuului oven takaa.  
  
”Me lähdemme hetken päästä”, Geralt vastasi.  
  
”Me haluaisimme aamupalaa ensin”, Jaskier sanoi.  
  
Ovelta ei kuulunut ensin mitään. Geralt mietti hiukan sumeasti, pitäisikö hänen nousta sängystä ja koettaa näyttää siltä, kuin hän ei olisi viettänyt yötä suutelemalla Jaskieria. Jos majatalon isäntä tulisi sisään huoneeseen ja näkisi heidät tällaisina, hän inhoaisi Jaskieria vielä vähän lisää. Se oli aivan tarpeetonta.  
  
”Nopea aamupala”, mies sanoi oven läpi. ”Sitten te häivytte.” Oven takaa kuului, miten miehen askeleet perääntyivät käytävää pitkin.  
  
”Hän ei ole kovin ystävällinen”, Jaskier sanoi hiljaisella äänellä.  
  
”Hän olisi ollut vielä vähemmän ystävällinen, jos olisi tullut sisään ja nähnyt meidät”, Geralt sanoi. Hän piteli yhä Jaskieria vyötäröltä, mutta tämä ei näyttänyt piittaavan. Hän pyöritti peukaloaan Jaskierin lantioluun kohdalla ja mietti, miten ihmeessä Jaskierin iho oli säilynyt niin pehmeänä, vaikka tämä oli seurannut Geraltia pitkin maita ja mantuja kaksikymmentä vuotta.  
  
”Hitto”, Jaskier sanoi ja painoi niskansa takaisin tyynyyn.  
  
”Meidän pitää lähteä.”  
  
”Huomasin sen.” Jaskier kääntyi häntä kohti ja painoi kämmenen hänen reidelleen, sitten rypisti otsaansa ja työnsi peiton syrjään. Hän räpytteli silmiään. Jaskier kuljetti sormenpäitä arpea pitkin edes takaisin. ”Mistä tämä tuli?”  
  
”Minulla on ollut se jo pitkään.”  
  
”Tiedän”, Jaskier sanoi, ”olen nähnyt sen ennenkin. Mistä se tuli?”  
  
Geralt veti syvään henkeä. ”Kai sinä huomasit, että minä istun tässä alasti? Ilman peittoa?”  
  
”Onko sinulla kylmä?” Jaskier kysyi mutta ei kuulostanut siltä kuin olisi ollut huolissaan.  
  
Geralt pudisteli päätään.  
  
”Ei tietenkään ole”, Jaskier sanoi, kietoi molemmat peitot paremmin itsensä ympärille ja painoi sitten peukalonsa kevyesti arven päälle. ”Etkö halua kertoa?”  
  
Geralt painoi silmänsä kiinni. ”Renfri teki sen.”  
  
”Renfri?” Jaskierin sormet pysähtyivät. ”Sinä et ole ikinä kertonut minulle siitä. Olisin tehnyt siitä laulun.”  
  
”Etkä olisi.”  
  
”Taatusti olisin. Minä –”  
  
”Siksi minä en kertonut”, Geralt sanoi ja vilkaisi Jaskieria. Jaskier tuijotti edelleen hänen reittään keskittyneen näköisenä. Hän painoi kämmenen Jaskierin olkapäälle.  
  
”Etkö pidä siitä tarinasta?” Jaskier kysyi ja taputti sitten Geraltin reittä. ”Tai ethän sinä pidä. Kyllä minä sen tiedän. Inhoat sitä nimeäkin. _Blavikenin teurastaja._ Mutta olisit voinut antaa minun tehdä siitä uuden tarinan. Olisin voinut korjata asian.”  
  
”Sitä ei voi korjata.” Hän silitti Jaskierin hiuksia. Jos Renfri olisi elänyt, tämä olisi pian vanha nainen.  
  
”Geralt –”  
  
”Et sitten tee tästä laulua”, hän sanoi. ”Renfri oli hädin tuskin aikuinen eikä yhtään sen enempää hirviö kuin minäkään. Hän… minä…”  
  
”Luoja”, Jaskier sanoi. ”Te panitte.”  
  
”Hmm”, Geralt sanoi.  
  
”Ettekö? Ette kai te… Sinä _pidit_ hänestä. Oliko teillä _suhde?_ ”  
  
”Ei suinkaan”, Geralt sanoi ja kietoi käsivartensa Jaskierin olkapään ympärille. ”Me vain vähän juttelimme. Ja vietimme yhden yön yhdessä.”  
  
”Arvasin”, Jaskier sanoi ja puristi hänen reittään.  
  
”Ja aamulla hän oli jättänyt minut. Seurasin häntä kaupunkiin. Ja tein sen mitä kaikkein vähiten halusin. Tapoin hänet.”  
  
Jaskier huokaisi syvään. ”Geralt –”  
  
”Jos edes hyräilet tästä, niin minä –”  
  
”Niin sinä mitä?” Jaskier kysyi mutta antoi toisen peiton takaisin hänelle, veti sen hänen lantionsa yli ja asetteli rinnalle. ”Olen pahoillani.”  
  
”Siitä on pitkä aika.”  
  
”Ei sinulle. Ja kuule… Olen varma että yritit olla tappamatta häntä.”  
  
”Se varmaan ilahduttaa häntä todella paljon.”  
  
”Totta kai”, Jaskier sanoi ja taputti häntä rintaan. ”Meidän pitäisi kai mennä. Ennen kuin se mies tulee takaisin ja kiskoo meidät ylös sängystä.”  
  
”Niin.”  
  
”Tai ei hän tietenkään uskaltaisi. Mutta hän tuijottaisi meitä aika pahasti. Geralt?”  
  
”Niin?”  
  
”Tällaistako tämä nyt on?” Jaskier sanoi ja painoi kämmenen hänen kasvojaan vasten.  
  
Hän tarttui Jaskierin ranteeseen ja otti sitten tämän käden käsiensä väliin. ”Oletko tyytymätön?”  
  
”En ollenkaan”, Jaskier sanoi ja nuolaisi huuliaan, ”olen vain… olen vain vähän… en oikein tiedä vielä, että mitä tekisin tällä kaikella.”  
  
”Millä kaikella?”  
  
”Sinulla”, Jaskier sanoi ja tuijotti häntä. ”En tiedä mitä tekisin sinulla.”  
  
Hän tuhahti. Kyllä Jaskier huomaisi, ettei hänestä olisi sen enempää iloa kuin ennenkään.  
  
”Älä viitsi”, Jaskier sanoi. ”Kyllä minä keksin kaikenlaista.”  
  
Hän silitti Jaskierin kättä. ”Haluatko aamupalaa?”  
  
”Haluan jäädä tänne pariksi viikoksi. Tai pariksi kuukaudeksi. Voisin pitää sinut sängyssä ja keksiä mitä kaikkea –”  
  
Hän työnsi Jaskierin lattialle. Jaskier huudahti mutta ei ehtinyt tehdä juuri muuta, ja sitten hän työnsi peitot Jaskier perässä ja nousi sängystä.  
  
” _Geralt_ –”  
  
”Meidän pitäisi varmaan siistiytyä vähän.”  
  
”Sinä olet ollut yksin liian pitkään”, Jaskier sanoi. ”Ei rakastajaa kuulu työntää sängystä aamulla. Se on epäkohteliasta. Ja sitä paitsi minä olisin voinut loukata vaikka lantioni tai nyrjäyttää nilkkani ja mitä sinä sitten olisit tehnyt? Kantanut minua paikasta toiseen? Koska me molemmat tiedämme, että sinä pystyisit siihen. Äläkä katso minua tuolla tavalla, Geralt. Et sinä olisi jättänyt minua tänne.”  
  
Geralt kasteli palan kangasta eilisillan kylpyveteen ja istuutui sitten Jaskierin viereen lattialle. Hän puhdisti eilisillan jäljet ensin Jaskierin iholta ja sitten omaltaan, ja Jaskier huokaili tavalla joka vihjasi, ettei tämä ehkä miettinyt aamupalaa.  
  
He pukeutuivat ja söivät puoliksi palanutta puuroa ja hiukan kuivaa leipää samalla kun majatalon isäntä vilkuili heitä epäluuloisen näköisenä. Geralt tajusi vasta puolivälissä aamiaista, että heidän reitensä olivat pöydän alla toisiaan vasten. Hän ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt vetää reittään kauemmas, ennen kuin Jaskier otti leivän hänen kädestään, puraisi siitä, irvisti ja antoi sen sitten hänelle takaisin. Ehkä se jo vihjaisi majatalon isännälle, että he olivat melko tuttavallisia keskenään. Hän jatkoi syömistä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
He kulkivat koko päivän ja pysähtyivät vasta, kun oli niin pimeää että Jaskier alkoi kompastua jalkoihinsa. Jaskier oli ollut hiljainen koko päivän mutta toi huopansa maahan Geraltin viereen ja asettui niin lähelle häntä, että hän pystyi kietomaan käsivartensa tämän ympärille. Metsä oli hiljainen ja Roach asteli edestakaisin ruohonkorsien perässä. Jossain lauloi huuhkaja. Geralt silitti Jaskierin käsivartta ja odotti että tämä nukahtaisi, ja sitten Jaskier kääntyi häntä kohti ja suuteli suulle.  
  
Seuraavana päivänä hän antoi Jaskierin ratsastaa Roachilla. Hän käveli heidän perässään ja kuunteli, kuinka Jaskier hyräili laulua, jossa haltiat kertoivat ihmislapsille kaukaisista ajoista. Roach näytti pitävän laulusta. Taivas oli harmaankirjava ja tuuli oli muuttumassa kylmemmäksi, ja iltaan mennessä he olivat nälkäisiä ja hiukan kylmissä. Geralt ampui riekkoja jousella ja sitten hiukan myöhemmin piteli Jaskieria sylissään samalla kun puristi sormensa tämän ympärille. Jaskier nukkui kietoutuneena kiinni häneen ja valitti aamulla että oli palelluttanut nenänsä.  
  
Kahden päivän päästä he kuulivat kaikuina kuinka Nilfgaardin armeija marssi kukkuloiden toisella puolella. Jaskier lakkasi laulamasta soddenilaista laulua naisesta, jonka sulhanen muuttui lohikäärmeeksi. Geralt yritti olla miettimättä mitä tekisi, jos Nilfgaardin joukot ehtisivät Cintraan ennen häntä. Hän ei ollut edes tavannut lasta, ei hän vielä voinut ruveta huolehtimaan siitä. Mutta sinä yönä hän nukkui huonosti ja heräsi kauan ennen auringonnousua, otti jousensa ja ampui peuran läheiseltä aukiolta. Ainakaan Jaskier ei olisi nälkäinen tänään.  
  
Suuteleminen oli muuttunut helpoksi yllättävän nopeasti. Välillä hän hätkähti unesta hereille ja yllättyi siitä, että Jaskier makasi hänen sylissään, ja välillä Jaskier katsoi häntä niin kuin olisi yllättynyt, että hän oli siinä. Mutta suuteleminen oli helppoa iltaisin, kun he makasivat jo huopiensa välissä kädet toistensa ympärillä. Päivällä hän ei uskaltanut koskea Jaskieriin, eikä tämä tehnyt muuta kuin toisinaan nojasi hänen olkapäähänsä tai taputti häntä selkään. Hän ei kysynyt, oliko tässä kaikki mitä Jaskier toivoi häneltä. Mutta jos niin oli, hän uskoi olevansa tyytyväinen. Tuntui siltä kuin hänellä olisi ollut puolet jostain, joka kokonaisena olisi saattanut olla liian raskas pideltäväksi, ja liian helppo rikkoa. Välillä Jaskier silti katsoi häntä tavalla, joka sai hänet miettimään, ettei tässä ehkä ollut kaikki.  
  
Jaskier ei kysellyt häneltä juuri mitään, ei muuta kuin niitä tavallisia asioita: milloin he olisivat perillä, mitä he söisivät, sataisiko tänään, miksi Roach näytti tuolta, eikö Geraltin viitta juuttunut puiden oksiin, pitikö Geralt enemmän duuri- vai mollikappaleista, miltä Rinde oli näyttänyt sata vuotta sitten, missä mehiläiset asuivat talvella, eikö Geraltia väsyttänyt. Välillä Geraltia tosiaan väsytti. Mutta hän muisteli sitä, kuinka oli luullut karkottaneensa Jaskierin luotaan lopullisesti, ja sitten hän kertoi tälle, ettei tiennyt mehiläisistä juuri mitään. Ehkä ne kuolivat kaikki. Jaskier mulkoili häntä ja sanoi häntä synkäksi mieheksi.  
  
Eikä Jaskier kysellyt häneltä öisinkään, avasi vain hänen housujensa nyörit, työnsi alushousut reisiin ja otti hänet käteensä. Hän oli jo tottunut odottamaan sitä. Toisinaan hän koski Jaskieria jo ennen kuin tuli itse, ja silloin Jaskierin sormet yleensä kävivät raukeiksi ja niiden rytmi alkoi hajota, ja hän otti heidät molemmat omaan käteensä ja hoiti heidät loppuun. Mutta toisinaan hän odotti kädet Jaskierin lantiolla tai selällä tai reisillä eikä tehnyt muuta kuin suuteli kunnes oli tullut Jaskierin käteen, ja sitten hän purki Jaskierin palasiksi niin hitaasti kuin kykeni eikä hänellä ollut kiire minnekään. Jaskierilla kyllä oli. Mutta hän oli kaksikymmentä vuotta kuunnellut Jaskierin puheesta vain sen minkä oli halunnut. Nyt se kävi helposti. Ja lopussa Jaskier näytti aina tyytyväiseltä vaikka oli hetkeä aiemmin uhannut suolistaa hänet. Hän ei tiennyt miksi Jaskier uhkaili häntä juuri sillä, mutta sen hän kyllä tiesi, ettei Jaskierilla ollut aavistustakaan miten toteuttaa uhkauksensa.  
  
Jaskier ei ehdottanut muuta eikä hän tarjonnut. Unissaan hän piteli Jaskieria selkä puunrunkoa vasten ja Jaskier puristi sormet hänen paljaaseen selkäänsä samalla kun hän työntyi Jaskierin sisään. Päivällä hän katseli puita, joiden ohi he kävelivät eikä ymmärtänyt, mistä sellainen ajatus oli tullut hänen päähänsä. Se olisi varmasti epämukavaa heille molemmille. Eikä Jaskier enää puhunut omista unistaan.  
  
Päivät muuttuivat hiljaisemmiksi sitä mukaa kun he lähestyivät Cintraa. Ensin Geralt ajatteli että se johtui poltetuista kylistä ja sotajoukkojen polkemasta maasta. Sitten hän tajusi, että hän ja Jaskier olivat lakanneet puhumasta toisilleen. Yöllä Jaskier koski häntä lujempaa kuin ennen ja toisti hänen nimeään äänellä, joka kuulosti vaatimukselta. Tai ehkä uhkaukselta.  
  
Kun he olivat enää päivän tai kahden päässä Cintrasta, Jaskier työnsi yhtenä yönä kesken kaiken hänen kätensä pois ja pyörähti hänen altaan ja yritti kiivetä hänen päälleen, ja hän palautti Jaskierin maahan, ja silloin Jaskier potkaisi häntä nivusiin. Ei kovin kovaa mutta sen verran kuitenkin, että hetken päästä hän mietti, miksi he olivat ruvenneet painimaan. Hän piteli Jaskierin ranteita tämän pään yläpuolella ja istui lantion päällä, ja Jaskier hengitti sisään ja ulos niin kuin olisi juossut maileja ja oli kovempi kuin silloin kun se mitä he olivat tehneet oli muuttunut painimiseksi. Hän halusi kysyä mikä helvetti Jaskieria nyt vaivasi mutta ei uskaltanut, ja sitten Jaskier vain tuijotti häntä, kunnes hän painoi toisen käden tämän rintakehälle ja kurkotti toisella jalkojen väliin. Jaskier tuli melkein heti.  
  
Ehkä Jaskier oli huolissaan lapsesta. Geralt ainakin oli. Hän oli huolissaan siitä, että Nilfgaard ehtisi ennen häntä, ja siitä että lapselle oli jo tapahtunut jotain eikä hän ollut siellä, ja hän oli helvetin vihainen siitä että oli huolissaan tuollaisista asioista. Mikään siitä ei kuulunut hänelle. Hänen olisi pitänyt olla jossain kaukana koko sotkusta. Hänen olisi pitänyt metsästää hirviöitä ja vältellä ihmisiä. Ne olivat ainoat asiat, joissa hän oli koskaan ollut hyvä. Ja nyt hän raahasi Jaskieria kohti jotain mistä ei ymmärtänyt mitään, eikä hän edes osannut sanoa Jaskierille että oli hermostunut, että sen takia hän ärähteli kun Jaskier oli liian hiljaa tai puhui liikaa, tai kun satoi tai tuuli, tai kun Roach halusi pysähtyä syömään tai hörisi yöllä.  
  
Hän toivoi että olisi voinut kääntyä takaisin. Hän ei ollut koskaan piitannut kohtalosta. Mutta hän oli tullut tänne saakka, eikä hän halunnut nähdä Jaskierin ilmettä kun hän kertoisi tälle, että oli päättänyt luovuttaa.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän heräsi hitaasti niin kuin joskus sellaisina aamuina, kun oli edellisenä iltana juonut liikaa olutta ilotalossa ja nukahtanut naisen viereen. Nyt Jaskier makasi selällään hänen vieressään ja katseli taivasta, joka näytti jo synkältä. Hän puraisi itseään huuleen ja toivoi, etteivät he olisi olleet perillä.  
  
”Mitä nyt tapahtuu?” Jaskier kysyi.  
  
Geralt pudisteli päätään.  
  
”Cintra on alle päivän matkan päässä”, Jaskier sanoi hiljaa. ”Nilfgaardin armeijan voi melkein haistaa tänne asti. Luuletko että pääset sinne ja takaisin? Lapsen kanssa? Ja mitä minä teen? Odotanko minä täällä vai tulenko mukaan? Geralt –”  
  
Hän painoi kämmenensä Jaskierin käden päälle. Ainakin puhe loppui.  
  
”Mitä minä teen?” Jaskier kysyi ja katseli hänen kättään.  
  
Hän nielaisi. Hän oli miettinyt tätä. Hän ei aikonut viedä Jaskieria Cintraan, kun ei ollut varma pääsisikö sieltä enää pois. ”Ota Roach ja mene Vizimaan. Odota minua siellä.”  
  
”En minä voi ottaa Roachia”, Jaskier sanoi hiljaa, ”se heittäisi minut selästä heti kun sinä katoaisit näkyvistä. Sinä olet hemmotellut sen.”  
  
”Minä en hemmottele ketään”, hän sanoi ja silitti Jaskierin kättä. Vizima oli niin kaukana. Mutta kun Nilfgaardin armeija miettisi jotain muuta kuin Cintraa, Jaskier olisi jo puolessa välissä matkaa, ja Geralt ja lapsi liikkuisivat nopeammin kuin armeija.  
  
”Oletko varma että haluat minut sinne?” Jaskier kysyi ohuella äänellä. ”Vizimaan? Minä voisin… voisin mennä jonnekin kauemmas. Sinun ei tarvitsisi huolehtia minusta.”  
  
Hän puristi sormensa Jaskierin ranteen ympärille.  
  
”Minä olen tiellä”, Jaskier sanoi.  
  
”Niin olet”, Geralt sanoi ja kääntyi kyljelleen. Hän veti Jaskierin käden rintakehälleen ja sulki sen omiensa sisään. ”Sille ei nyt mahda mitään.”  
  
Jaskier tuijotti häntä ja pudisteli hitaasti päätään. ”Hitto, Geralt, sinä –”  
  
”Sinä lupasit auttaa musiikkikasvatuksessa.”  
  
Jaskier hymyili aivan vähän.  
  
”Et voi jättää minua yksin lapsen kanssa”, Geralt sanoi. ”Minä pilaisin sen viikossa.”  
  
”Totta”, Jaskier sanoi ja pyöritti sormenpäitään Geraltin rintakehää vasten. ”Ehkä minun pitää odottaa sinua Vizimassa. Lapsen takia.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Geralt sanoi. ”Ja sinä otat Roachin.”  
  
”Ei kun sinä otat Roachin”, Jaskier sanoi. ”Minä kävelen.”  
  
”Minä olen parempi kävelemään kuin sinä.”  
  
”Sinä olet kaikessa parempi kuin minä, joten mitään niistä ei lasketa. Sitä paitsi sinun pitää päästä nopeasti sieltä pois sitten kun lähdet sen lapsen kanssa.” Jaskier oli hetken hiljaa. ”Entä jos et pääse pois sieltä?”  
  
”Kyllä minä pääse.”  
  
”Jos et pääse”, Jaskier sanoi ja hengitti syvään, ”niin minä menen pohjoiseen. Etsin jonkun paikan missä voin olla talven yli.”  
  
”Minä etsin sinut keväällä.”  
  
”Parempi olisi”, Jaskier sanoi. ”Tai muuten minä rupean esittämään julkisesti kaikkia niitä lauluja, joita olen tehnyt sinusta silloin kun olen ollut vähän vihainen. Tai…”  
  
”Tai mitä?”  
  
Jaskier huokaisi. ”Tai toivonut että pääsisin sinun housuihisi.”  
  
Geralt rypisti otsaansa. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Minulla on paljon tunteita”, Jaskier sanoi ja taputti häntä rinnalle. ”Johonkin ne piti laittaa. Niin että olen tehnyt aika monta laulua, jotka ovat niin röyhkeitä etten ole voinut laulaa niitä missään. Kerran yhden majatalon emäntä kuuli, kun harjoittelin niitä yksin huoneessani. Hän potkaisi minut sieltä pihalle. Keskellä yötä, voitko kuvitella?”  
  
”Voin”, Geralt sanoi. ”Älä vain rupea esittämään niitä lauluja. Kyllä minä etsin sinut.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Jaskier sanoi ja hymyili vähän. ”Meidän pitäisi varmaan lähteä.”  
  
Geralt nyökkäsi ja piteli Jaskierin kädestä kiinni lujempaa.  
  
”Sinulla on kiire Cintraan”, Jaskier sanoi hiljaa, ”ja minun pitää päästä Vizimaan odottamaan, että sinä tulet pelastamaan minut sieltä.”  
  
Geralt aikoi päästää Jaskierin kädestä irti. Hän ihan totta aikoi tehdä sen. Mutta Jaskierin sormet tuntuivat raskailta hänen rintakehäänsä vasten, ja Vizima oli kaukana, ja heidän välissään olisi ainakin puoli Nilfgaardin armeijaa, ja hänen pitäisi miettiä sitä lastakin. Hän ei muistanut milloin viimeksi olisi joutunut miettimään muuta kuin Roachia ja sitä hirviötä jota milloinkin metsästi.  
  
”Geralt.”  
  
”Minä tulen sinne”, hän sanoi ja puristi Jaskierin kättä.  
  
Jaskier nyökkäsi ja nousi seisomaan. Hän piti yhä Jaskierin kädestä kiinni. Onneksi kukaan muu kuin Roach ei nähnyt. Sitten hän yritti päästää irti, ja Jaskier tarttui häntä käsivarresta ja veti lähemmäs ja suuteli, ja hän painoi kämmenet Jaskierin kasvoille ja suuteli takaisin. Viikon päästä hän olisi taas Jaskierin luona. Kaikki olisi hyvin.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Viikon päästä hän ei ollut Jaskierin luona.  
  
  
**  
  
  
8.  
  
  
Hän havahtui vasta kun kärryt pysähtyivät. Pää tuntui raskaalta eikä hän ollut vieläkään aivan varma oliko hereillä vai unessa, mutta jalan kipu tuntui todelliselta. Melkein yhtä todelliselta tuntui naisen ääni hänen mielessään:  
  
 _Se metsän tyttö on aina kanssasi.  
  
_ Hän kiipesi pois kärryiltä. Kauppias huusi hänen peräänsä mutta hän ei kääntynyt enää. Hän ei tiennyt muisteliko unta vai jotain harhaa vai jotain mitä Renfri oli sanonut hänelle yli kolmekymmentä vuotta sitten, eikä hän enää tiennyt oliko se Renfrin ääni hänen mielessään, vai jonkun toisen. Ehkä hän kuvitteli kuulevansa Yenneferin, tai äitinsä äänen, mutta sitä hän ei pystynyt ajattelemaan, se tuntui siltä kuin tylppä isku kylkiluiden alle. Hän kulki hiukan lujempaa ja jalan kipu turtui. Hän oli tosiaan jo luullut kuolevansa. Mutta jos hän nyt löytäisi lapsen, ehkä heillä kaikilla olisi vielä toivoa.  
  
Hän kompuroi ääntä kohti vaikkei tiennyt kuka puhui, ja sitten hän kuuli askeleita metsästä.  
  
Hän kääntyi ympäri.  
  
Cirilla juoksi häntä kohti.  
  
Hän ei tiennyt miksi olisi piitannut kohtalosta, tai yllätyksen laista, tai lapsesta jota ei lainkaan tuntenut. Hän välitti Roachista ja joinain hyvinä päivinä vähän itsestään. Mutta nyt hän avasi käsivartensa ja tyttö juoksi hänen syliinsä niin kuin olisi etsinyt häntä koko tämän ajan, ja hän vannoi itselleen että pitäisi heidät turvassa. Hän veisi Cirillan Vizimaan ja he etsisivät Jaskierin ja sitten he kolme matkustaisivat talveksi jonnekin pohjoiseen. Hän ei sotkeutuisi enää mihinkään ylimääräiseen -  
  
”Kuka on Yennefer?” Cirilla kysyi.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän joutui viheltämään puoli päivää ennen kuin Roach lopulta löysi hänen luokseen. Siinä vaiheessa hän oli jo kertonut Cirillalle itsestään enemmän kuin ikinä oli kertonut kenellekään muulle ja kaiken kahdesti, ja Cirilla oli ainakin viidesti käskenyt hänen kutsua itseään Ciriksi. Kerran hän oli vahingossa kutsunut Cirillaa prinsessaksi, ja silloin tämä oli katsonut häntä niin vihaisesti, että hän oli melkein säikähtänyt. Ilmeisesti hän hiukan pelkäsi lapsia. Hän olikin aina epäillyt, että saattaisi pelätä jotain.  
  
Ainoa tie Temeriaan meni Soddenin kukkuloiden yli. Poltettu maa ja poltettu liha haisivat kaukaa. Hän sanoi Cirillalle, että kaikki oli hyvin, mutta lapsi katsoi häntä niin kuin olisi ihmetellyt, miten hän ikinä pystyi uskomaan itseään. Hän piteli Roachin ohjia tiukasti kädessään ja varmisti minuutin välein, että lapsi oli yhä tallessa hevosen selässä. Ja sitten hän näki taistelujen polttaman maiseman. Cirilla meni hiljaiseksi ja myös Roach vaikutti vähän järkyttyneeltä, ja hän taputti hevosta kaulalle. Se kaikki olisi läheltä vielä pahempaa. Täältä kaukaa katsottuna mikään ei tuntunut ihan todelliselta. Ihmisten kasvoja ei voinut nähdä ja kuoleman hajukin sekoittui tuulessa muihin tuoksuihin.  
  
”Geralt –”  
  
”Nuo ovat Temerian ja Aedirnin lippuja”, hän sanoi prinsessalle ja nyökkäsi kohti armeijoja, jotka olivat leiriytyneet linnakkeen eteen. ”Nilfgaard on joutunut vetäytymään.”  
  
”Tai tuhottu”, lapsi sanoi synkällä äänellä.  
  
 _Tuskin,_ Geralt ajatteli ja lähti taluttamaan Roachia lähemmäs. Hän ei halunnut joutua neuvottelemaan armeijoiden komentajien kanssa. Mieluiten hän ei olisi neuvotellut kenenkään kanssa. Mutta heidän piti päästä sillan yli. Hän yritti olla katsomatta ruumiita, niitä jotka olivat palaneet ja erityisesti niitä joilla oli kasvot, ja toivoi että Cirilla seurasi hänen esimerkkiään. Roach nyki päätään mutta rauhoittui kun hän piteli kättään hetken sen kaulalla, ja maa heidän jalkojensa alla muuttui tallautuneesta heinikosta ja mättäistä tuhkaksi.  
  
 _Kuka on Yennefer?_ Cirilla oli kysynyt aamulla. Nyt se kysymys pyöri Geraltin mielessä melkein niin kuin viime yön äänet. Hän ei ollut osannut kertoa. Hän oli sanonut, että Yennefer oli maagi, eikä se ollut riittänyt heille kummallekaan, ja kun hän oli koettanut jatkaa, hänellä ei ollut enää ollut sanoja. Hän ei halunnut nähdä Yenneferiä, ei nyt, kun heidän viimeisestä tapaamisestaan oli niin vähän aikaa, ja hänellä oli niin paljon muuta. Hänellä oli jo enemmän kuin mistä hän pystyisi selviytymään.  
  
He kohtasivat sotilaita vasta lähellä linnoitusta. Ensimmäiset olivat niin nuoria että olivat varmaan ensimmäistä kertaa poissa kotoa. Hän yritti puhua niitä päästämään heidät sillalle, mutta ne luulivat varmaan saaneensa vihdoin ensimmäisen tehtävän johon pystyisivät. Ne veivät heidät komentajansa luo, joka vei heidät komentajansa luo, joka vei heidät komentajansa luo, joka katsoi Geraltia pahasti ja Cirillaa epäluuloisesti ja kysyi Geraltilta, mistä hän oli varastanut lapsen. Hän sanoi, että halusi puhua sille, joka oli täällä vastuussa asioista, ja ne veivät hänet kuningas Foltestin luo.  
  
”Noituri”, Foltest sanoi ja nousi seisomaan pöytänsä äärestä. Kuningas näytti väsyneeltä niin kuin joku, joka on johtanut sotaa koko aamupäivän.  
  
Geralt nyökkäsi kuninkaalle. Ritarit tämän ympärillä kokeilivat jo miekkojensa kahvoja, mutta Foltest heilautti kättään ja ritarit rauhoittuivat.  
  
”Ja kuka tämä on?” Foltest kysyi ja katsoi Cirillaa.  
  
”Meidän pitää päästä sillan yli”, Geralt sanoi painavalla äänellä. ”Mahdollisimman pian.”  
  
Foltestin suupieli kohosi aavistuksen verran, ja sitten tämä istuutui takaisin pöytänsä taakse ja lähetti ritarit kauemmas. Geralt otti askeleen eteenpäin.  
  
”En ole kovin yllättynyt siitä, että sinäkin olet täällä”, Foltest sanoi. ”Olet kyllä vähän myöhässä. Sinusta olisi ollut apua tänä aamuna.”  
  
”Näyttää siltä että pärjäsitte hyvin ilman minuakin.” Se kuulosti enemmän kysymykseltä kuin hän oli tarkoittanut.  
  
Foltest huokaisi ja hymy katosi. ”Menetimme paljon miehiä. Ja mekin melkein myöhästyimme. Ilman sitä yhtä maagia –”  
  
”Ketä?” Geralt kysyi ja puraisi sitten itseään huuleen.  
  
”Triss kuulemma tuntee hänet”, Foltest sanoi ja katseli häntä pää kallellaan. ”Sinä varmasti muistat Trissin. He ovat molemmat linnoituksessa.”  
  
Geralt nielaisi. ”Minun pitää vain päästä yli.”  
  
”Kaunis nainen”, Foltest sanoi, ”tummanruskeat hiukset. Poltti melkein kaiken minkä näet. Luulimme jo että hän oli kuollut. Hän todellakin näytti kuolleelta.”  
  
 _Helvetti._  
  
”Mene sillan yli”, Foltest sanoi ja nyökkäsi kohti Cirillaa, ”ja vie tyttö. Enkä minä sano kenellekään, että näin hänet täällä. En osaa olla luottamatta sinuun, en sen jälkeen mitä teit tyttäreni puolesta. Ja tee niin kuin haluat sen maagisi suhteen. Ei se kuulu minulle.”  
  
”Ei niin”, Geralt sanoi, ja Foltest melkein hymyili hänelle. Hän halusi ravistella miestä. Haavoittunutta jalkaa pakotti taas, Cirilla näytti siltä että kysyisi häneltä kohta miljoona kysymystä, hänestä tuntui samaan aikaan siltä kuin hän olisi nukkunut liikaa eikä ollenkaan, ja hän halusi vain päästä sillan yli Temeriaan ja pääkaupunkiin ja etsiä Jaskierin ja ottaa pitkän kylvyn.  
  
Hän jätti Roachin odottamaan linnoituksen sisäpihalle, tarttui Cirillaa kädestä ja ryhtyi etsimään maageja. Se ei ollut vaikeaa. Kaiken sen taistelun ja kuoleman keskelläkin oli helppo tunnistaa kummankin naisen tuoksu. Hän löysi heidät pienestä huoneesta, jossa Triss istui pöydän ääressä ja valmisteli mutkikkaan näköistä loitsua ja Yennefer makasi sängyssä ja katsoi häntä puolittain auki olevien silmäluomien välistä.  
  
”Geralt”, Yennefer sanoi yllättävän vihaisella äänellä ottaen huomioon että näytti hädin tuskin elävältä.  
  
Triss käännähti ympäri ja katsoi Geraltia. Geralt yritti pitää Cirillan selkänsä takana ja näyttää siltä kuin olisi osunut huoneeseen vahingossa. Hän nyökkäsi molemmille naisille. ”Triss. Yennefer.”  
  
”Sinä olet myöhässä”, Yennefer sanoi.  
  
”Niin Foltestkin sanoi.”  
  
”Tulitko vain tervehtimään?” Triss kysyi ja katsoi häntä terävästi. ”Vai oliko sinulla jotain asiaa? Ja kuka tämä on?”  
  
Cirilla otti askeleen taaksepäin Geraltin takana. Geralt peruutti tytön mukana. ”Ei kukaan. Enkä minä tullut tervehtimään. Minä…” Mutta sitten hän näki, miten Yennefer katsoi Cirillaa. Kaikki terä oli poissa naisen katseesta. ”Tulin tervehtimään. Foltest sanoi että te olisitte täällä. Yen –”  
  
”Sinä kuuntelit minua”, Yen sanoi. ”Uskomatonta. Luulin ettei mikään siitä mitä sanoin uponnut sinun paksuun kalloosi.”  
  
”Me olemme menossa sillan yli”, Geralt sanoi. ”Halusin vain varmistaa että sinä olet kunnossa. Että te olette kunnossa.”  
  
”Älä minusta välitä”, Triss sanoi ja nosti polvensa toisen polven yli.  
  
”Minähän sanoin, että hänestä on vain harmia”, Yen sanoi Trissille. Geralt pyöräytti silmiään. Yen olisi pystynyt niin paljon pahempaankin.  
  
”Kuulin että sinä poltit koko mäen”, Geralt sanoi. Yen kuulisi kyllä arvostuksen hänen äänessään. Ja ehkä myös anteeksipyynnön. Ehkä hän joskus esittäisi sen sanoilla, sitten kun hän keksisi miten se tehtiin. Nyt Cirilla nyki häntä ranteesta ja hänen oli vähän vaikea keskittyä. Ja silti jokin nyki häntä toiseen suuntaan, kohti Yenneferiä. Ehkä se oli se toive. Hänen ei olisi koskaan pitänyt tehdä sitä. Hän ei ollut vanginnut Yenneferiä vaan itsensä.  
  
”Kerrankin sain jotain aikaan”, Yen sanoi ja katseli taas Cirillaa. ”Tiedätkö sinä mitä teet?”  
  
”En lainkaan.”  
  
”No, ainakin tiedät sen.” Yen veti syvään henkeä. ”Pysykää kaukana Nilfgaardista. Ja etsi se trubaduurisi. Sinä tajuat asioista puolet ja hän tajuaa sen toisen puolen. Yhdessä te saatatte jopa onnistua… onnistua tekemään asiat hyvin.”  
  
”Yen”, Geralt sanoi ja yritti olla piittaamatta siitä, että sekä Triss että Cirilla tuijottivat häntä. ”Olen pahoillani. Siitä mitä et saanut. Siitä että minä…”  
  
”Sääli minua joskus myöhemmin”, Yen sanoi, ”sitten kun jaksan haukkua sinut siitä hyvästä. Ja häivy nyt. Teillä on vielä pitkä matka.”  
  
”Tuo jalka näyttää pahalta”, Triss sanoi ja nyökkäsi kohti Geraltin reittä. ”Minulla on ehkä rohtoa joka sopii siihen. Sinun pitää pysyä hengissä nyt kun olet näköjään perustanut perheen.”  
  
Geralt tuhahti mutta ei sanonut mitään, kun naiset hymyilivät toisilleen. Hän otti rohdon Trissiltä ja kuunteli Yeniltä vielä pari kommenttia siitä, miten hän voisi jatkossa koettaa vältellä kylpyjä vähän vähemmän. Sitten hän hyvästeli molemmat naiset ja lähti kävelemään Cirillan kanssa pois linnoituksesta. Onneksi Roach odotti heitä. Hänestä tuntui, että jokin veti häntä takaisin Yenin luo, varmaan se hänen oma itsepäinen toiveensa, mutta onneksi Cirilla veti häntä käsivarresta toiseen suuntaan.  
  
”Tuo oli Yennefer”, hän sanoi kun he olivat jo sillalla. Cirilla kysyi häneltä tuhat kysymystä joihin hän ei tiennyt vastauksia, ja sitten lopulta hän keksi ruveta puhumaan Roachista. Hän kertoi Cirillalle kaiken hevosesta ja se hiljensi prinsessan.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Mutta mitä sinä _teet?_ ”  
  
Oli jo melkein ilta. Viimeksi Cirilla oli kysellyt Geraltin jalan haavasta ja ollut sitten sen jälkeen hetken hiljaa, vaikka Geralt olikin yrittänyt saada koko tapahtuman kuulostamaan vähemmän pelottavalta kuin se oikeastaan oli ollut. Mutta nyt Cirilla katsoi häntä taas Roachin selästä silmät uteliaina ja vaativina. Hän huokaisi syvään.  
  
”Cirilla –”  
  
” _Ciri_ ”, tyttö sanoi.  
  
”Hyvä on. _Ciri_ , en tiedä haluatko sinä oikeastaan kuulla.”  
  
”Totta kai haluan. Sen takiahan minä kysyin.”  
  
Geralt nielaisi. Siinä oli kyllä logiikkaa. ”Mutta ehkä näet painajaisia.”  
  
”Sinustako?”  
  
Geralt hengitti syvään. Lapsi osasi keskustella paremmin kuin hän. Ei hän kyllä varsinaisesti ollut yllättynyt. ”Minä olen noituri.”  
  
”Noituri?”  
  
”Oletko kuullut meistä?”  
  
”Ehkä”, Cirilla sanoi hitaasti. ”En aina kuuntele kovin tarkasti.”  
  
Geralt hymähti. Ei hänkään olisi halunnut kuulla itsestään. Mutta toisaalta oli harmi, että nyt hän joutuisi itse kertomaan lapselle. ”Cirilla –”  
  
” _Ciri_ –”  
  
”Ciri”, hän sanoi, ja sitten hän kertoi Cirille miten parhaiten pystyi. Ensin hän yritti jättää pois kaikki hirviöt ja sen ettei hän itse ollut varsinaisesti ihminen, mutta mitä enemmän hän kaarteli, sitä enemmän Ciri kyseli kysymyksiä, joihin hän ei halunnut vastata. Lopulta hän luovutti. Hän kertoi siitä, miten hänen äitinsä oli jättänyt hänet Vesemirille, hän kertoi koulutuksesta ja mutaatioista ja siitä, miten oli vuosikymmenet sen jälkeen ratsastanut ympäri mannerta ja tappanut hirviöitä työkseen. Sitten hän kertoi siitä illasta Cintran juhlissa.  
  
”Mutta sinä et jäänyt”, Ciri sanoi ja katseli häntä kasvot tyyninä.  
  
”Sinulla oli vanhemmat ja koti”, hän sanoi ja puristi Roachin ohjia kädessään. ”Et sinä olisi halunnut, että minä yrittäisin sotkea sen.”  
  
”Tulit kuitenkin takaisin.”  
  
Hän taputti Roachia kaulalle. ”Vähän liian myöhään.”  
  
”Mitä tapahtui?”  
  
”Joku…” Hän vilkaisi Ciriä. ”Yennefer sai minut ajattelemaan, että olin hylännyt sinut.”  
  
”Ethän sinä tuntenut minua ikinä.”  
  
”Siksi minä tulin.”  
  
”Hyvä.” Ciri oli hetken hiljaa. ”Tulit Cintraan hakemaan minua.”  
  
”Niin.”  
  
”Olitko siellä kun… Tiedätkö mitä minun…”  
  
Geralt taputti taas Roachia kaulalle. Sitten hän puraisi itseään huuleen ja taputti Cirin jalkaa. ”Sinun isoäitisi ei selvinnyt.”  
  
Ciri vain tuijotti häntä.  
  
”Olen pahoillani.”  
  
”Kyllä minä arvasin”, tyttö sanoi ontolla äänellä. ”Mitä nyt tapahtuu?”  
  
”Me menemme Vizimaan. Jaskier odottaa meitä siellä.”  
  
”Jaskier?”  
  
Geralt nielaisi. Hän oli ilmeisesti jättänyt Jaskierin pois tarinasta. ”Hän on…”  
  
”Niin?”  
  
”Hän on minun…”  
  
”Niin?” Ciri kysyi. Ainakin tyttö näytti unohtaneen isoäitinsä hetkeksi.  
  
”Hän on siis…” Geralt sanoi ja heilautti kättään. Ciri ei vaikuttanut ymmärtävän. Ehkä hän voisi yrittää selittää tätä Cirille toisella tavalla. ”Hän on oikeastaan sinun… hän on siis sinun toinen…”  
  
 _Helvetti._  
  
”Isäsi”, hän sanoi ja nielaisi.  
  
”Minun toinen isäni?” Ciri toisti.  
  
”Niin”, Geralt sanoi.  
  
”Ja kuka on minun _toinen_ isäni?” Ciri kysyi vakavana.  
  
Geralt nielaisi taas. Hänen pitäisi juoda jotain. Hän mietti hätäisesti olisiko hänen taikajuomissaan jotain, mikä auttaisi tähän keskusteluun, mutta se ei vaikuttanut todennäköiseltä. Hän hengitti syvään. Kyllä hän tästä selviäisi. Hän oli kuitenkin jo melko vanha. ”Minä.”  
  
”Sinä olet minun toinen isäni”, Ciri sanoi.  
  
Geralt oli melkein varma, että tyttö hymyili vähän, mutta hän ei kehdannut nyt katsoa tyttöä silmiin niin että olisi tiennyt varmasti. Hän piti katseensa tiessä. Ehkä lapset haistoivat pelon niin kuin monet hirviöt. Aiemmin siitä ei ollut ollut hänelle haittaa.  
  
”Geralt”, Ciri sanoi, ”kai sinä tiedät, ettet sinä ole oikeasti minun isäni?”  
  
Geralt nyökkäsi. Sitten hän taputti Roachia ja siirtyi kävelemään vähän lähemmäs hevosta. Roach katsoi häntä myötätuntoisesti.  
  
”Hyvä”, Ciri sanoi ja kuulosti melkein iloiselta. ”No, kerro sitten minulle siitä toisesta isästäni. Millainen hän on? Kai hän puhuu vähän enemmän kuin sinä?”  
  
Geralt puraisi itseään huuleen ja yritti sitten kertoa. Se oli juuri niin vaikeaa kuin hän oli kuvitellutkin. Mutta hän sai sentään kerrottua jotakin, ja sitten hän tuli maininneeksi lohikäärmeen ja Ciri alkoi kysellä siitä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
He yöpyivät rauhallisessa majatalossa päätien varrella. Kukaan ei halunnut puhua noiturille, joka kuljetti mukanaan uteliaan näköistä lasta. Se sopi Geraltille hyvin, koska hänkään ei halunnut puhua kenellekään. He söivät perunamuhennosta huoneessaan ja menivät sitten nukkumaan, tai Ciri nukkui ja Geralt kuunteli vaimeita keskustelun ääniä ja askeleita ja kaukaista koiran haukkumista ja lattian narinaa ja mietti että tällaistako se nyt olisi. Valvoisiko hän miekat käden ulottuvilla siltä varalta, että joku yrittäisi vahingoittaa lasta, jonka hän oli melkein jo menettänyt? Mutta aamuyöstä hän nukkui muutaman tunnin, ja kun hän heräsi, Ciri oli edelleen hänen vieressään. Hän huokaisi syvään ja meni etsimään heille aamiaista.  
  
Sinä päivänä Ciri kyseli vähän vähemmän. Mitä syvemmälle Temeriaan he kulkivat, sen enemmän teillä liikkui ihmisiä, ja Ciri veti hupun kasvojensa suojaksi ja tuijotti vain Roachin harjaa kun ihmiset kulkivat ohi, mutta vilkuili heitä jälkikäteen olkansa yli. Kun he pysähtyivät pitämään taukoa, Geralt otti molemmat miekkansa huotrasta, esitteli ne Cirille ja kertoi päivästä, jolloin oli tappanut kaksi hevoskotkaa ennen aamiaista. Sen jälkeen Ciri näytti vähän vähemmän huolestuneelta. Yöllä Geralt kuitenkin heräsi siihen, että Ciri puristi peittoa unissaan ja mutisi jotain mistä hän ei saanut selvää. Hän painoi kätensä kevyesti Cirin olkapäälle, ja tyttö hätkähti hereille ja tuijotti häntä hetken silmät suurina ennen kuin huokaisi syvään.  
  
”Minä valvon”, hän sanoi. ”Nuku vain.” Sitten hän istui lopun yötä oven vieressä ja katseli varjoja seinillä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Kolmantena päivänä he saapuivat Vizimaan. Roach kantoi heitä molempia ja Ciri istui Geraltin edessä satulassa eikä näyttänyt osaavan päättää, yrittikö katsella ympärilleen vai kuitenkin piiloutua. Kaupunki haisi samalta kuin kaupungit aina: ruualta, eläimiltä ja ihmisten eritteiltä. Geralt ohjasi heidät tavernasta toiseen, kunnes myöhään iltapäivällä erään tavernan isäntä pysäytti heidät ovelle. Sisältä kuului tuttu laulu.  
  
”Ei miekkoja”, mies sanoi ja katsoi Geraltia tuimasti.  
  
Geralt huokaisi. Hän ei missään nimessä aikonut ruveta tappelemaan, mutta hän ei myöskään aikonut mennä minnekään ilman miekkojaan, ei nyt kun oli vastuussa Cirin turvallisuudesta. Hän piti käden Cirin olkapäällä ja katsoi miestä tavalla, joka toivottavasti oli vakuuttava mutta ei liian uhkaava. ”En tullut tänne tappelemaan.”  
  
”Et tietenkään”, mies sanoi ja hymyili hänelle kireästi. ”Mutta ehkä sitten voitkin mennä muualle.”  
  
”Ei meidän tarvitse jäädä”, Geralt sanoi, ”mutta anna minulle viisi minuuttia aikaa. Etsin ystävääni ja –”  
  
Musiikki lakkasi kuulumasta. Geralt yritti vilkuilla miehen selän yli mutta tällä oli yllättävän leveät hartiat.  
  
”Kuules nyt”, mies sanoi, ”voit olla iso ja pelottavan näköinen, mutta täällä et kyllä komentele –”  
  
Geralt painoi kämmenen miehen olkapäälle ja työnsi tämän pois tieltään. Jaskier piteli luuttua toisessa kädessään ja käveli häntä kohti hitailla askelilla niin kuin ei olisi ollut ihan varma, että hän oli tosiaan siinä. Hän varmisti, ettei ollut hukannut Ciriä ja että tavernan isäntä ei ollut loukkaantunut muuten kuin henkisesti, ja sitten hän käveli Jaskierin luokse. Hän piti Ciriä kiinni käsivarresta ja laittoi toisen kätensä Jaskierin olkapäille ja veti sitten tämän lähemmäs. Jaskier tuoksui paistorasvalta ja vierailta ihmisiltä.  
  
”Hitto, Geralt”, Jaskier sanoi hänen poskeaan vasten, ”mitä sinä aiot? Aiotko suudella minua?”  
  
Hän mietti hajamielisesti, että tuskin se olisi haitannut. Jaskier ei vaikuttanut huolestuneelta. Ja Ciri tuntui muutenkin tajuavan monet asiat paremmin kuin Geralt itse. Mutta ehkä hänen pitäisi olla hienovarainen. Hän osoittaisi kiintymyksensä vasta, kun he olisivat kahdestaan. Nyt hän vain veti Jaskierin niin lähelle itseään kuin pystyi ja painoi poskensa hetkeksi Jaskierin poskea vasten.  
  
”Sinun pitää mennä kylpyyn”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Ole nyt jo hiljaa”, Jaskier sanoi ja taputti häntä selkään. ”Ja tuosta sängestä pitää päästä eroon.”  
  
”Minulla on ollut vähän muuta tekemistä.”  
  
”Huomaan sen”, Jaskier sanoi ja otti askeleen kauemmas. ”Aiotko esitellä meidät?”  
  
”En täällä”, Geralt sanoi, tarttui heitä molempia olkapäistä ja nykäisi kohti ovea.  
  
”Sinä olet kuulemma minun toinen isäni”, Ciri sanoi Jaskierille.  
  
Jaskier katsoi Ciriä ja sitten Geraltia ja sitten taas Ciriä, ja sitten vielä Geraltia, ja sitten hymyili.  
  
  
**  
  
  
He menivät yöksi suureen majataloon keskelle kaupunkia. Siellä oli niin paljon väkeä, että ehkä kukaan ei huomaisi heitä, tai niin Geralt toivoi etukäteen. Kävi kuitenkin ilmi, että noituri, trubaduuri ja lapsi herättivät jonkin verran huomiota. He söivät huoneessaan. Geralt tarkisti miekkansa ja Jaskier ja Ciri vilkuilivat toisiaan.  
  
”Sanoiko Geralt oikeasti, että minä olen sinun toinen isäsi?” Jaskier kysyi siinä vaiheessa, kun Geralt oli jo laittanut miekat sivuun.  
  
”Sanoi”, Ciri sanoi, ”se oli ensimmäinen asia minkä hän sanoi sinusta.”  
  
Jaskier katsoi Geraltia silmät suurina.  
  
”Se oli ainoa asia mikä tuli mieleen”, Geralt sanoi ja puraisi itseään huuleen. ”Tai siis, se oli ainoa tapa millä osasin selittää että…”  
  
”Että kuka minä olen”, Jaskier sanoi ja näytti edelleen häkeltyneeltä. ”Tuota noin, onhan se tavallaan ihan osuvaa. Mutta kertoiko Geralt edes, että minä olen myös taiteilija?”  
  
”Ei kertonut”, Ciri sanoi, ja nyt he molemmat tuijottivat Geraltia paheksuvan näköisinä. Geralt nielaisi.  
  
”Minä olen muusikko”, Jaskier sanoi, ”trubaduuri, erinomainen laulaja ja säveltäjä. Oikeastaan minua pitäisi kiittää siitä, että kaikki tällä mantereella tietävät kuka Geralt on.”  
  
”En ollut koskaan kuullutkaan hänestä”, Ciri sanoi.  
  
Jaskierin otsa rypistyi.  
  
”Onko hän aina yhtä hiljainen?” Ciri kysyi. ”Minulta kesti monta tuntia ennen kuin sain hänet kertomaan yhtään mitään.”  
  
”Vain tunteja?” Jaskier vilkaisi Geraltia kulmakarvat ylhäällä. ”Hän on varmaan pehmenemässä vanhalla iällään.”  
  
”Ei hän näytä kovin vanhalta”, Ciri sanoi ja katsoi Geraltia. ”Tavallisen vanhalta vain.”  
  
”Geralt on itse asiassa tavattoman vanha”, Jaskier sanoi, ”vaikka on noin nuorekas. Hän urheilee paljon. Siksi hän pysyy noin vetreänä.”  
  
Geralt tuhahti. ”Älä valehtele lapselle.”  
  
”En minä ole enää lapsi”, Ciri sanoi.  
  
”Mitä minun sitten pitäisi kertoa hänelle? Totuus sinusta?” Jaskier kysyi ja näytti vähän järkyttyneeltä.  
  
”Minä kerroin jo”, Geralt sanoi.  
  
”Sinä kerroit lapselle että –”, Jaskier aloitti.  
  
”En minä ole enää _lapsi_ ”, Ciri sanoi.  
  
”Kerroin mutaatioista ja hirviöistä ja siitä etten ole ihminen”, Geralt sanoi.  
  
”Vai niin”, Jaskier sanoi ja tuijotti häntä. ”Aika rankkaa sisältöä lapselle.”  
  
”Minä en ole –”  
  
”Hän olisi ruvennut ihmettelemään ennen pitkää.”  
  
”Sinä vaikutat melkein ihmiseltä, Geralt. Jos sinulla ei olisi noita silmiä, ja lihaksia, ja miekkoja –”  
  
”Oletteko te naimisissa?” Ciri kysyi.  
  
Geralt avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan. Jaskier rupesi yskimään. Ciri tuijotti heitä odottavan näköisenä niin kuin olisi kysynyt, milloin iltapala oli.  
  
”Ei”, Geralt sanoi lopulta, koska Jaskier yski yhä. _Helvetti._ Hän oli ajatellut, että tästä eteenpäin Jaskier vastaisi kaikkiin outoihin kysymyksiin. Se voisi olla Jaskierin osuus lapsen kasvatuksesta. Geralt huolehtisi lopusta eli opettaisi Cirin miekkailemaan. ”Ei, me emme ole naimisissa.”  
  
”Se ei valitettavasti onnistuisi täälläpäin maailmaa”, Jaskier sanoi vähän ohuella äänellä. ”Mutta me kyllä olemme… me siis… _Geralt._ ”  
  
”Sano sinä”, Geralt sanoi.  
  
”En millään haluaisi sotkeutua tähän”, Jaskier sanoi. ”Sano sinä.”  
  
”Sinä olet parempi puhumaan.”  
  
”Hän on sinun lapsesi”, Jaskier sanoi ja huokaisi sitten syvään, kun Geralt mulkaisi häntä pahasti. ”Hyvä on. Minä kerron. Me…” Hän huokaisi uudestaan ja kurotti tarttumaan kiinni Geraltin kädestä. Geralt antoi vetää kätensä Jaskierin syliin ja vilkuili samalla, näyttikö Ciri järkyttyneeltä. Lapsi vaikutti kuitenkin lähinnä uteliaalta. ”Tilanne on vähän mutkikas”, Jaskier sanoi ja silitti Geraltin kättä. ”Ja uusi.”  
  
Geralt laittoi toisen kätensä Jaskierin käden päälle.  
  
”No, kaksi isää on enemmän kuin yksi”, Ciri sanoi.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Huoneessa oli yksi leveä sänky ja patjoja. Jaskier lauloi parhaillaan Cirille jotain vanhaa rindeläistä lastenlaulua ja Ciri valitti sen typeryydestä, kun Geralt tajusi, että jotenkin heidän pitäisi päättää miten he nukkuisivat. Hän nukkuisi tietenkin lattialla niin että Ciri ja Jaskier saisivat sängyn. Mutta kun hän sitten sanoi niin, sekä Ciri että Jaskier katsoivat häntä niin kuin hän olisi ollut hiukan typerä.  
  
”Geralt”, Jaskier sanoi, ”minä nukun lattialla. Vai kuvitteletko sinä nyt taas, että minä en selviä sellaisesta?”  
  
”Tuossahan on ainakin kolme patjaa”, Ciri sanoi. ”Minä nukun lattialla. Te haluatte kuitenkin mennä sänkyyn.”  
  
Geralt yski vähän, ja kun hän oli saanut yskittyä, hän tajusi että Jaskier oli punastunut ja että Ciri hymyili. Hän katsoi Jaskieria ja yritti katseellaan viestittää, ettei Ciri varmasti ollut tarkoittanut sitä sillä tavalla. Eivät lapset tienneet mitään sellaisesta. Mutta Jaskier vain punastui sitä enemmän mitä pitempään Geralt tuijotti häntä.  
  
”Voi hitto teidän kanssanne”, Ciri sanoi ja meni istumaan patjakasan päälle. ”Mutta minä en sitten halua nähdä mitään pussailua. Tai kuulla sitä.”  
  
Geralt nielaisi. Jaskier väisteli nyt hänen katsettaan, mikä oli ehkä ihan hyvä asia, koska hän ei ollut aivan varma, etteikö hänkin olisi saattanut punastua.  
  
”Pussailusta ei varmaan ole vaaraa”, Jaskier sanoi ohuella äänellä.  
  
Kävi kuitenkin niin että he suutelivat vähän. Ciri oli jo nukahtanut, Jaskier makasi selällään kasvot kohti kattoa ja Geralt mietti mitä Jaskier mahtoi ajatella. Hän ei oikein uskonut, että Jaskier olisi muuttanut mielensä. Mutta hän ei ollut aivan varma, miten asiat olivat päättyneet. Lopulta hän kurottautui koskettamaan Jaskierin kättä peiton alla, ja Jaskier huokaisi syvään, otti hänen kädestään kiinni ja kääntyi häntä kohti. Hän halusi kysyä mitä he nyt tekisivät mutta ei halunnut herättää Ciriä, ja Jaskier kiemurteli hänen luokseen ja irvisti aina kun sänky narahti. Sitten lopulta Jaskier oli Geraltin sylissä käsivarret Geraltin ympärillä, ja Geralt piteli Jaskierin kasvoja käsiensä välissä ja suuteli suulle.  
  
Aamulla hän heräsi ennen muita. Aurinko ei ollut vielä kunnolla noussut. Hän puristi käsivartensa hiukan tiukemmin Jaskierin ympärille ja suuteli tätä niskaan muutaman kerran, ja sitten hän päästi hitaasti irti ja kieri omalle puolelleen sänkyä. Kun Ciri heräsi patjakasallaan ja katseli ympärilleen, Geraltilla oli molemmat kädet niskan takana ja hän yritti näyttää siltä kuin ei olisi tehnyt mitään koko yönä. Ciri hymyili hänelle ihan vähän, ja hänestä tuntui, että hän ehkä hymyili takaisin.  
  
  
**  
  
  
He olivat Vizimassa viikon. Geralt olisi halunnut lähteä heti, vaikka Jaskier väitti hänelle, että oli parempi olla suuressa kaupungissa. Ihmisiä oli niin paljon, ettei kukaan kiinnittäisi heihin huomiota. Mutta hänestä tuntui, että heitä tuijotettiin. Hän oli tietenkin tottunut siihen itse, mutta nyt hän ei tiennyt, tuijottivatko ne häntä, vai Jaskieria joka oli laulanut hänestä pitkin mannerta kaksikymmentä vuotta, vai sittenkin Ciriä, mikä oli kaikkein pahin vaihtoehto. Silloin hän yleensä tarttui sekä Ciriä että Jaskieria kyynärpäistä ja raahasi heidät pois näkyvistä, mikä ei yhtään vähentänyt tuijottamista.  
  
Jaskier sanoi hänelle, että hänen pitäisi rauhoittua, mutta hän ei osannut. Hän oli selvästi ollut oikeassa aiemmin, kun ei ollut välittänyt kenestäkään. Tämähän oli hirveää.  
  
Hän sopi Jaskierin kanssa, että he olisivat kaupungissa vielä muutaman päivän. Jaskier soitti laulujaan jokaisessa tavernassa joka huoli hänet, ja Geralt otti kaikki työt jotka pystyi ja melkein joutui puoliksi kesyyntyneen mantikorin tappamaksi kun ei voinut lakata murehtimasta, mitä Cirille tapahtuisi sillä aikaa kun hän oli töissä. Kun hän kertoi tapauksesta Jaskierilla yöllä, tämä nauroi vähän liian kireällä äänellä ja suuteli sitten häntä lujempaa kuin muina öinä. Hän pudotti kätensä Jaskierin lantiolle ja silitti Jaskieria kankaan läpi, ja Jaskier huokaili vähän aikaa ja puraisi sitten häntä korvaan. Se oli varmaan vihje, että heidän pitäisi lopettaa. Sitä paitsi Ciri tuhisi unissaan.  
  
Jaskier teki lauluja, joissa he matkustivat takaisin etelään, ja soitti niitä kaupungin itäreunan tavernoissa. Sitten Jaskier laulun, jossa sekä Geralt että Ciri kuolivat Soddenin taistelussa, ja lauloi sitä itäisissä tavernoissa. Geralt vihasi sitä kappaletta eikä antanut Cirin kuulla sitä ollenkaan, ja Jaskier sanoi jotain tarpeettomasta sensuurista. Pohjoisen laidan tavernoissa Jaskier lauloi siitä, miten Geralt ja mustaan huppuun verhoutunut ihmislapsi matkustivat laivalla myrskyisen meren yli Skelligeen.  
  
Kun he vihdoin lähtivät kaupungista, he kiertelivät lähialueen sivupoluilla ja viettivät sitten pari yötä pienessä kylässä, jonka ainoan majatalon omistaja oli likinäköinen. Ciri leikkasi hiuksensa. Jaskier osti paikalliselta räätäliltä vaatteita, jotka olisivat sopineet suutarille tai leipurille, ja näytti sitten niin onnettomalta, että Geralt vei hänet yöllä majatalon ruokavarastoon ja riisui housujen nyörit. Jaskier katseli Geraltia suu auki ja silmät puolittain kiinni ja tärisi kaurasäkkejä vasten, ja Geralt pysäytti kätensä kesken kaiken ja pudottautui polvilleen lattialle Jaskierin jalkojen väliin. Jaskier sanoi jotain mikä ei kuulostanut ihan kokonaisilta sanoilta, ja sitten Geralt painoi kädet hänen lantiolleen ja otti hänet suuhunsa.  
  
Seuraavana päivänä Jaskier katseli Geraltia jatkuvasti ja rauhoittui vasta, kun Geralt antoi hänelle luvan letittää hiuksensa. Jaskier kyllä teki sen epäilyttävän hitaasti. Mutta sen jälkeen Geralt näytti vähän vähemmän itseltään ja Jaskier vaikutti rauhallisemmalta kun oli saanut pyöritellä Geraltin hiuksia käsissään, ja Ciri sanoi että halusi oppia miekkailemaan. Geralt osti kevyen harjoitusmiekan ja yritti opettaa Ciriä pitämään sitä kädessään oikein, ja Jaskier katseli häntä taas.  
  
Kukaan ei tullut heidän peräänsä. Ciri vilkuili yhä olkansa yli ja se tarttui Jaskieriin, mikä oli omituista, koska Jaskier oli aina vaikuttanut liian huolettomalta. Nyt Geralt yritti saada heidät molemmat lopettamaan huolehtimisen ja vakuutteli että huolehti kyllä heidänkin puolestaan. Se ei toiminut. He menivät toiseen kylään ja sitten kolmanteen, ja jossain vaiheessa hän tajusi, että he kulkivat kutakuinkin Kaer Morhenin suuntaan. Sinne oli tietenkin pitkä matka. He eivät välttämättä ehtisi sinne ennen lunta. Ja se oli hiljainen ja autio paikka, eikä siellä olisi kuin muita noitureita. He olisivat huonoa seuraa Jaskierille ja Cirille.  
  
Hän sanoi tämän kaiken Jaskierille yhtenä yönä, kun Ciri nukkui ja Jaskier oli lakannut suutelemasta hänen kaulaansa.  
  
”Syrjäinen linnoitus täynnä noitureita”, Jaskier sanoi hiljaa. ”Kuulostaa ihanalta.”  
  
”Meidän pitää etsiä joku paikka talveksi”, hän sanoi ja silitti Jaskierin hiuksia.  
  
”Mennään sinne”, Jaskier sanoi. Jaskierin puheen lämpö tuntui hänen kaulallaan. ”Mennään sinne sinun paikkaasi.”  
  
”Kaer Morheniin. Oletko –”  
  
”En ole yhtään varma”, Jaskier sanoi. ”Pitävätkö noiturit edes musiikista? Siis muut kuin sinä?”  
  
”En tiedä.”  
  
”Mutta se kuulostaa turvalliselta. Jos minä aikoisin tappaa jonkun, en varmaan yrittäisi mennä tekemään sitä syrjäiselle vuorelle joka on täynnä vihaisia noitureita.” Jaskier oli hetken hiljaa. ”Me emme pääse sieltä pois ennen kevättä.”  
  
”Niin.”  
  
”Mennään silti.”  
  
Hän suuteli Jaskierin poskea. ”Oletko varma että haluat tulla mukaan? Koska sinun ei ole… sinä voit vain lähteä.”  
  
Jaskier pujotti kätensä hänen alushousujensa sisään. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja sanoi itselleen että pysäyttäisi Jaskierin käden ihan kohta, mutta hän ei tehnyt sitä, ja sitten Jaskier kietoi sormet hänen ympärilleen ja puristi. Hän hengähti vähän terävämmin kuin oli aikonut.  
  
”Älä lähde”, hän sanoi silmät kiinni. ”En halua että lähdet.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Jaskier sanoi, veti kätensä hitaasti pois ja suuteli häntä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
He lähtivät Kaer Morheniin. Ilma muuttui kylmemmäksi ja välillä Geralt epäili, etteivät he pääsisi perille saakka. He joutuisivat jäämään johonkin kylään matkan varrelle ja sitten hän valvoisi koko talven kun pelkäisi, että joku tulisi hakemaan Ciriä. Mutta vaikka joinain päivinä ilma oli kylmää ja kohmeista, lunta ei satanut vielä.  
  
Kun heidän rahansa loppuivat, Jaskier lauloi paikallisessa tavernassa muiden ihmisten lauluja eikä sanonut nimeään. Jälkikäteen hän näytti vähän järkyttyneeltä ja Geralt suuteli häntä suulle vaikka Ciri tuijotti. Ciri oli kyllä ennenkin nähnyt heidän suutelevan. Ilmeisesti lapsi oli kokenut elämässään jo niin paljon järkyttäviä asioita, etteivät Geraltin ja Jaskierin suudelmat enää pahentaneet tilannetta.  
  
Sitä paitsi Geralt oli melko varma, että Ciri piti heistä molemmista. Sitten yhtenä aamuna hän heräsi eikä Ciri ollut omassa sängyssään, ja hetken hänestä tuntui siltä kuin hän olisi uponnut jääkylmään kaivoon, paitsi että vielä pahemmalta, koska sellaisesta hän oli aina selvinnyt. Sitten hän löysi Cirin vaatekomerosta itkemästä. Hän yritti lohduttaa mutta teki sen kai jotenkin väärin, ja Ciri huusi hänelle ja koko huone tärisi.  
  
Ei hän tietenkään ollut yllättynyt. Hän oli nähnyt Pavettan siellä Cintran juhlissa kauan aikaa sitten. Hän odotti, että asiat lakkasivat tärisemästä, ja sitten hän istui Cirin kanssa vaatekomerossa, vaikka se oli ihan liian pieni heille kahdelle. Ciri halasi häntä ja itki vähän hänen rinnukseensa ja Jaskier istui sängyssä ja tuijotti häntä silmät suurina ja häkeltyneinä. Jaskier ei kuitenkaan kysynyt mitään edes myöhemmin, kun he olivat hetken kahdestaan. Hän oli tyytyväinen, koska ei olisi osannut selittää.  
  
Hän ei osannut selittää sitäkään, miltä tuntui herätä aamuisin ja venytellä ja lyödä samalla vahingossa Jaskieria kyynärpäällä käsivarteen. Toisina aamuina Jaskier oli yhä hänen sylissään tai – kerran kun oli erityisen kylmä – puolittain hänen päällään. Eikä hän osannut selittää myöskään sitä, miltä tuntui kun Ciri oppi pitelemään miekkaa oikein ja sitten lyömään hitaita harjoitusiskuja. Hän torjui muutaman iskun ja antoi sitten Cirin lyödä itseään käsivarteen, ja Ciri katsoi häntä silmät suurina ja hetken verran huolettomina. Myöhemmin Jaskier kutsui häntä vanhaksi pehmoksi samalla kun letitti hänen hiuksiaan.  
  
Hän alkoi kiintyä lettiin. Se piti hiukset pois hänen silmiltään. Nyt kun hän oli tottunut siihen, hän ei ollut ihan varma miksei ollut aina kiinnittänyt hiuksiaan ennen taisteluita. Hän oli kai ajatellut, että kuului asiaan että aina oli hiuksia suussa.  
  
Eräänä aamuna maassa oli kuuraa ja toisena kylän läpi valuva puro oli jäätynyt. He matkustivat edelleen pohjoiseen. Kukaan ei löytänyt heitä. Jaskier teki lauluja _prinsessasta_ ja Ciri uhkaili Jaskieria yllättävän luovasti. Geralt oli hiukan huolissaan muttei tiennyt miten olisi puuttunut asiaan.  
  
Ja sitten he olivat perillä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
10.  
  
  
Hän heräsi joskus aamuyöllä. Jaskier nukkui vatsallaan hänen vieressään ja tuhisi. Sitä tapahtui toisinaan, kun he olivat rakastelleet niin pitkään että Jaskier oli mennyt uuvuksiin. Hän käänsi Jaskierin varovasti kyljelleen ja silitti hiukset pois Jaskierin kasvoilta, ja tuhina muuttui tyytyväisemmäksi. Sitten hän istui hetken sängyssä käsi yhä Jaskierin olkapäällä ja mietti, että se oli tavallaan yllättävän yksinkertaista. Hän ei tarvinnut djinnin toivetta. Riitti että hän katsoi Jaskieria silmiin ja vastasi kun Jaskier kysyi häneltä jotain, ja otti Jaskierin syliinsä, kun tämä tuli hänen lähelleen sängyllä.  
  
Hän otti huovan mukaan, käveli huoneen poikki ja raotti ovea hiljaa. Ciri nukkui kyljellään lyhyet hiukset sekaisin tyynyllä ja hymyili ihan vähän.  
  
Geralt sulki oven.  
  
Vesemir oli tullut Kaer Morheniin kaksi päivää aiemmin. Geralt oli ottanut Jaskierin ja Cirin mukaan ja mennyt tervehtimään häntä, ja Vesemir oli puhunut hiukan levottomuuksista etelässä ja huonosta säästä ja hevosesta joka oli alkanut ontua, ja sitten hän oli taputtanut Geraltia käsivarrelle ja sanonut olevansa iloinen, että Geraltilla oli vihdoin perhe. Hän oli aina arvellut, että Geralt saattaisi loppujen lopuksi olla sellaista tyyppiä.  
  
Geralt ei omasta mielestään ollut minkäänlaista tyyppiä. Mutta hän oli puhunut Jaskierin kanssa keväästä, ja kumpikin heistä vaikutti ajattelevan, että he tekisivät suunnitelmia yhdessä. Heidän suunnitelmansa vain olivat hiukan erilaisia. Jaskier halusi kiertää laulamassa laulujaan ja Geralt halusi pitää Cirin mahdollisimman kaukana Nilfgaardista. Jaskier oli ehdottanut, että he kiertäisivät yhdessä lähialueella muutaman kuukauden, ja sitten Jaskier matkustaisi yksin kauemmas ja tulisi syksyllä takaisin. Sen jälkeen Jaskier oli kysynyt, vieläkö Geralt näki niitä unia.  
  
Geralt ei juurikaan nähnyt unia. Mutta kun sitä toisinaan kävi, ne olivat muuttuneet sumuisemmiksi. Hän sanoi sen Jaskierille. Jaskier kysyi, oliko hänellä sellaista öljyä mitä siihen tarvittiin. Seuraavana iltana Jaskier kysyi uudestaan, ja se oli kyllä hidasta ja vähän hankalaa niin kuin hän oli kuvitellutkin, mutta lopulta hän oli Jaskierin sisällä ja Jaskier kiroili häntä tekemään _jotain_ ja sitten pysäytti hänet kun hän yritti. Hän kurotti silittämään Jaskierin selkää ja hikisiä hiuksia niskassa ja pujotti sitten kätensä Jaskierin lantion alle ja puristi sormet Jaskierin ympärille, ja silloin Jaskier alkoi vähän rentoutua. Loppu tapahtuikin aika nopeasti. Mutta jälkeenpäin Jaskier makasi jalat levällään sängyllä ja toisteli että se oli ollut ihan hyvää, ihan hyvää, Geralt, ja että hän voisi tehdä sen uudestaan mutta ei ihan heti, ja että kyllä Jaskier taisi tajuta mistä siinä oli kyse, mutta oliko Geraltin pakko olla niin helvetin _iso._  
  
Nyt siitäkin oli jo ainakin viikko. Geralt kietoi huovan paremmin ympärilleen ja vilkaisi Jaskieria, joka oli taas kääntynyt vatsalleen sängyllä. Ainakin Jaskier hengitti. Hän antaisi miehen nukkua vielä vähän aikaa ja sitten herättäisi tämän, ja jos Jaskierin niska olisi kipeänä, tämä haukkuisi Geraltin siitä hyvästä että Geralt oli antanut hänen nukkua vatsallaan. Geralt ei varsinaisesti odottanut sitä, mutta hänestä tuntui että sellaiset asiat kuuluivat tähän kaikkeen. Ehkä se oli sitä mitä Vesemir oli kutsunut perheeksi.  
  
Hän käveli ikkunan luo. Varpaita paleli mutta muuten hänellä oli melkein hyvä olo. Jaskier kuorsasi hiljaa hänen takanaan, ja sitten alkoi sataa lunta. 


End file.
